


What Lies Beneath

by ladyguinevere



Category: Avengers, Marvel
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-22
Updated: 2013-07-08
Packaged: 2017-11-26 10:41:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 34
Words: 72,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/649672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyguinevere/pseuds/ladyguinevere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It might be a long stretch, but one girl has been given the power to change the tides of war.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Date With Destiny

Everything was fuzzy, and she took a deep breath as she fell into the wall, letting out a small cry of pain before slumping to the ground. Felicity wasn't sure what she was suppose to, she thought about fighting, but this man was twice her size. She blinked her hazel eyes up at the man that was now hovering above her, and she snarled her lip. He let out a rough laugh before smacking her hard across the face, her head bouncing slightly off the wall behind her. She whined and grimaced before letting out a full blown scream, as she was yanked up off the ground by her long brown hair. She started to kick, fighting for all she was worth, wanting to be free of what was happening. She let out an almost laugh of relief when she kicked the man right in the balls and it caused him to let go of her. She quickly wrapped her top tight around her body, as it had been ripped open by the man, and she took off running. She was glad she'd decided to wear her tennis shoes today, that probably saved her more so then her ability to nail 'em where it counted. Faster. She had to get away from that man.  
Felicity wasn't even sure where the man had come from. She came down this way every night after work, it was the safest route. Apparently not anymore. She huffed and shook her head. Sometimes working at a bar had it's downs. Rape. Murder. Getting mugged. Drunk assholes hitting on you all the time. Ya know. The usual every day stuff. She was just wanting so badly to get home now, get a shower, sleep this all off, pretend it didn't happen. She was sure she'd be alright since nothing other then a good beat down had actually happened. She shrugged her thoughts away as she came around a corner, only to feel someone grab her by the hair again, yanking her back to the ground. A yelp fell from her lips and she looked up to see the man from before. He'd been chasing her. Her eyes were wide with fear as she scrambled to get herself up off the ground, she had to fight. She would not be a victim. She wasn't born to just take things. She let out a small grunt as she leaned up and bit the inside of his leg. She heard him yell and rolled away from him, stumbling to her feet and glaring at the man. He didn't know when he'd lost, did he? She smirked just slightly before he reached over and hit her so hard she saw stars and to the ground she fell again.  
Felicity wasn't sure at this point if she was going to be able to keep fighting, she'd put everything she could into it, and this man was just bigger and stronger then her. And persistent as fuck. She blinked the the fuzziness away and looked up and watched as he about hit her again, before a pale hand reached out and stopped the fist. The man looked up, looking rather surprised. Felicity could almost cry in that moment. Someone had stopped to help her. She looked up at the man that was now standing over her, and almost wasn't sure what to do with herself. He wasn't what she had expected. He was small...slim....pale...and he had the brightest blue eyes she'd ever seen. His hair was black, and it flipped just so at the ends, brushed back, and sitting perfectly, and he was carrying...a staff? Merlin...is that you? She thought, and started to giggle a little at herself. She shook it off quickly as the man with the blue eyes looked down at her for a moment, before looking up at the man that had been beating the hell out of her.  
“You better get out of here man, this ain't none of your business.”The guy grumbled as he yanked his fist back away from the one with the dark hair.  
“Human, you hit this girl that can clearly not fight you, what makes you think it isn't my business?”The dark haired man replied, raising an eyebrow for a moment, smiling just slightly.  
“You're messin' with the wrong guy, weirdo.”The first man snapped back quickly, and hauled off, trying to hit the one with the dark hair and bright blue eyes.  
The one with the black hair, and the blue eyes, brought his staff up and stopped the man's fist without blinking an eye, and then the staff glowed green and to Felicity's surprised, the one that had tried raping her, was shot backwards like he was just a fly. She gasped and started to move away from the one that had just saved her. She wasn't sure she liked being saved all of a sudden. She kept her eyes on his face, his tight lips, curved into a vicious smile, his high cheek bones, his thin chin, his pale skin. He was attractive, she wouldn't deny that, but he was scary as hell, and his good looks, she was pretty sure, couldn't balance the fear she felt over what she'd just witnessed.  
“Why do you run from me, Woman?”He asked, as he looked down at her, his staff now idly at his side.  
“You...y-you....just shot that man in the air....with...a stick...”She managed to get out, as she finally stopped trying to crawl away.  
“Not a stick, a staff.”He corrected without thinking about it.  
“Regardless.....you blasted a man with it....like he was a fly....or some other tiny little bug.”She retorted as she slowly got back to her feet.  
“He wasn't going to just stop on his own, so I did what needed to be done.”The man told her simply, giving a small shrug, as if she shouldn't be completely shocked by what she was seeing.  
“Okay...well...regardless....Thank you.”She finally managed to say, as she pulled her shirt back around herself, trying to cover herself up the best she could.  
The man simply nodded, he didn't say anything in response, and Felicity found that to be odd, but hell, everything about tonight had been odd. The man. The staff. The almost getting raped. Tonight was just not her night. Maybe someone had slipped LSD into her drink tonight or something, and this was all just a big trip. She was hoping so. She was really hoping so. She wasn't sure how she could accept this as reality.  
“Might I acquire your name?”The dark haired man asked her after a small moment of silence. He'd been studying her just as she'd been doing the same to him.  
“Um....F-Felicity.”She managed to get out,”And can I get yours?”  
“You don't already know?”He asked, looking slightly amused,”Loki.”  
Okay, so Felicity blinked for a moment, and looked at him like he was some crazy homeless man, before shaking her head, a terrified laugh falling from her lips, as she looked up at the sky. What the fuck sort of reality was she living in right now? She had to be on some sort of trip, because that wasn't something that normal people name their children. Loki. That's a Norse god. God of mischief to be exact. What the hell. She let out another very nervous laugh before looking back at the man, who didn't seem to find anything about this funny.  
“Why do you laugh, woman?”Loki asked, tilting his head just slightly as he watched her closely.  
“Your parents named you after a god....what were they hittin' in the 70's?”She finally managed to say as she pulled her arms tighter around herself.  
“I'm not sure I understand what you mean.”He replied lightly, letting out a small chuckle.  
“I mean....why would your parents name you after a god of mischief....I mean...why not Dick, or Tyler, or Andy or something normal?”She explained simply, raising an eyebrow.  
“I still don't understand, human, do you not realize that I'm not named after anything?”He retorted as he took a step towards her.  
“Do what?”She asked, her vision becoming fuzzy again, her world spinning. This was really just too much to take. She was saved from a whack job, by another one....and she was hurt, tired, and it all just sort of caused her to black out. She hit the ground a moment later, motionless but still breathing.


	2. Rising Suspicions

Felicity awoke not in her bed. She blinked a few times, trying to figure out where she was, and what was going on. She looked around for a moment, before grunting in pain. She was so sore, which means, last night was in fact, not a dream, or a trip of any sort. Shit. Fuck. Not good. She tried very hard to think of where she could be, what she could be doing there, sadly nothing was coming to mind. She wasn't in a hospital. Okay, so that narrows down the list to a hundred places she could be. Great. Fantastic. So absolutely wonderful.  
Felicity finally decided to sit up and get a good look at her surroundings. She groaned softly as she did, before looking up and around. Holy hells bells batman, this place was nice. Far nicer then her rinky dink one bedroom apartment anyway. It looked like a hotel. She turned herself, and placed her feet on the floor. She paused for a moment as her feet hit carpet, and she saw that she no longer had her shoes, or socks on. Okay. Not odd at all. She sighed a bit and slowly stood up, wanting to find a bathroom, or something. She needed to know the extent of the damage because she had to work tonight, and didn't want anyone freaking out on her.  
She was shocked at just how nice this room was. What had she done? Died? Possibly. That would also explain meeting the god of chaos and mischief. Made more sense in her head then him saving her from some crazy guy trying to rape her, right? Yes. Definitely so.  
“Oh good, you're awake human girl.”She heard a voice say, and she froze.  
Felicity turned and by hell, there he was. His voice was silky smooth, and she couldn't tell if it was honest concern or malicious intent in his voice. She managed a very weak smile and nodded her head before looking down at the floor again. She probably looked terrible. Covered in blood, her hair a mess. What the hell. There was no reason to care. She needed to just get the hell out of here and go back to her very clearly mundane life.  
“Do you not speak now?”He asked simply, one eyebrow arched up as he continued to watch her.  
“I speak just fine, just tryin' to decide if I actually died last night, or am still in a current state of LSD tripping.”She replied simply as she looked back up at Loki with her bright hazel eyes.  
“Neither, you're very much alive, and as far as I know....I'm very real, not a figment of your imagination, little girl.”He said easily, shrugging as if it was nothing, as if he automatically assumed that she would just believe him.  
“Okay....seriously....this is just one big joke, isn't it?”She said, with a hysterical laugh,”A god...you're a god....really....and I'm just....suppose to accept that like it's nothing?”  
“Yes.”He replied.  
“I've snapped...”She grumbled and shook her head,”Well okay god of mischief....you put a bathroom in this place?”  
“Do you assume I built this place, find it.”He said simply, before turning to leave the room.  
“Gee thanks.”She snipped back, as she started towards the only other door in the room. It made the most sense that he would not be leaving the room into the bathroom, right, so take the other door.  
Felicity stepped into the bathroom, and shut the door behind her, locking it, before walking over to the mirror. She looked like hell. She looked like she'd been beaten to hell, and her hair was a matted mess. She sighed and shook her head. She made a face to see that she wasn't in the clothing she was wearing last night. Who changed her? Surely not him. That's just awkward. She groaned a bit before stripping out of her clothing, and stepping into the shower. She let the water run over her, hot and wonderful, loosening up her tight sore muscles.  
When she was finished, she stepped out of the shower, steam rolling around her, and looked down to see a towel waiting on the toilet seat, and on the counter there was a hair brush, and tooth brush. What the fuck. Seriously. She locked him out. Okay, so maybe he could get in, but what about normal people. They couldn't right. She blinked again and looked around. What was going on. She wasn't going to get privacy in this hotel room? Or around him, was that it? She just finally decided to accept the kind-ish, but creepy gesture, and grabbed the towel, wrapping it around her, as she went to brush her teeth.  
It only took her a few minutes, and her hair was brushed, she was dressed again, and slipping out of the bathroom. She needed to go home and get ready for work tonight. She couldn't pay her rent by sticking around in this fancy place. That's not how the real world worked. Felicity found her shoes, and slipped them on, before heading out of the actual bedroom and into the rest of the hotel room. She found herself just as shocked at the beauty of this place. She didn't remember there being a hotel like this in her little podunk town in Indiana. In fact, she knew there wasn't. Her heart started racing. What was going on, where was she?  
Felicity began to search all over the room, she had to find some sort of answers here. She had to figure out how far she was from home, so she could get back. Did people know she was missing? How was she going to explain that some God, literally, kidnapped her after she was beaten and almost raped. That sounded like such a ridiculous story. She'd have to come up with something else. She bit her lip and looked around for a moment, before letting out a shaky breath. She needed some answers here. Why wasn't she in her town, where had he taken her. Why had he saved her in the first place? All things that were confusing her right now.  
“What are you doing?”Loki asked as he came back into the room, tilting his head just slightly at her before looking around the room, as if bored.  
“Where are we?”She responded by asking a question of her own.  
“Does that matter....your safe.”He answered her, a small smile on his face.  
“It does matter...you took me from my home...that matters a lot....not that you'd understand, you're just a god right....all the power in the world, or some bullshit.”She snapped at him, crossing her arms over her chest.  
“So...you'd rather have it that I leave you there to be beaten and raped by some strange man?”He asked, as he stood up straight, his blue eyes bearing down on her.  
“Well no...but you could have taken me to the hospital....or somewhere near my home.”She said and shook her head,”Ya know what, I'm not going to even try and explain this to you.”  
“We're in New York City.”He said simply.  
“We're....where?”She asked, her eyes wide as she started towards a window.  
“It's called New York....It's big.”He replied,”A good place to start.”  
Felicity stood at the window, staring out into the city. Her eyes were wide with amazement. This was one of the places on her bucket list. She'd always wanted to come here and see everything. The whole city. She paused as she realized what he said, and turned to look at him for a moment, forgetting about the city that was only a few stories below her.  
“Start what?”She asked curiously. What was he wanting to start, and was it gonna get her killed.  
“That....is none of your business, woman.”He told her, shaking his head,”You're mortal, you wouldn't understand what I'm trying to do.”  
“Oh I don't know....I'm willin' to bet I can understand a lot of things.”She retorted as she started towards him, wanting to pry the information from him. Curiosity was starting to kill her.  
“I doubt it....you've never walked in my shoes, what I have planned, it's not of your concern.”  
“It is if you dragged me all the way to fuckin' New York City, Mr. God of whatever.”She snipped lightly, smiling sweetly, though there was venom hiding behind her lips.  
“I dragged you here, because I could not leave you there, You knew my name....you'd seen my face....and really....wouldn't you have found it rude if I'd just left you on the street?”He hissed back as he leaned towards her.  
“I would have, but at least I could have gone back home.”She continued, her voice sweet as honey, though she was really just trying to pick a fight with him, get him to talk. She needed him to spill the beans, though she wasn't sure why. To stop him? How could she? To distract him so she could get away? And go where, exactly? She was picking a fight....with a god....and she had no plan B. She was feeling particularly stupid today. She was, she was.  
“Well, that's not an option, so you'll have to just....I don't know....find a way to forgive me.”He said simply, putting his foot down, at least he was trying to anyway.  
“Darlin'....I'd have had an easier time just forgetting you'd come into my life, then forgiving you from ripping me from it.”She told him, before shaking her head, turning to move away from him.  
“You don't forget once you've met someone like me, you do know, mortal woman, it would have slipped from your tongue eventually.”He retorted.  
Felicity turned her head back, glaring at him for a moment, before simply raising her middle finger. She wasn't going to get along with him very well. She could tell that now. She was suspicious of him, his motives. She didn't like that he felt the need to hide, so badly, that he stole her from her home, her friends. There was something going on in that big head of his that made her both nervous, and angry. She wanted to know what was going on, what had he dragged her into. She wanted to know, more then anything, if what he claimed to have planned, was going to allow her survival. She'd come to far to let a man like him, or well, a creature like him, take her down now.


	3. Just Need To Breathe

To say that she was a bit off kilter, that was an understatement. She wasn't sure what to do with anything right now. She was in New York City, with a Norse God, that, she might add, wasn't even suppose to exist in anything other then mythology. She sighed a bit as she paced back and forth. She had chosen to go back into where the bed was, so that she could just think. He was up to something, and there was a gleam in his eyes that told her it was nothing good. She had to figure out how she was going to survive this, how she was going to get as far away from this disaster about to happen, as possible. She would admit in this moment, she was a little scared. This was not how her day was suppose to go, hell this was something that normal people wouldn't even dream up as happening to them, and yet, here she was. She sat down on the bed and looked around for a moment before looking up at the ceiling. She had to find a way to slip past him and get out of this hotel, take a walk, get some fresh air. She grumbled lightly before shooting up so that she was now standing, and turned and started towards the door again. Why should she bother being sneaky anyway? She wasn't his prisoner.  
She walked through the rather large hotel room, heading straight for the door, not bothering to look for anyone, or preparing to let someone stop her. She was free. She could do what she damn well pleased. She grabbed the door handle, when a hand reached out, and grabbed her wrist. She raised an eyebrow, before turning back to look at Loki, who didn't look the least bit pleased. She yanked her hand away and crossed her arms over her chest, puffing it out, showing him that she was now about to back down.  
“Where are you going?”He asked simply.  
“On a walk.”She replied, trying very hard to keep her tone in check.  
“Why?”He continued to ask questions.  
“Fresh air....it's actually good for you.”She retorted and smiled.  
“Don't you like it in here?”He continued, raising an eyebrow, returning the smile, it as full of venom as hers.  
“I do, but I also know that, to be frank, I don't trust you, and I don't like how....suspicious you're being, so I want to go for a walk, take a moment to clear my head and be alone, because you've made it very clear you're not going to let me go home.”She said simply before turning towards the door again. She would be damned if she was going to be stopped.  
She had started to open the door again, when he grabbed her wrist, and put his other hand against the door, making a clear statement that she would not be going anywhere. Felicity was starting to get impatient with Loki. She wasn't one to be controlled, she wasn't one to bow down and accept what someone told her to. She spun around, so that she was facing him completely, pressing herself against the door when she realized just how close he'd gotten, and she huffed before putting one hand on his chest, then both, and shoving him back away from her. Loki looked stunned for a moment, looking down at his chest before looking up at her, his lips tight, his jaw set. She'd pissed him off. Fantastic. She'd just pissed off a god. This was just going to end peachy.  
“Who do you think you are?”He snapped, his shoulders rounded, his body still and firm.  
“I think that I am Felicity, the girl that you kidnapped, and I think that I'm really getting tired of your games.”She replied, showing none of the fear she was actually feeling at the moment.  
“I play no games, you little human.”He hissed as he started towards her again.  
“Yes...yes you do....you save me from someone that wanted to clearly do me harm, but in return, you kidnap me while I'm vulnerable, now you're trying to control me, and you've just got this....thing about you....you're seeping with anger, and while as right at this moment, it's aimed at me, you're clearly up to something, and playing with someone like you're little toy....and now....now you've got me caught in the crossfire.”She growled back at him, as she took a step towards him. He wanted to fight, fine, she'd take him. She'd probably end up dead, but she wasn't going to give in either. That wasn't how she did things. She had been through far to much to just give up to anyone.  
“You're pathetic, did you not notice how others in that town you keep referring to as home stood idly by while you were being chased, but a stranger was more willing to help you....what have you there anyway that is so important to you that you have this overwhelming urge to keep bringing that up?”He argued, clearly not finding her as intimidating as she'd hoped.  
“I think that it's none of your business what I find so appealing about the place that I want to go back...and no, I didn't notice people were in the street....I was clearly in the middle of running, not stopping to smell the roses.”She fought back. Persistent little shit.  
“Why can't you just say thank you that I didn't leave you to that ape to be raped and tortured?”He asked, as he took another step towards her.  
“Why can't you just accept a thank you and let people be?”She retorted, giving an answer by asking him a question in return.  
“Things are not so simple, remember, you're just a human, you don't know the things that I do.”He told her, before giving a small laugh.  
“I understand many things, oh great one, however, some of your logic, it doesn't make one bit of sense....I mean....do you listen to yourself talk?”She said, before shaking her head. She didn't want to pay attention to his laugh, she didn't want to pay attention to anything, she just wanted to turn and leave now, before he zapped her and she was stuck as a bug or something.  
“You joke, mortal woman, but I am still a god, so you should learn to respect that.”He said, commenting on her joke about him being a great one.  
“I don't show one once of respect to someone that wont show me the same.”She told him, smiling once again, before letting out a laugh of her own,”Respect and trust are earned, not given away like presents....even to Gods.”  
“You're very sure of yourself.”He stated, almost sounding bored.  
“I'm very sure of what I believe.”She corrected, before snorting a bit,”Now, as I stated before, I'm going for a walk.”  
“I will break you such rebellion.”He told her, which made Felicity stop right there.  
She turned and walked over to him, not just a step, but until she was standing toe to toe with him, before she hauled off and punched him in the shoulder. Loki stepped back, but didn't act like it hurt. Felicity didn't care if it hurt or not. She gritted her teeth and snarled at him, her eyes flashing with both anger and a hidden pain, one that she was keeping well guarded.  
“You will do no such thing, you will not break me of anything.”She hissed, venom in her words, threatening without saying the actual thing,”I am not a dog that is in need of training.”  
Loki was shocked. This woman was nothing short of outrageous. She had just hit him as if he were some human she could take on. She was full of fire, and he found it to be something that he wanted to play with. He wanted to push her buttons and see how far she'd go to make him stop. He stepped back away from her when she hit him, and just stared through her for a long moment after she spoke before scoffing lightly, raising an eyebrow and stepping back to where he'd been standing just a moment before. She was clearly not afraid of him, intimidated by him. He wondered why. Most people would tremble at the truth, knowing that everything they thought was just fairy tales was reality. She was simply....fighting back. It was amusing to say the least. He wanted to keep pushing, but the tone in her voice, it let him know that it was time to back off....for now at least. This was going to be lots of fun, he was suddenly thrilled that he'd decided to drag her along against her will. It was like his new favorite toy that he'd just opened on Christmas day.  
“Woman, just go.”He said simply, finally backing down, because he knew that this was simply going to escalate and then she really would go and not return. He'd have to hunt her down.  
“Glad to have your permission, your Majesty.”She said, before moving away from him. She reigned her temper in, forcing herself to calm down before she got the urge to hit him again, just for the fun of it.  
“You'll need to return before the sun goes down...and don't let anyone see where you're staying.”He informed her.  
“Fine.”She snapped, though in the back of her head, she wondered why he was wanting to hide the location, this hotel room. What else was he hiding, what was this...man...up to? She slowly let the thoughts slip away from her as she finally left the hotel room and started towards the elevator. She just needed to get some air. She was starting to feel like she was suffocating in this mess. She wondered if she'd be able to slip away, would he notice if she didn't return. Would he come looking for her? She almost wanted to take off and find out. She, however, decided that she needed to play this smart. She wasn't sure if she'd live very long if she kept pushing his buttons. Felicity sighed a bit as she finally got off the elevator and walked through the main lobby and out the door, taking a deep breath as she stepped outside. Without a moment's hesitation, she took off walking, though she wasn't really sure what she was looking for.


	4. A Matter Of Survival

Felicity felt much better as she slowly made her way back to the hotel room. She had a chance to really just breath and feel normal for a moment. No one had looked at her as if they were searching for answers she really didn't have. She had kept her eyes and ears open, making sure that no one had followed her back, as she slipped back inside and made her way to the elevator. She was sure that she'd given herself plenty of time to calm down. Felicity might be a fire cracker, a bit edgy, but she wasn't stupid. She needed to stop pushing. She needed to not pick fights with this man, it was clear he was dangerous and could honestly kill her if he wanted to.  
She walked down the hallway, seeing the room at the end. She wondered if she could get something out of him, get him to talk about whatever it was going on in his head. She shrugged it off. It shouldn't matter. She just needed to stay out of the way. That was the biggest thing here. Stay out of the way and don't get killed. She grabbed the handle to the room and pushed the door open, slipping back inside, and looking around. It was quiet. He wasn't here. Or he was hiding with a big knife, or that staff, to kill her because of earlier. Whichever it was, it made her all the more alert of her surroundings. She slowly made her way through the room, looking around, taking everything in. She grumbled slightly when she found him just sitting on the couch, flipping through television channels.  
“Really....you're a god....you have all the power in the world....and you're watching sitcoms on local cable.”She said and snorted a small laugh before starting towards the kitchen.  
“Don't mock me.”He said simply.  
“I couldn't if I wanted to.”She retorted, before she looked around. She needed something to eat. She was starving.  
“What are you looking for?”Loki asked as he stood from the couch, and started towards the kitchen, following after Felicity.  
“Food.”She replied, before looking back at him,”I need to eat.”  
“There is no food in here.”He told her, to which she gave him a blank stare.  
“No kiddin', did you figure that one out on your own, or what?”She finally replied after a moment as she started laughing.  
“Where do you want to eat?”He asked, trying to ignore the fact that she was laughing at him. The nerve of this woman.  
“I don't know, I've never been to New York City....”She replied, and shook her head,”I don't know what places there are to eat here.”  
“Fine, I'll pick.”He said simply, before waving her away.  
“Fine...but some place with hot food, please.”She said simply, and smiled lightly at him. She looked around for a moment, before turning away from him, walking away, since she was starting to feel the urge to poke and prod at him again.  
“Let's go.”He said as he started towards the door, and before Felicity could say yes or no, he was gone.  
She sighed a bit as she followed after him. Where was he going to take them to eat? Did gods even need to eat anyway? She wasn't sure. She was certainly going to find out, though, she was willing to bet. She made her way to the elevator with him, and stood there, silent as the grave. She was still unsure of what do to do with this situation, fight...run...accept it? There was so much going through her mind at this time, that it left her dazed and confused. She'd figure this out one way or the other. They left the hotel together, and were walking down the street. She noticed that Loki didn't have his staff at the moment, though something told her, that he'd have it in a moment's notice if need be. Loki glanced at her for a moment, and saw that she was simply doing what was asked of her this time. He wasn't sure if he liked that or not. Surely this little human girl wasn't giving up so easily, right? He shrugged the thoughts away. Right now, this little human was simply a play toy, he had bigger fish to fry. He was going to prove to his bother that he was a better god then anyway in Asgard could ever be.  
They came to a stop in front of a rather lovely restaurant and Felicity wondered if they served little bits of food, teaser plates, that's what she always called it. She glanced at Loki for a moment before shrugging and stepping inside. She looked around for a moment. This place was full. She was a bit surprised. Wasn't this one of those places that required a reservation? She turned and glanced back at Loki before looking at the hostess who smiled bright at them, and asked if they had a reservation.  
“Yes.”Loki said simply, before looking at Felicity, then back to the hostess,”Harper.”  
“Oh, okay, let me look here.”The hostess said, and looked down at her big book of names and phone numbers.  
“Um...L-...”Felicity began before Loki cut her off, shaking his head as if to tell her not to speak right now.  
Felicity wondered curiously what that was about, before the hostess looked up and confirmed the name, grabbing two menus and leading them towards and empty booth. Felicity was a big surprised at this, but decided it wasn't the most shocking thing that had happened in the last few days, so she'd just leave it be for now. She took a seat and watched as Loki took the one across from her. She began to look through the menu before a small cough caused her to look up. She turned her bright hazel eyes on this man, who was handsome, and looked like he was probably very cocky. He had blue eyes, black hair, and a goatee, and he was looking at Loki. She raised an eyebrow before looking at the one across from her, who looked amused.  
“What are you doing here?”The stranger asked.  
“Oh now Tony, don't worry, just bringing a nice lady out for dinner.”Loki replied with a small chuckle.  
“It's never that simple with you, Loki.”Tony snapped, narrowing his eyes at the god before him.  
“Is it not?”Loki replied,”As I recall....I've served my time, I have free reign to do as I please.”  
“We can get your brother back here in a heart beat, you know that don't you?”  
“Yes...very aware, and honestly, bring your fight, see if I don't smite you like the insects you are.”Loki hissed, a gleam in his eyes, one full of glee and mischief, one that said without the words, that he wanted the coming fight.  
“This isn't over.”Tony said simply, before standing up again, looking at Felicity, smiling lightly, turning quickly and walking off.  
Felicity was caught by surprise over what had just happened and just sat there for a moment. What was that about? She looked over at Loki, who was watching Tony walk away, that smile still curling over his lips. She wanted to know what was going on. What brother...what fight? What the hell?!  
“Should I even ask?”She finally spoke, after several minutes of silence.  
“You can ask away, doesn't mean that I'll speak a word of what you want to know.”Loki replied simply.  
“That's what I figured.”She said, her tone giving away her mental exhaustion over this whole ordeal.  
“You seem....frustrated.”Loki pointed out as he looked up from the menu, over the table at Felicity.  
“Yes, very much so, because I'm being dragged all over by you, you were just threatened, and you aren't telling me anything other then to be a good little girl, so yeah, I'm slightly frustrated.”She replied simply, before looking back down at her menu,”Oh, steak sounds nice.”  
“Well, you'll simply have to get used to this frustration, because I wont be sharing anything with you, that would be risking far to much.”He said simply, before the waitress came over to take their orders.  
Felicity told the waitress what she wanted before looking at Loki for a moment, giving a small sarcastic laugh, and a small snarl of her lips. She then took a sip of her wine, and rolled her eyes, as she caught the amused look on his face.  
“Well I'm sorry that I'm messing up your plans, but remember who took who.”She said simply.  
“I never claimed you were ruining anything.”He replied lightly,”I just can't allow you to be filled with knowledge that you can't handle.”  
“You're talking to me as if I'm some child that doesn't know how to walk.”She said lightly, as she leaned back a bit, tilting her head at him.  
“I'm trying to protect you from the coming storm.”He responded as he looked up at her,”I brought you here to protect you, not put you in the middle of a fight.”  
“Well by the way that man spoke to you, I don't think you did a very good job,”She pointed out, still keeping her tone light, as if they were having the most casual conversation in the world.  
“If I had left you where you were....first, that man would have come back for you, I didn't kill him, you know, and second, someone would have found out that you'd had contact with me.”He said simply,”And they would have demanded knowledge that you don't have.”  
“Well...someone knows....so what are you going to do about that?”  
“Nothing, you're by my side, you're safe.”  
“Do you really think that?”She asked,”Do you really believe that I'm safe?”  
“Would you still be here if I didn't?”He responded, raising an eyebrow as if daring her to question him.  
“Part of me thinks yes....because there is something just not right with your brain.”She answered him easily.  
Loki looked at her for a moment, giving a small laugh before looking up as their food was brought to them. He waited until it was set in front of them, and the waitress had left them alone to take a small bite. He didn't really need to eat, however, it wasn't something that he would turn down given the chance. There were many feasts he had attended in Asgard. He enjoyed sitting and eating and talking, even if it was just to play and toy with this human.  
“There is something about you that has my interest, Felicity, and I will not let harm come to you, as for what I am planning, my reasons for being here, they are not of your concern, so long as you follow my lead and pay attention....when I say run, you run, when I say hide, do so, and so on.”He finally spoke after several minutes of silence, as Felicity was eating away at the steak she had ordered.  
“I'm not a soldier, I don't take commands.”She told him plainly.  
“This isn't a matter of choice, it's a matter of survival, if you want to see the end of what's coming.”


	5. They burn cause they are all afraid

Felicity could honestly say she was having trouble with this whole, a matter of survival thing, because this was not something she had expected. He was very serious, she could see that on his face as they stood after finishing their food. She didn't think she liked New York City anymore. She wanted to run, and keep running till she hit the Pacific Ocean, put as much distance between herself and what was going on here as she possibly could.  
“You should relax, you're far to tense.”Loki said lightly and looked down at her as they left the restaurant and started down the street again.  
“I'm fine.”She lied, looking around at everything.  
“No, you're not.”He called her out, without even thinking twice about it,”You're not going to get hurt or end up dead, even if something were to go wrong...well anyway....those, like the man inside, wont hurt you.”  
“Go wrong....what do you mean go wrong, like they kill you or something?”She asked, and looked over to him for a moment. He wasn't looking at her anymore. She was finding herself both curious and scared, the more she thought about it, the more she didn't like this.  
“Or something.”He replied softly.  
Felicity didn't know why, but something in his tone made her throat tighten a bit. She didn't like that, she shouldn't be feeling any emotions towards her kidnapper other then anger. Right? Except he keeps telling her, he's trying to protect her. What's up with that? This...man...god...is trying to protect her from....something....something big, why shouldn't she be a little emotional over that?  
“What's going on Loki?”She asked, reaching out, not thinking about it, and touching his arm just slightly.  
“This is something I must do, and if I fail...if I can not do what I'm intended as a god....”He started before looking at Felicity and pulling away, straightening himself up again, and squaring his shoulders off,”Just...know that no harm will come to you, and be at peace with that much.”  
Felicity yanked her hand back away from him, and shoved it in her pocket quickly, looking away from him. She gritted her teeth, fighting off the urge to scream at him for reacting like that. That was the most emotion she'd seen out of him since well...he had kidnapped her. Her mind was spinning in circles over what he was after, what he could possibly be planning. She bit her lip slightly as she looked away from him, and watched a few people passing them by as they headed back to the hotel. She grabbed the door handle and was getting ready to step inside when there was a sound behind them, and then she felt Loki's arm wrap around her waist, pulling her away. She let out a small yelp, having not expected that. She was pushed away from him, and stumbled before regaining her balance, to see that there were two men standing before Loki, and he was looking at her, not them.  
“Run.”He said simply.  
Felicity was froze. She wasn't going to run. She didn't think her feet would carry her. She stared at the man in the red and gold painted iron suit. Iron man. She'd seen things about him in the news. Then it clicked in her head. Tony Stark. That's who had spoken to them earlier tonight. She blinked. What did he want with Loki? And what about this guy in the all american uniform, with a...shield. What the hell was up with that? She started towards them, but Loki held his hand up, telling her to stop where she was. She did so without much thought of it.  
“Go, now.”He told her again, urging her with his voice to get out of there.  
“L-...”She started to say, but it was cut off when she choked on the word, because in that moment, Iron man hit Loki up into the sky with a force unlike anything she'd ever seen.  
That got Felicity to burst into action. She took off running, however it wasn't in the opposite direction. She was heading towards the two that had just come at them for no reason. She stepped in front of Iron Man, putting her hands up in front of him, trying to tell him to stop, but he just took off into the sky after Loki. She let out a scream, before looking at the All american boy with his shield.  
“Make him stop!”She cried out, desperation in her voice.  
“I can't do that, ma'm.”He replied simply.  
“Why?!”She screamed before looking up in the sky, feeling her throat getting tight again, her eyes wide and full of fear.  
“He's not someone you should allow to court you around, ma'm, I'm sorry, but this is what we do.”The man said before he turned and took off into the crowd, apparently going to catch up with Iron Man, and Loki.  
Felicity just stood there, a numbness seeming to just surround her for a moment. What was that about? Loki hadn't done anything....not that she knew of. Yeah, okay according to mythology, he was a bit of an ass, but in the last day, she hadn't seen him do anything wrong. Not a single thing. What were they doing? The god had saved her. That meant he wasn't completely bad, right? Her head was spinning, and she didn't think as she took off running after the American wonder, wanting to catch up and see if she couldn't stop this somehow. What was she going to do exactly....she had no idea, but she needed answers, and she needed them to leave Loki alone.  
Loki landed on top of a building, a grunt slipping through his lips as he looked up to see Iron Man hovering over him. He slowly got to his feet, a grimace on his face as he glared at the man, before shaking his head. Iron man slowly landed on the ground, waiting, as if he expected Loki to fight back in this very moment.  
“What are you doing?”Loki asked, raising an eyebrow,”You were just seen by several million people attacking an innocent person, Iron Man.”  
“You're not innocent, and you're not welcome on this planet, not after what you pulled the last two times you were here.”Tony Stark replied, a clear smirk could be heard in his voice.  
“I wasn't doing anything wrong, I took a lovely woman out to dinner, after, I might note, I saved her life two nights ago.”Loki replied, as he started towards Iron Man,”You know....you're going to end up making yourself the bad guy here.”  
“Look, We're aware you're up to something, and we're getting Thor back tonight, he knows your out of Asgard and have returned to Earth, you've messed up this time, we're well prepared for whatever you're planning.”  
“You assume I'm planning anything,”Loki counted, a smirk on his own face,”Clearly I haven't done anything wrong, you're just being biased based on when we last met, Avenger.”  
“Yeah...well...I have a good reason for that.”Tony replied, letting out a small laugh,”You caused a lot of damage last time you decided to take a vacation.”  
“I have served my time, as I mentioned earlier, I'm a free man, and there is nothing you can do about me being here.”Loki snapped at Tony Stark, giving a mocking laugh as he shook his head,”It doesn't matter what you think you're prepared for, you wont stop me this time, because you wont know what's happening until it's too late, that I promise you.”  
“No, we're going to stop you, because we're taking you in, and we're holding you until Thor arrives to take you back to Asgard.”Tony said as he started towards Loki.  
Felicity felt her heart racing, where had they gone? Her eyes were wide with fear as she nearly knocked people over, her feet trying to carry her to Loki, to Iron man, to this fight that shouldn't even, in her head, be happening. She was panting, sweat covered her brow. Where were they? She grunted as an arm went around her waist, and she started to struggle, kicking at the person's shins, and trying hard to get an elbow to the face.  
“Listen ma'm, I'm going to have to stop you right there, you're not going to keep following me into a fight that isn't yours.”The voice behind her said.  
“Listen, Patriot act....you're hurting the wrong person.”She growled as she struggled against the man.  
“No, we're not, we know exactly what we're doing.”He informed her with a voice so serious, she was almost willing to accept that.  
“Look....he saved my life two nights ago....and while as he has gone to extremes to make sure I get better...”She said, not wanting to say that he'd kidnapped her and dragged her several thousand miles from her home,”He hasn't done anything wrong, whatever is going on, you've got the wrong person.”  
“I'm afraid we don't, and one good deed doesn't make up for all the bad.”The man said as he started down the ally.  
“Where are you taking me?”She asked as she continued to fight against him.  
“It seems, ma'm, as much as I hate to do this, I'm going to use you as leverage.”The man explained.  
“Do what?”She snapped as she began fighting harder, just an elbow to the face and she could get away,”I'm not...no...you can't make me damn it!”  
“Well...unless you can break my arm, I'm not letting go.”He said, making it a clear challenge in Felicity's head.  
“Okay well....I just might!”She snapped at him as she began kicking again, hoping to at least slow him down a bit. She wasn't sure where this was going, where he was taking her, but she was now leverage....for a man....that had saved her life, kidnapped her, confessed to being a norse god...a man she just watched get his ass handed to him by Iron Man....a man that....she really shouldn't even, in all honestly, give a shit about. But she was starting to. She had started to. She was in trouble now. Felicity was in way to deep, and she was pretty sure, it was only going to get worst from here.  
Loki dodged Iron man this time, getting a good hit in that sent the man flying through the air, hitting a building close to them. Iron man didn't let that phase him as he got right back up and started at Loki again. Neither man was willing to back down. Loki was looking around as he fought Iron man, keeping his eye out. Had Felicity gotten away? He wasn't so sure. He'd seen how she'd froze when Iron Man and Captain America had arrived. He snarled his lip as he reached his hand out, his staff forming in his hand from a thick black cloud of smoke, and he held it up, a bright beam of green light shooting out of it, and hitting Iron Man, sending the man, once again flying back with such force that Loki honestly hoped he wouldn't get up. He watched as Iron man went rolling, and stopped, taking a moment to get up. Good, he was slowing down just a bit. That's when everything went to hell in a small pretty hand basket.  
Loki heard screaming, and turned to see Captain America heading his way, and in his arms, was Felicity fighting for all she was worth. Loki snarled his lip and started towards Captain America, wanting to get that girl away from the Avengers as quickly as possible, when the man in red, white and blue, stopped, and placed Felicity on the ground.  
“I told you to run, stupid girl.”Loki snapped at her.  
“Technically I did...”She grumbled back, but the fear was evident on her face.  
“Listen, Loki, I don't want to do this to her, it's clear she's innocent, however, she's been around you enough to have information that we can pull from her, and we will take her back to our headquarters if you don't surrender right now to us.”Captain America said, making it clear that he wasn't playing around about this.  
“Don't....don't listen to him...”Felicity said, before looking up at the man with way to much patriotism, then back to Loki,”It's a game, you know I don't know anything....don't you dare listen to him, I don't care if I have to punch you again, you're not doing this.”  
“Now, Loki.”Iron Man said, as he came up behind the God of Mischief,”Give up, or we take her with us....and trust me, you wont find her to get her back,”  
“Loki....don't.”Felicity snapped at him.  
Loki held his head up and turned to look at Iron Man, which caused everyone around to tense up just slightly, however, Loki simply held his wrists out and let Iron Man cuff him. Felicity let out a yelp as she was then cuffed as well. She was wide eyed and looking up at the man that had dragged her there, the one with the shield.  
“I'm sorry....you know to much.”He said simply,”We have to.”  
“But....I don't know anything...”She mumbled as she was ushered to move along.


	6. Shoot me down, but I wont fall, I am titanium

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that everyone that is reading this, is in fact enjoying it.   
> It's not as quality as a lot of the stories on here, however it was the first story, fanfic or not,   
> that I'd ever completed. I wanted to be able to share it with all of you.

Felicity was sitting in a cell now, her hands no longer cuffed, but she was still scared to death. They had kept her from seeing anything really, and that was the worst. If she got out of this cage, how would she get out? That was the point though, she wouldn't know how to get out. She stood up and walked around for a moment, before walking over to the glass wall. She could see Loki from where she was, sitting in a big round room, and it was almost as if that cell was floating, like it could be dropped from something. She pressed her hand against the glass that kept her locked in her own cell, and wondered what was going to happen next. This had to be it, right? She sighed a bit and looked down for a moment before turning and walking back over the bunk, sitting down and then turning herself, so that she was laying down.  
“This was not how you saw things working out this weekend, all you wanted was to get drunk and get some nookie....instead....you're stuck wondering if a god has just risked everything for your dumb ass.”She mumbled to herself lightly.  
Felicity was starting to feel herself getting stir crazy. She wanted out of here, she wanted to get the hell out of dodge. She wasn't sure if they were going to try to question her or not, and that made her nervous. She didn't want them trying to force knowledge out of her that she didn't have. She blinked a few times before looking over towards the large glass door that was locking her in, watching as Loki paced, his face tense. She frowned a bit before looking back up at the ceiling. She should have ran. He wouldn't be trapped, okay, probably, wouldn't be trapped in this place, if she had just done what he'd said.  
She started to sit up when three figures appeared at the cell door. A man with dirty blond hair, a bow hooked to his back, a red head woman, with no visible weapons, and a tall black man with an eye patch. She watched them for a moment, before standing up, moving back away from the door, until her back hit the wall behind her. The red head opened the door and stepped inside, and Felicity narrowed her eyes. She wasn't going to make this easy for them. She wasn't going to give in, and she certainly wasn't going to talk, because she had nothing to say. She didn't know anything, he hadn't told her anything, so their efforts were pretty much going to be useless.  
“Felicity, we need you to come with us.”The woman said, and Felicity stopped for a moment, and just stared at her.  
“How do you know my name?”She asked, narrowing her eyes.  
“I know a lot of things, now, step forward, and don't put up a fight, it's not going to do you any good.”The red head replied.  
“It's not going to do you any good to drag me anywhere.”Felicity said simply before starting forward,”But I'm in no mood to really fight anyone, so let's just get this over with.”  
The woman grabbed Felicity's arms and cuffed her, before guiding her forward, walking around the big cell that seemed to be suspended over nothing, that was now holding Loki. Felicity tried not to stare, as she didn't want them getting anything in their head. She bit her lip just slightly and looked around for a moment, before glancing towards Loki again. She had to figure out something. It was clear that he wasn't able to get out right now. She met his gaze for a moment, and then looked away, not wanting him to get into anymore shit then he was already in. She closed her eyes for a moment, taking a deep breath as they left the holding area and started down a long, very hospital looking hallway.  
After a few more minutes of walking, though Felicity really wasn't paying much attention to the surroundings anymore, she found herself being led into a large open room that was full of computers, and standing there, was Patriot act, and Tony Stark, as well as another man that seemed far to calm at the moment. She was led to this glass table, and sat down, her hands still cuffed. Everyone else stood there, watching her closely, and she furrowed her brows before looking around for a moment.  
“You need to tell us everything.”Said the black man with the eye patch.  
“Like I said before, I don't know anything.”She said simply, before shrugging,”He didn't speak a word of anything to me.”  
“He trusts you enough to tell you to run, to try and keep you out of trouble, you must know something.”Tony said, as he took a seat across from Felicity.  
“Well, I don't....all I know is that he brought me here to protect me....and exactly three days ago, he saved my life.”She replied, as she leaned forward,”Why can't you just accept truth when you hear it.”  
“Because I have trouble believing you're telling the truth.”Tony answered her, raising an eyebrow as he watched her closely.  
“Well...then don't believe me, but I am telling you the truth, I even tried getting him to tell me what was going on, he didn't, and now that I'm sitting right here, I'm glad that he didn't speak a word to me,”She said as she looked around then back to Tony Stark, who looked overly amused right now.  
“Do you think we're the bad guys?”The black man spoke again, leaning over the table, his hands resting on it to hold him up.  
“I don't think you're particularly nice, no.”She answered him honestly,”I haven't seen Loki do anything wrong, he saved my life, and while he was keeping me away from my home, he hasn't hurt me, hasn't threatened me or done anything that should condone your actions,”  
“You're very wrong about that.”The man said, shaking his head as if she was a foolish child or something.  
“Not really...I haven't seen once of bad out of him, despite who he is and what he is notorious of.”She said and snorted a bit,”Look...you guys might have some bad blood with Loki, but I'm telling you right now, he hasn't done anything, and you're holding him, against his will, I might add, without telling him what his charges are, therefore, you're breaking the Constitution, and that's illegal.”  
“You think we care?”Tony asked with a bit of a laugh,”We're a bit over the heads of the government, and as long as we keep Earth safe, it doesn't matter what we have to do.”  
“It should.”Felicity replied,”Hero's don't act like the bad guys,”  
“Your opinion of us is biased based on your experience with the one that really is the bad guy here.”Steve Rogers spoke up,”We're only doing what we have to, what is best, and you should be willing to accept that.”  
“In my experience, anything that you're forced to accept, is usually a bad thing.”Felicity pointed out, with a bit of a smirk,”So tell me again why I shouldn't think of you guys as doing the wrong thing here?”  
“Because....my brother has done many things, things that make me feel as though I shouldn't call him my brother with pride.”A voice from behind Felicity said, it was deep, and it made her pause for a moment.  
“That's his past....can someone not change?”She asked, as she slowly turned to look at him.  
“My brother....it is very unlikely with him,”The man replied. Felicity was taken aback for a moment. The man was tall, his hair blond and shoulder length, and he was wearing armor, and had bright blue eyes much like Loki's. She wondered what his name was. She wasn't all that good with mythology, so she would just wait until he spoke his name.  
“Then why did he save me?”  
“Personal gain, would be what I suspect.”He replied.  
“What has he to gain with me, I'm just a human girl, nothing special.”  
“He can use you as a distraction, he can use you as a shield, to keep us at bay, there are many things to gain.”He replied.  
“He wouldn't....his claim is that he is going to protect me, and he has thus far, except for the whole, you guys taking me prisoner thing.”She said simply.  
“You're naive human girl.”The man finally said before shaking his head,”Men change, Gods do not.”  
“And you're naive to think that someone, god or man, can't.”Felicity said simply.  
The tall warrior one just shook his head before looking at the black man with the eye patch, motioning for him to step back, as well as the others. Felicity wasn't paying attention to this, she was busy trying to figure out how she was going to get herself and Loki out of here. She wasn't sure if she should keep defending the god, since everyone and their brother, no pun intended, seemed to think that he was nothing but trouble. There had to be a good reason for that, right? She shrugged it off as she noticed everyone but the tall blond walking off. The man then took a seat next to her, placing one arm on the table. She studied him for a moment before looking away.  
“Why do you defend him?”He asked, his tone very serious.  
“Because, he saved my life, I at least owe him for that.”She replied simply. She was starting to think it was more then that, but she wasn't going to get into details about that with some stranger.  
“He has tried enslaving your planet, and he has tried doing the same to Asgard, my home.”The man said to her, as if trying to get through to her just how bad Loki was.  
“Like I said, that was his past, why is it so hard to believe that someone can change?”She said to him, as she turned and completely faced him.  
“In all the years I have been alive, never once have I seen a change in him, so now, I find it hard to believe it can happen.”The man said to her as he looked down at his lap, then back up to her.  
“Well...sometimes the impossible isn't nearly so.”Felicity argued slightly.  
The man just shook his head and started to stand up. Felicity wasn't sure if that was good or not. She doubted it. With Loki's brother here, there was a very slim chance they could get away now. She bit her lips slightly before looking down. She wasn't sure what she was going to do now. She was the reason they were in this mess. She should have just run like he'd told her to.  
“You're very sure of yourself, human girl, but you must know, sometimes all is not as it seems.”The man said lightly.  
“If that's what you truly think, you're welcome to it, but until I see it, I wont change my opinion.”She replied before she looked up at him,”What is your name?”  
“Thor, the God of Thunder.”He replied simply.  
She blinked a bit before looking away. She sighed before looking down at the table trying very hard to figure out what she was going to do. This was a sticky situation to say the least. She heard someone clear their throat and looked up to see Tony Stark, and the very calm scientist looking guy standing there, watching her. She raised an eyebrow before slowly standing up.  
“Look, we believe you...nothing in the way you're acting or carrying yourself, makes us think you are lying.”Tony finally said after a moment,”However, you still need to understand, Loki is not someone you need to associate yourself with, you need to get the hell out of here and forget everything you saw.”  
“Well...I wanted to leave two days ago, but plans have changed, and this time, I'm not leaving without Loki, so I suppose you'll have to just keep me.”She told him, her voice firm and very serious, leaving no room for doubt.  
“Fine.”Tony said simply, and took her by the arm and started to lead her back to where the holding cells were,”However, don't assume you can find a way out, this place is locked down tight.”  
“Stop.”Thor said, having stepped back into the main room, standing in the way of the hallway, looking at Tony and the other man,”You need to let her go, regardless of what she says.”  
Felicity snarled her lip at Thor. She wasn't leaving that easily. She wasn't going to run like a scared child and leave Loki here to deal with this load of crap. She glanced up at Tony, and then back to Thor and rolled her eyes, letting out a laugh. She pulled away from Tony Stark and walked over to Thor, trying very hard to hide the fact that all of this left her wishing she could go home. Made her wish that this was a dream and that she'd wake up and none of this would happen.  
“I'm not leaving, not without Loki.”She said to him,”I've made that very clear...you're judging someone based on their past, and you're holding him without reasonable doubt or suspicion, so I think you should stop telling me what is best for me, and take me back to that damn cell, because I'm not going anywhere.”  
“Listen, human girl, you're going to do what you're told, because it's very clear that you don't know what is good for you.”Thor responded easily. He was clearly not even the slightest bit intimidated by her words, and she hadn't expected him to be.  
“You're very wrong, I'm figuring out just fine what is best for me and what isn't, so don't try that.”She told him, smiling grimly.  
“Enlighten me.”Thor said, looking amused by what she was saying.  
“It's none of your business.”She retorted before stepping around him,”Look, if you wont take me back, I'll walk myself.”  
“No need for that.”Tony said and sighed before following after her, patting Thor on the arm as he did so.  
“That's what I figured.”She mumbled slightly, as she continued forward. She wasn't sure what she was going to do, but she was trying hard to work it out in her head.  
Felicity stayed silent as they entered the holding area again, and looked around. There had to be something. She didn't see the woman or the man with the bow. There was no sign of anyone other then Loki, standing there watching her from behind the glass. She held her head high as she glanced around, trying to piece a plan together in her head. She could do this. She got them in this mess, she could get them out. Then she spotted it. There was something near Loki's holding cell, something that looked like the key to getting him out. She bit her lip and looked at it carefully as they walked. It was something similar to a sound board, but she was willing to bet, that close to his cell, it was like the one just outside of hers, with a button that would open the door if she hit it. She had to get over there, and quickly. She glanced back at Tony and the other man, the one who was looking far calmer then anyone else she'd seen. Could she do it with them right behind her? She had some confidence in herself, she had to believe she could. She'd have to be fast, as they'd easily catch up with her, and stop her, but she was sure if she could just get over there, over to where she could open the door, she could get Loki out of that cage before anyone stopped her. She took a deep breath and took off running. It was now or never.


	7. The risks we take

Felicity got to the board, and looked down. She bit her lip and glanced back to see the others were running after her. She let out a small grunt, and finally hit a button. She looked up and let out an almost sigh of relief when the door slid open. She glanced back to see that Tony was still running at her, but the other man had stopped. He was going to go after Loki now. She didn't waste any time to take off running. This wasn't some game to her. She had done what she thought she had to do, and now had to get away before she suffered for it.  
“Felicity.”Loki said, snapping her attention over to him, and that's exactly the direction she started to run.  
She glanced back, and could see that she had only momentarily confused Tony Stark by changing direction, but it was just the moment she needed to put enough distance between herself and him to not get caught. She got herself behind Loki, and looked down to see that she was still handcuffed. She'd figure that out when they got the hell out of here.  
“Next time I say run...”He started before she held her hands up to stop him.  
“I did run...after you....and next time, I wont be running away either, just get us out of here before you lecture me.”She told him, before her eyes went wide as the one that seemed so calm let out a yell that quickly turned into a roar, his whole body shifting, the bones moving underneath skin, which was turning green, in just a moments notice he was at least eight foot talk, green, and terrifying, and she bit back the urge to yelp in fear of this one.  
Loki turned to face Felicity, and wrapped his arms around her waist. She took no time to hide her face in his chest, as she heard metal crunching around them. She was in panic mode now. What the hell was that thing? She was honestly sure she didn't want to know. There was a burst of wind, and then it went completely silent for a moment. When she looked up again, they were no longer in that place, where ever it was, standing on a roof top. She slowly pulled away from Loki, and looked around. Where were they now? She twitched her nose and started to walk towards the edge of the building. She wanted to get a good look at her surroundings, find out where she was, because she wasn't so sure she wanted to travel anymore.  
“Why didn't you run?”Loki snapped at her after a few moments of silence, sounding frustrated and angry.  
“I told you....I did run....just not in the same manner you wanted me to.”She replied as she turned to face him again.  
“You're foolish, what did you expect to do?”He snapped as he started towards her.  
“Stop them from beating the hell out of you, what did you think I was going to do, look pretty?”She replied as she crossed her arms over her chest, glaring at him.  
“Instead you got us captured, had you ran like I instructed you to do in the first place, that would have never happened.”He told her, his voice stern.  
“Heaven forbid I try to do something good.”She hissed and turned away from him, staring out at the city around them. They were still in New York, just very far away from the hotel they'd been staying in.  
“Never do something like that again, you're just a human, you can't take them on, no matter how much you try.”He said to her, now standing right behind her.  
“Tony Stark is only a man....the only thing that makes him super, is his suit.”She said, and glanced back at him,”What makes me any different?”  
“You don't have weapons.”He pointed out, as he looked down at her.  
“I got you out of that cage didn't I...my intelligence....my street smarts is weapon enough.”She retorted with a bit of a shrug. She glanced back up at him, and raised her chin a bit, trying to see him better without actually turning around.  
“You showed bravery....despite being a mere human.”He said as he looked away from her, and up at the skyline.  
“I did what had to be done, that doesn't take bravery...”She replied, before turning her head back around so she was now looking forward once again.  
“You'd be surprised,”  
“After the last few days, absolutely nothing can surprise me anymore.”She said with a small snort.  
Felicity kept her arms wrapped around herself, before letting out a small yawn. She wasn't sure how long they were in that holding cell, that place, but she was certain she was far more worn out then she'd been in a long time, and she was absolutely ready to get some sleep. She wanted to be able to just relax for a little bit, and calm herself down from all the excitement, good and bad.  
“What did they ask you?”He asked after several more moments of silence.  
“What I knew....and I told them the truth, I didn't know anything,”She answered him, before turning to look at him,”You're brother has made it apparently....and he tried very hard to get me to talk, but there is nothing I can say, I don't know what's going on in that head of yours...though I'm willing to bet if it has anything to do with what they claimed are your past experiences, you need to stop.”  
“What do you mean?”He asked as he stared at her for a moment, as if in disbelief.  
“They told me how you'd tried before to take over Earth, and where you're from as well....how you'd done bad things....why keep doing that anyway?”She replied, being completely honest with him, though, she was well aware, she had no reason to be, he wasn't completely honest with her.  
“You don't understand what's going on, and I can't try to make you.”  
“You have a choice, Loki, keep taking the same path, keep failing, or change...why do you act as if you don't?”She said to him, poking him in his chest.  
“My brother thinks me a joke, I am a god, and I am doing what I must, unlike you, human, this is far more then a matter of choice, or pride...this is my destiny.”He said before looking up and around at the buildings that surrounded them.  
“Destiny....you believe in that load of horseshit?”She said and laughed at him,”Nothing, and I mean nothing, is set in stone, if you want to believe that, go right ahead, but watch, I'll prove you wrong yet.”  
“And what makes you think there is anything else for me?”He asked, looking at Felicity again,”You know nothing of me,”  
“I think that if you're willing to save someone, and protect them, despite not knowing anything about them, you cant be as bad as they make you out to be.”She replied, with a solid nod of her head,”I think that....if you want something in life, force is not always the way to get it, you're immortal, you've got all the time in the world, why struggle to make it happen now?”  
“Because, things...life...it's not as simple as you perceive it to be.”He answered easily,”And I have waited long enough to have what is rightfully mine.”  
“But....but what if ruling one place or another....it isn't what you're meant to do?”She asked, trying to see if she couldn't get him to talk more, get more information out of him then what little he was giving.  
“I am a god, and I've seen what humans have done to Earth, I can make this place better, show them what a true ruler is, show them that their kings and leaders are nothing.”He said, tensing up a bit as he spoke.  
“A better rule by doing what?”She asked, raising an eyebrow,”Forcing them to worship you?”  
“If I must use force, then yes.”  
“Then that makes you no better then any human who thinks themselves a god.”She said simply, giving a bit of a shrug,”and if this is the sort of game you're going to play, you can leave me in the dust, I wont be part of that,”  
“You wont be safe, and I can't have that.”He said simply,”You're better off staying at my side.”  
“While you hurt people, I don't think so.”  
“Felicity...”He started before pausing, shaking his head,”We need to go somewhere so that you might rest.”  
“I was just thinking the same thing.”She mumbled, trying not to think about what he was originally going to say.  
Loki turned and started walking off. Felicity, not knowing what else to do, followed after the God. She was very serious, meant every word she had just said. She'd defended him against those people, but if his intention was to hurt those around her, she would disappear. She would make sure he didn't find her. She'd make sure she didn't have to watch him destroy everything, and possibly himself. She bit her lip again, her bright hazel eyes taking in the world around her. People could change, and if people...in all their imperfections could change, so could a God, right? She tossed that around in her brain, and decided, in the end, that yes, they could, and she would do everything she could in her power, to get Loki to change his ways. Even if just slightly. Keep the mischief, and all that fun stuff, just take away the...evil...is a good word for it, take the evil out, replace it with something else. Something better.  
“What are you thinking?”Loki asked, which is when Felicity realized he was looking at her.  
“Nothing really.”She said simply.  
“Would you lie to me?”He asked, still watching her as they started down the stairs, entering the building they were standing on.  
“I haven't decided yet,”She replied, giving a small shrug.  
“I haven't lied to you.”He said pointedly.  
“But you haven't given the whole truth either.”She retorted, giving her own argument.  
“What truth do you need?”He asked, as he looked ahead for a moment.  
“Why?”Felicity asked, having given herself a few minutes to think about it,”Why hurt people, hurt those you love, like your brother....why...do any of this?”  
“I don't understand...why...take my throne, my place in the realm of kings...because I have to, because it is what I'm burdened with.”  
“At what cost?”She continued,”The loss of those you care about....the loss of those you rule over, when they rebel and take you out....what is the cost to power....and is it really worth it?”  
“Those are things....that I will simply have to face when they come forth.”  
“That is the biggest load of bullshit I have ever heard in my whole life.”She said with a small snort,”You really mean to tell me, that in the end, losing everything is worth that one moment where you had it all?”  
“As a god, king, or ruler of any kind, that is simply a risk one must take.”Loki said, as they entered a hallway, heading towards an elevator as to exit the building and find another hotel or somewhere to stay for the night.  
“You do realize, that through out history, Kings, Queens, and rulers of any sort that lost everything....regretted the decisions they made while they reigned....can you live with the regret?”She continued, trying hard to pry under that shell he was clearly, in her head, hiding behind.  
“There are always risks to achieving greatness, not everyone is going to be pleased by your methods or your decisions, you simply do what you must, and accept the fate and consequences of those decisions.”He said, his tone sharp, as they stepped onto the elevator.  
“No...it's not that simple, and you know it...you'll be restless, miserable, forceful...you'll be coming something you're not, because of the regrets, the power going to your head, and as I mentioned before, that is not something that I want to sit back and watch happen.”Felicity said, her tone just as sharp.  
Loki turned towards her, and and took a deep breath, and then took a step towards her, causing Felicity to back herself against the wall. She'd made him mad. Again. He was definitely going to smite her this time. She was so certain of it. She closed her eyes and tried very hard not to grimace, and then something else totally different happened. There were lips lightly pressed against hers. It wasn't forceful, and it wasn't creepy, they just rested there. Felicity slowly relaxed before opening her eyes. Loki pulled away after a moment and shook his head at her. She frowned and tilted her head, wondering what that was about.  
“You think and talk to much.”He said, sounding once again, as if he were bored or something.  
“I do what I can.”She said, smiling just slightly, giving another shrug. Felicity wasn't nearly so calm on the inside. She didn't like those butterflies in her stomach. The man was talking about taking over the world, and all this other crazy stuff, someone like that shouldn't make her knee's weak. Someone like that should be pissing her off. She almost grumbled at herself, but held back the urge, decided to just keep that hot mess of thoughts in her head. He didn't need to know everything.


	8. An Unsettling Departcher

Felicity was getting ready to step off the elevator when she looked down at her hands, wondering for a moment about the handcuffs. He had removed them the instant they had landed, before they had started talking. They were just up there now, and it made her wonder, could those other people track them? Would those people that had taken her and Loki captive know that they'd been there because of those handcuffs? She almost wanted to go get them just to make sure, but then figured, if that was the case, they could track those cuffs down and actually find her and Loki again. She didn't need that, not right now. She needed food and to sleep more then anything.  
“I need food.”She blurted out, as they exited the building and slipped down the darkening street.  
“Fine.”Loki replied simply, and looked around for a moment,”We'll stop so you can eat before we do anything else.”  
“Thank you.”She said as she stuck her hands in her pockets. She had gotten those butterflies under control, and she was happy about that. She didn't need her womanly emotions getting in the way of common sense right now. Definitely not right now.  
Several minutes of walking, and they found a little restaurant that was open late. She slipped inside, glancing back to see that Loki was following her like a hawk right now, before turning around to speak to the woman behind the counter. Loki stepped up behind her, and after a few minutes, they had her food, and she was walking out of the little diner. Loki had tricked the woman, the one that had served them. Felicity wasn't all that sure how, but he had none the less, because the woman didn't make them pay for the food. Felicity wished she had that sort of superpower. She'd be able to actually save money and buy a car, or a house instead of the crappy apartment she was living in. Though if she had that power, she could just trick someone into letting her have a house, instead of paying for that. That would take less time then saving up the money by tricking everyone else. Felicity shook the random thoughts from her head, and looked around for a moment. It was completely dark out now, and she felt safer for a moment. It was hard to see at night, which meant they'd be harder to find for a little while anyway.  
Loki finally decided on a place that suited his fancy, and Felicity was almost too thrilled. She wanted to smack him for being so damn picky, but she really didn't say anything about it. She was just glad he'd made up his mind, and got them a room. She really wasn't sure how she felt about walking everywhere. He had the power to do otherwise, and yet, he chose to walk, strut his stuff, as if he were preparing people to get used to seeing him around. That gave her a small chill as she sat down and started to dig into her food. She didn't need to think like that, she'd find a way to prove Thor wrong, prove Loki wrong. She'd find a way to change the way he thought about all of this. She had to. It was her mission now. At least, in her head it was anyway.  
“You make a face when you're thinking to hard.”Loki said, breaking the long silence that had settled between them.  
“You make faces all the time, what's your point?”She responded as she looked up at him.  
“What are you thinking about?”He asked, leaning forward from where he was sitting across from her.  
“Just...thinking...there was nothing to talk about, so I kept the conversation in my head for a bit.”She said, trying very hard not to blurt out what she was thinking about. If he could choose to hide things, she could fairly do so as well.  
“Clearly it's something important if you wont share.”He inquired as he watched her carefully,”No one sits and ponders for the sake of it.”  
“Many people do...they are called philosophers...thank you so much.”She said as she took the last bite of her food, before standing to throw her trash away.  
“You don't trust me.”  
“You're a bipolar son of a bitch, I can't help it.”  
“Is it because of what they said to you?”  
“No...it's because of what you wont tell me, despite your claims that you want to keep me safe.”  
Loki stood and followed after her, making Felicity feel like a criminal in a maximum security prison. She was capable of throwing trash away in the next room without someone being right there. She tossed her stuff away before turning and looking at him, one eyebrow raised in suspicion.  
“Why do you keep doing that?”She asked.  
“Doing what?”  
“Following me around like a lost puppy.”  
“I'm keeping an eye on you.”He explained, giving a bit of a shrug.  
“Okay, first off....I'm one room away, I'm fairly certain that if I need your help, I can scream, second off...there has to be personal space, or I'm fairly certain you wont have to worry about those people looking for you, because I'm going to be the reason you end up dead in a ditch somewhere.”She said and shook her head, giving a bit of a sigh.  
“I'm doing what I can, don't act as if it's a burden.”  
“You know, I'm not even going to attempt this argument with you, because it's useless, however, I'm telling you right now, I don't need you to follow me all over the place, I'm okay,”She said as she started off to go find a bed to lay down in. She needed to rest, and get away from him for a few minutes. She felt like she was going to puke rainbows, while at the same time, snap and go postal. This was not fun. She had to keep her head straight and her emotions as far out of this as completely possible. She just had to. There was no other options.  
Felicity wasn't all that surprised that there was multiple rooms in this suite they were in, he seemed to have a thing for the dramatic, the biggest and the best, that's what made him happy. She shook her head as she pushed the door open and looked at the large bed, and the bedroom set that surrounded it. All dark wood. It was lovely to say the least. She glanced over her shoulder, before shutting the door behind her. She needed some rest. There was no joking about that anymore. Felicity gave a small sigh. She didn't like that she was stuck in the middle of what she was fairly certain going to turn into world war three, but she wasn't given many options right now.  
She unbuttoned her jeans and tugged them off, before walking over to the bed, pulling the blankets aside and laying down. Tomorrow was a new day, maybe things would get better. Thinking like that seemed silly, but she didn't have a choice, all these thoughts running through her head made her nervous, made her want to duck and run. She wasn't built like that, she had to find some peace of mind so she could stand and fight, even if it was only so that she could survive in the end. Laying down, Felicity pulled the covers over her and relaxed for a moment, closing her eyes, and in just a few minutes, she was completely asleep.  
“Felicity,”A voice said, breaking through the darkness and causing Felicity to stir a bit. She mumbled something incoherent and rolled over, not quite ready to get out of bed at this moment. She was peaceful and sleeping.  
“Get up.”The voice said again, causing her to grumble just slightly.  
“Felicity, you need to get yourself up.”The voice continued.  
Felicity finally opened her eyes, slowly, blinking away the sleep that was wanting to hold them tightly closed. She looked up to see Loki standing over her, his arms crossed. She frowned and shook her head, and started to roll over, wanting to go back to sleep and ignore him. He grabbed her arm before she could, and she sighed before slowly sitting up. He looked pleased with himself, and she simply huffed at him for that, as she wiped her eyes.  
“Why?”She grumbled as she looked up at him again.`  
“We need to leave.”He said simply.  
“Right now?”She asked, her voice having a slight whine in it. She didn't feel like she'd slept all that long, and she was wondering what time it was.  
“Yes...I need to take you some place.”He replied, turning to leave the room.  
“It better include a breakfast....and coffee.”She mumbled as she pulled herself out of the bed, grabbing her jeans and pulling them on as quickly as possible.  
She slowly pulled her shoes on before brushing her hair out with her fingers the best she could. She then left the room as well, following after him, wondering what he wanted to do so badly that he had to disturb her sleep in such a manner. At least he hadn't poked or shook her or anything like that. She was pretty sure if he had, she'd have hit him.  
“I must leave...I'm taking you someplace safe until I can return.”He said to her, as she yawned, trying very hard to wake herself up.  
“Leaving to go where?”She asked, sounding curious now.  
“Don't bother yourself with that, just know that I will return.”He answered, before slipping out of the room.  
Felicity had to hurry to catch up with him, and watched as he stepped on the elevator. More walking? The man could practically poof from place to place, and he wanted to walk everywhere. She didn't understand. She'd take total advantage of his powers, using them to make herself as lazy as possible. She stepped on the elevator behind him. The doors shut, and she turned to ask where it was he was going to put her to keep her safe, when he wrapped his arms around her, and they did poof. She closed her eyes tightly, having not expected that. After a moment, she was standing on solid ground again, and she pulled away from him to look around and see where she was at.  
“What is this place?”She asked, looking confused.  
“It's a temporary home....everything is taken care of....you just need to keep your head low until I return.”He replied as he watched her closely for a moment, waiting to see how she was going to react.  
“How long are you going to be gone?”She asked, turning to meet his gaze after a moment of exploring what looked to be an apartment.  
“I don't know yet.”  
Felicity could see tension on his face, and wondered where he was going, what he was going to be doing. He seemed like he wasn't looking forward to the trip he was about to take. That couldn't be a good sign, could it? She twitched her nose lightly before looking around again.  
“Felicity, please keep yourself from getting in harms way, I can't just jump back and forth to save you.”Loki said, his voice stern and very serious, wanting to get this point across to her the best he could.  
“I'm really not that much of a trouble maker Loki....I think I can handle myself just fine.”She replied, as she let her gaze return to his face, meeting his bright blue eyes for a moment.  
“I certainly hope you're speaking nothing less then the truth on that matter.”He said quietly, shaking his head.  
“I haven't lied to you yet....despite your unwillingness to do the same.”She grumbled, rolling her eyes at him.  
Loki moved towards Felicity once a silence settled over them. She wasn't looking at him, she had turned to return to exploring the little apartment she was going to be staying in for awhile. Felicity jumped when he put his hands on her shoulders, and glanced up at him. His face was very serious, but it didn't make her nervous as it should have. Usually when he had a serious look and it made her nervous, it was because she was busy pushing buttons and trying to irritate him. He turned her slowly to face him, and moved his hands from her shoulders to her face. Felicity found this to be odd, and shoved those butterflies back down. Ignore emotions. This is a matter of survival. Keeping her head above water. Loki leaned down and pressed his lips against hers, and she thought she was going to melt there for a moment. What was he doing? She almost wanted to fight him, but instead she accepted it. She brought her hands up and placed them against his chest, and parted her lips just slightly, giving him permission that she hadn't granted when he had tried this before.  
After a moment, Loki pulled away, and Felicity tried very hard to stand there like she was completely composed and not a melting ball of something on the inside. He looked, in her opinion, almost worried about something. She could see something had his gears turning and that had her curious. Was he not happy that he found himself getting attached, that he had kissed her? Was he not happy about the trip he was taking? She couldn't tell for sure, but he seemed, almost distant for a moment. It took him a moment before he actually released her face, and then he gave a small, almost sad smile, and disappeared from sight.  
“Be safe.”She said softly before looking down for a moment. She was jungle fucked. She was not suppose to let her emotions get in the way. That was not what she had planned. She grumbled lightly, before looking around again. She needed to find something to do. She took a seat on the couch and turned the television on and smacked her lips. She could still taste him there. That was annoying. He started this. She would point that out when he got back. He started this, and he was causing her an awful lot of trouble right now. Little did she know, how long it would be before she'd see him again.


	9. Where'd you go, I miss you so

First Month. Felicity finally started to think that he wasn't coming back. She was getting used to the idea that things were going back to normal. She still thought often of him, but that was only because in the week that she'd been around him, with him, it seemed it changed a bit of her reality on things.  
Second Month. She finally found a job, and get herself working. She had to eat, needed clothing, needed a lot of things, and she couldn't expect anyone to do those things for her. She was getting on with her life. She hadn't had any trouble from the men that had taken her and Loki in. She hadn't heard or seen anything that might mean Loki was back. It didn't matter, she just had to pretend everything was normal, and make things work, she had to make life better for herself.  
Third Month. She was completely used to the idea of being by herself again. She didn't think much of what had happened only three short months ago. She was just going on, and she was getting back to being happy without much hesitation. She'd made a friend or two, but it was nothing major, just people she'd talk to while she was at work. She wasn't one to go out and party and spend nights out on the town anyway. Never had been.  
Felicity had just left work, she was working in a department store, and was making okay money. It was enough to survive on. She could pay bills, buy food, had a little money to splurge with when she wanted. She was walking down the street, knowing it was only a block from her house. It wasn't late, but it was getting dark outside. She was going to get some take out Chinese food and watch some bad sitcoms for a bit before she went to bed. It seemed like a great plan for her night.  
She was almost home when someone grabbed her arm and pulled her into an ally. She turned to hit the person that did it, but came face to face with Iron Man, and the super patriot. She blinked a bit, and her heart started racing. What the hell? She started to take a step back, but found herself pressed against someone that was now behind her. She glanced behind her to see the red head woman from before. What was going on? She moved herself so that she wasn't so close to any of the three of them, and took a deep breath. Three months of peace. Three months of none of this craziness. Why are they here now?  
“Where is he hiding?”Iron Man asked, as he stood there, staring down at her.  
“I have no clue...I haven't seen him in months.”She replied, as she looked between the three of them standing there surrounding her.  
“Look...you're the last person to see him, and in the last month or so, there has been a lot of unexplained activity....you need to tell us where he is.”The woman spoke, crossing her arms over her chest, as if trying to intimidate Felicity.  
“I'm telling you the truth, it's been three months since I've seen him....I have no idea where he could be, or what he's doing....and honestly, I find it a bit annoying that you assume that I'm some Gods babysitter!”Felicity cried out, throwing her hands out as she tried to defend herself,”I don't even know how to contact him.”  
“Ma'm...why did he just leave you behind?”The one in red white and blue spoke, his voice calmer then the other two.  
“I don't know, he said that he had things to take care of....that he'd come back....but he didn't....so I assume that....he's busy or that I'm no longer nearly the fun little toy he'd first thought.”Felicity answered, shaking her head,”I'm working, living in an apartment....and I eat Chinese take out, and ramen noodles most nights....I'm sorry but I'm not the person you need to be talking to.”  
“We just had to cover our bases,”Iron Man spoke up,”Last we saw you, you were dead set on staying by his side, so when things start happening that seem to be Loki related, you were the person we needed to see first.”  
“I can understand that, and honestly....if he were still here...I probably wouldn't tell you just the same....however, I don't know where he's at.”Felicity replied, as she looked down, and shook her head.  
“Ma'm....is there any way we could convince you to help us?”The other man spoke, his arms resting easily at his side.  
“Do you want my honest answer?”  
“Of course.”  
“No...because I still think that someone can change.”  
The woman look taken aback at what Felicity had said before looking at the other two. They all just stood there for a moment, before the woman turned and looked at Felicity again, as if studying her. Felicity could say that she was a little uncomfortable with that. She didn't know if the woman was trying to see if she was lying, or if she was hiding anything, or what the woman was doing.  
“Loki is nothing but dangerous...he's willing to try and kill his brother to take what he wants, you shouldn't be so quick to defend him.”The woman finally spoke.  
“I'm not defending anyone, I'm simply speaking from person experience, sure, he set of my crazy radar a bit, but he didn't hurt me, if anything, he did what he could to do the opposite.”Felicity answered,”He's a god, completely capable of defending himself....I'm not his mother.”  
“No...but you mean something to him for him to try so hard to keep you close by.”Iron Man spoke up,”Did he ever say anything more to you?”  
“Not really...I asked him about what you all had told me before, but he tried to just blow it off like I didn't know what I was talking about, so I stopped pushing, only so many times you can hit a wall before you get a headache.”Felicity answered him, giving a small shrug.  
“You make a good point, but I'm telling you now, he's back, there has been some strange things going on, and I should tell you, that you need to watch out.”Iron man said, shaking his head,”Though from the way you talk, I doubt you'll listen.”  
“I'm listening, however, whatever I choose to do, it's because I want to live, not because I'm an idiot.”Felicity retorted simply, giving a bit of a smile,”I don't let my emotions decide what I do.”  
The woman with the red hair gave a nod, as if she could respect what Felicity was saying. That was a small moment of relief. She didn't need these guys breathing down her neck, and trying to push her into doing something she wasn't okay with. She finally took a deep breath before looking back towards the street. She needed to go home. She needed to get out of her work clothes and get some food.  
“Is there anything else you need?”Felicity asked after a moment of silence.  
“No, just keep your eyes open, and watch your back.”Iron man answered, before taking off into the sky.  
Felicity watched as the other two took off as well, and in a moments notice, just as quickly as they had arrived, they were gone. She let out a small breath of relief, before slipping out of the ally and starting home. She was going to order in. Let the Chinese food place deliver tonight. She did not want another experience like that this evening. She hurried into the apartment building, and rushed up the stairs. She wanted the safety of her sweat pants and her couch.  
She got to her door, and grabbed the keys out of her pocket, and quickly unlocked the door and stepped inside. She shut the door and locked it behind her, before letting herself completely relax. No more crazy tonight. None. She wouldn't have it. She turned and as she did so, her heart stopped. There, stood Loki, in armor, looking ready for battle. She paused and her eyes went wide. He was back after all.  
“Loki.”She said softly, and turned herself completely to face him, looking surprised.  
“I've returned...I'm sorry for the delay.”He replied, giving a small nod of his head.  
“Delay....Loki....it's been months....”She said, trying very hard not to sound breathless as she took him in.  
“I'm aware, Felicity, I had things that I had to see completed before I could return.”Loki told her as he moved towards her.  
“What's going on?”She asked, tilting her head to the side, her face full of questions that she wasn't sure she should ask right now.  
“I have done what needed to be done, don't worry yourself with the rest.”He said as he brought his hands up to her face.  
“I have to worry....those people...Iron man and his friends....they cornered me tonight on my way back here.”She said as she looked up in his eyes. She was astounded, but she wasn't in shock. She worried, seeing him dressed as a soldier, as the last time she saw him, he was simply wearing nice suits, coming off as someone with a lot of money on their hands.  
“No need for worry anymore, they wont come near you again.”He tried to assure her.  
“Where did you go?”She asked as she stood there, keeping her eyes on him, trying to see if she could detect or sort out the lie, if he chose to tell one.  
“I returned home...there were things that I had to do, things that I needed to see through, to make sure I could complete what I'm on Earth to do.”He replied, answering her without giving her the whole truth.  
Felicity pulled away from him and shook her head. She then turned and started towards the kitchen. This was about what he'd spoke of before. Taking Earth over as his kingdom. She bit her lip as she looked around, needing something to distract herself for a moment. She glanced back to see that he was following after her, looking worried.  
“Loki, I told you before....if force, death, harm....if that's what you have on your agenda, I would not be a part of that.”She told him, her voice stern and angry.  
“I must do what is necessary, Felicity, why can't you understand that?”  
“Because I have flat seen that there is a part of you that doesn't want to hurt anyone, you're doing this out of spite, for whatever reason, and it makes you no better then a child throwing a fit.”She said as she turned to look at him.  
“So you think that I am doing this because I'm nothing more then a child, selfish and impatient?”He asked, as he moved towards her.  
“No...I think that you're trying to be the bad guy, when you know that it isn't really you.”She said, giving a bit if a shrug.  
“I have everything to prove.”He said, raising his voice just slightly,”I can live with the consequences of my actions, but I must do what I'm burdened to do.”  
“I don't believe that for a moment.”She replied, giving a small shrug as she took a step away from him.  
“Because you have not lived my life, because you are simply a human.”He snapped as he tried moving towards her again.  
“And you're a god....it's humans who are petty and selfish....You could be so much more then that if you wanted to.”She snapped right back, rolling her eyes at him,”If this...what you're saying....is what you really want....then you should go, I can protect myself,”  
Loki stopped where he was and just stared at her for a moment. He had a look of grief on his face, and Felicity wished in that moment that she hadn't said anything. She took a moment to regain herself and moved towards him. Loki didn't move, he didn't say anything, he just stood there, his bright blue eyes watching her, lips tight and jaw set, his face almost set in stone. She stopped right in front of him, and looked up at his face, and frowned, shaking her head.  
“You...you are better then this madness.”She said to him, as she reached up and ran her hand across the leather of his armor that covered his chest.  
“Am I?”He asked after a few moments of silence.  
“Yes.”She said quietly, giving a solid nod of her head.  
“I wish I thought the same way you did.”He said as he looked at her for a moment, reaching up to brush her hair behind her ear.  
“You could....you choose not to.”She replied, before slowly letting her hands drop away from him.  
“Do you really want me to leave?”He asked, lowering his hand so that it rested on her shoulder.  
“Do you really want to hurt innocent people?”She answered him with a question of her own.  
“I want...”He said and looked away,”It doesn't matter what I want, it's what I have to do now.”  
“It does matter....you could stop this, you could walk away....it's your choice.”She said as she started to move away from him again, fairly certain they were going to argue again.  
“Felicity...do not make this hard for me, the decision has been made, and I must go through with it.”He said after a moment of silence.  
“You speak as if you've made a deal with the devil.”She noted lightly.  
“No devils, not this time....but I fear...”He said before stopping himself, shaking his head.  
“What, Loki....what have you done?”She said, trying to push him to keep talking to her.  
“I am bound in blood to do this, Felicity....it is no longer my choice.”He finally spoke before moving away from her.  
Felicity stood there for a moment, before looking down at the floor. What did he mean by that? She wasn't sure she wanted to know. She took a deep breath before moving forward, walking back towards Loki as he slipped back into her living room. She shook her head and bit back the urge to throw something at him. What had he gotten himself into? She wanted to know, and if it was possible, help him.  
“Loki.”She said as she touched his arm,”At least give me this much, and take the armor off....there is no war yet.”  
“That, I can at least give you.”He replied, before disappearing again.  
Felicity took the moment alone to go back to her room, so that she could change. She slipped into her room, shutting the door behind her and shed out of her dressy work clothing. She found a t-shit and some jeans and put them on, before sitting down to pull on some socks. She wasn't sure what was going to happen, but the knot in her stomach told her it wasn't anything good.  
Once she was satisfied that she was presentable and comfortable, she stood and slipped back out of her room, and headed down the short hallway back into the living room. She wasn't surprised to see that Loki had returned already, but she was relieved to see that he was in one of those suits he seemed to enjoy wearing and not the armor looking ready for battle.  
“We should leave this place, it's not safe if the Avengers know you're here.”Loki said as she took a seat on the couch.  
“Not tonight.”She said simply.  
“Then when?”  
“Tomorrow....right now...after three months of normality, I just want to enjoy sleeping in my bed for one more night before you drag me all over the place again.”She replied as she looked up at him.  
Loki walked over and took her arm, bringing her up from where she was sitting, and sighed a bit before leaning down, resting his head against her shoulder. Felicity didn't know what to do with this for a moment, she wanted to push him and tell him to bug off, but she didn't. He was burdened alright, but it wasn't with the need to have power. Something else, something he had chosen to do while he was away, was weighing down on him like nothing she'd ever seen before.  
She reached up and took his face in her hands and pulled him up so that he was looking at her face. She frowned a bit as she watched him. He was being eaten away by something, and it made her stomach turn. He had made some sort of really poor decision, and she wanted to know what it was, what was going on in his head, but she stopped herself from asking. Now wasn't the time, as she was sure, in the days to come, she'd surely find out, and then she'd find a way to save him. Felicity couldn't understand why she had this need to save him from himself, but she did, she saw good in him, and wanted him to act on that, more then the bad, the tortured part of himself that he seemed to use to motivate his actions. Loki had no clue what was going through her head, and she was okay with that, as she reached up and pressed her lips to his cheek just lightly.  
“You should rest.”He said softly,”We have much to do tomorrow.”  
“I know.”She replied, though she made no notion to move from where she was standing.  
Loki turned his face, where her lips were just resting against his face, and placed his own against hers. She didn't stop him, nor did she move away, as much as she was disagreeing with him right now, part of her wanted him to know that she wasn't interested in him leaving again, that she would stay by his side, though she was doing so to find a way to stop what he was going to do, more so then to accept it. She brought her arms up and wrapped them around his neck, as he pulled her just slightly closer. This was a mistake. She had told herself before, over and over again, that she would not think with her emotions, that she would not get attached to him. She was being an idiot, she was going to get hurt. She was forgetting about the thoughts that were running through her head as he scooped her up in his arms, and he began walking forward. Now, she was just curious, as to what was going to happen next. This, this was the beginning of something very dangerous.


	10. Seems like it's been forever since you've been gone

The next morning, Felicity awoke in her bed, and she rolled over to yank the covers over head when she realized that she was in fact not alone. She was wide awake now, and staring at Loki, who was just laying there, staring up at the ceiling, with no clothing on. She went red in the face. He couldn't even use the covers and be slightly modest...really? She then looked down at herself. Well, at least she was aware that last night wasn't a dream of any sort. It actually happened, and it was beyond fantastic. She almost wished she'd found a God to have sex with before now. Shaking the thoughts from her head, she slowly pulled her covers up, and sat up in bed, before looking over at Loki. He looked calm, but he was thinking. She was pretty sure when the God of Mischief had time to think, that was a bad thing.  
“You're awake.”Loki said as he looked at her.  
“Yes...very much so now.”She replied, trying hard not to pay attention to the fact that he was just letting it all hang out like it was nothing.  
“Did you know that you speak in your sleep?”He asked, letting a small smile play across his face.  
“Until now....I was living in pure bliss about it.”She said, blushing again and shaking her head, trying very hard not to laugh.  
Loki sat up after a moment, and Felicity was working very hard not to pay attention to anything but his face. She was completely relaxed, no tense muscles, and her brain was still partially in sleep mode. Last night had definitely been something else. She just hoped that it didn't break her in the end. She couldn't risk losing herself in all this. Whatever this was.  
“We should get ourselves moving.”Loki said before reaching over to turn her face up towards his, planting a small kiss on her lips, then getting up to get himself dressed.  
Felicity waited until he'd left the room to get up, and step into the bathroom that was connected to her bedroom. She turned on the hot water and quickly stepped under it, wanting to wash herself off before she got dressed and faced the world around her this morning. Nothing about last night was what she had expected. In fact, she was terrified now that she was alone. She was going to end up hurt or dead, because she let her emotions take over and threw common sense out the window. She bit her lip as she rinsed the last bit of soap off of her and turned the water off. She would simply have to deal with the consequences of what happened, good or bad.  
Felicity quickly brushed her hair, and pulled it up into a pony tail, before getting herself dressed. She was nervous about what was ahead of her. The challenges were going to be far more intense then anything she'd ever faced in her life, but she would just have to take things in stride. She had no choice. She wasn't going to just run from Loki, or the decisions he had made, she would simply do what she could to fix the damage that would be done. She walked back into her room and pulled on her shoes, before slipping out of the room and down the hallway to the living room where Loki was waiting for her.  
“Where are we going?”She asked, tilting her head curiously.  
“There are people that we need to meet up with.”He answered her, as he held out his hand for her to take.  
“Okay.”She said simply, not wanting to start her morning off with an argument about what's right and wrong.  
She took Loki's hand and let him pull her to him, his arms going around her to hold her to him as he did whatever it was that allowed them to basically travel through time and space to their next destination. They arrived in a desert, and she was a bit surprised by that. She almost wished that he had warned her, because it was hot, and she wished that she had worn shorts. Loki looked nervous as he let go of her and started forward. She took no time following him, and before long they came to this cave in the side of a hill. She studied it for a moment, before tilting her head, wanting to ask what the point was of coming here.  
“You may come out.”Loki called into the cave.  
“You're late, God of Mischief.”A rough graveled voice called back, as three creatures stepped out of the cave, though hesitating to leave the shadows that seemed to almost protect them.  
“You'll simply have to forgive me for that.”Loki called back, as he moved towards them.  
Felicity was in shock at the site of these creatures, to say the least. They were terrifying, standing at least ten foot tall, their skin blue, and covered in what looked to be armor, but that was just part of their bone structure. These were clearly creatures made for fighting and warfare. She blinked before slowly following after Loki, wondering if these were the ones that basically made this a no option situation for him.  
“Who is she?”The leader of the three asked, standing straight, bracing himself as if waiting for something to happen.  
“She is nothing to you, so worry not about her presence.”Loki snapped, raising an eyebrow as he watched the three carefully, seeming to also be waiting for them to move, act on whatever was driving them.  
“Fine...now Loki, you know that we'll need some place cool to bring the rest of us out....we can not stand this heat.”The leader said, his hands clenched into fists.  
“I'm well aware, and I do have a place,”Loki said with a nod of his head,”We'll need to act fast, as Thor is well aware that I've returned.”  
“Let him try, he is outmatched this time.”  
“He is still my brother, he will not die.”Loki warned, narrowing his eyes at the men standing there,”Is that understood.”  
“You're not our leader, Loki Laufeyson, so do not try to order us about.”  
Felicity glanced at Loki for a moment. This was his plan? Use a bunch of miscreants to do his dirty work, and then hope that they back down when all is finished and let him take the throne. Oh god. She almost wanted to smack him for that. Clearly these individuals found no issue in telling him to screw off, what was going to happen if they won. He had really fucked himself over with this one. She looked around for a moment, pretending that she wasn't paying attention to what was going on, trying to play stupid to keep from raising suspicion with the three that stood very much taller then her and Loki.  
“Remember who is giving you this opportunity, Jotun....I will not hesitate to throw you back into the pit you rose from.”Loki snapped back, snarling his lip just slightly.  
The leader of the three just laughed, and shook his head. The other two were standing straight now, as if ready to pounce and kill Loki where he stood. Felicity turned and looked at them for a moment, before looking towards the cave. What was Loki going to do if they threw him into the very pit he just threatened them with? He was playing with fire, and he wasn't even hesitating to burn himself here. She bit her lip just slightly and took a step back, before turning, facing away from all of them, wanting to stare out into the desert for a moment.  
“Human girl...why do you turn your back on us?”The leader spoke to Felicity, causing her to pause for a moment before turning her gaze towards him,  
“Because I see nothing of interest where I was looking, thought I'd find a new point of view.”She replied lightly, giving a small smile.  
“Do you follow Loki?”  
“Why do you care?”She answered the man with a question of her own.  
“Because I will not allow anyone, even a mere human, to stand here if I suspect them a spy.”  
“Well I'm not that....though I must say....it's cute to try and threaten me,”  
“You're terrified human girl, I see it in your eyes, as well you should be, now, answer me, do you follow the God before you?”  
“To the ends of the earth.”She finally said before looking at Loki.  
What had she just said? That was going to open a serious can of worms she wasn't sure she wanted to deal with right now. Loki seemed pleased by how she answered. Whether it was because of last night, or because she had just saved her skin, Felicity wasn't sure. She looked away from Loki and back to the giant that was staring her down like a dog after a bone.  
“You're intelligent to say such things,”He said after a moment of silence.  
“I only speak the truth with those larger then me, because I'm not looking to get my ass kicked.”  
“I told you before, she was nothing to worry about, now would be a good time to leave her alone.”Loki finally spoke up.  
“You should watch your tone with those more powerful then you.”  
“You should return to your realm, I will call you all when I'm ready to move forward.”Loki said, nodding his head towards the cave.  
“We shall, we're not made for places such as this, but do not forget, you owe us, and you will call us when the time is near.”The creature said, before turning with the other two, and heading back into the cave, disappearing from sight.  
Felicity quickly moved back over to where Loki was after she was certain those things were no long near them. She stared at him for a long moment, disappointment clear on her face. She wasn't going to bother hiding anything emotionally right now. She gritted her teeth and reached out, smacking him hard across his face. Loki flinched as his head jerked with the motion of her hand, and then he looked at her after a moment, his eyes reflecting her own anger and disappointment.  
“Do you feel better?”He asked, almost mocking her.  
“No.”She snapped,”You're such an idiot.”  
“I am doing what I must,”He growled back at her.  
“So....doing what you must huh?”She snapped, scoffing at him, shaking her head,”You owe a bunch of scary giants...what....blood, your life....all for a moment of power....if they give you that much, because it's oh so very obvious that they aren't the least bit scared of you.”  
Loki actually paused at what she said, before looking away, his face tight with tension. Felicity sighed and looked back towards the cave and then to Loki again. She crossed her arms over her chest, waiting for him to throw some line about her just being a human at him or something.  
“Felicity, there are many things I can not explain to you, because I, myself am not quite sure of what to do with the knowledge, however, you're very right....blood is in this promise I've made with them,”Loki finally spoke after several moments of silence.  
“Who's blood?”She asked, as she watched him closely.  
“Mine if this fails.”He replied, before looking away,”But that is something that will be dealt with at another time.”  
“You've made a mistake.”She said to him, her voice stern,”You can't guarantee that you'll win, and you know that.”  
“I will win, because I wont let them take my life for nothing.”Loki replied to her statement, as he looked towards her.  
Felicity bit her lip. He was in over his head, and something told her that he already knew that. She shook her head after a moment and sighed as she looked up at the sky. She had to figure out a way to help him out of this. She was certain that she could get him to change this, but he had to want to more then her wanting him to. She finally looked at him again.  
“We should go.”She said simply. She wasn't going to say anything else, however, she was sure that she could talk to someone. He wouldn't like it, he wouldn't trust he if she did, but she wondered idly if Thor could help. They were brothers after all.  
Loki reached out his hand, and Felicity took it without hesitation, and let him pull her close as he'd done a few times before. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, and before she knew it, they were back in New York City. She looked around and saw they were in Central Park. She glanced over at him for a moment, wondering why he had brought her here, instead of some place that was covered better.  
“Do whatever it is you were thinking about.”Loki said simply, looking down at her.  
“Why do you assume this is the best place to do it?”She asked simply.  
“I know what's going through your head, and it isn't going to work.”  
“Please, oh great one, tell me what was going through my head.”She snipped lightly.  
“Call for him...but I know he will not help.”  
“He's your brother, Loki, I'm sure he'd rather help you do the right thing, then hurt you.”  
“Your childish innocents to how Gods work, is almost amazing.”  
Felicity just shook her head and scoffed at him lightly, before turning and stepping a bit away from him. She wasn't really sure how she was suppose to call Thor here, but she'd give it a shot. She tilted her head up and then glanced back at Loki, who was once again, looking slightly nervous. She wasn't going to let them take him again. She was going to try and stop this mess he was creating. She called for Thor, wondering if it would work. She yelled his name to the high heavens and then just waited.  
She was about to give up when dark clouds began to surround them, thunder rumbling through the sky and lightning cracking, lighting up the sky like the fourth of July. The wind started to pick up, and Felicity's hair began to blow all around her, almost making it hard to see. She however did not miss as the tall blond man landed with hammer in hand, and then started walking towards them. Her heart was racing. This had to work. She didn't know what else to do at this point.


	11. I Can Feel You Falling

Felicity put herself directly between Thor and Loki, watching as the man came to a stop only about three feet from them. She was nervous to say the least, but there was no other choice. At least she wasn't doing this behind Loki's back. She swallowed hard before glancing back, looking at Loki for a moment before looking back to Thor.  
“We need your help.”She finally said after several minutes of silence.  
“You said you didn't know where my brother was hiding.”He pointed out and looked right at Loki.  
“I didn't....until after ya'll stopped in and said hi last night....I wasn't lying....but that's not the point, Your brother needs your help.”She said, waving her hand at Thor.  
“With what?”Thor asked, sounding slightly suspicious of what was going on.  
“Brother...”Loki started before looking away.  
“What have you done?”Thor asked, sounding concerned now, and less suspicious.  
“I have made a grave mistake, and I can not stop what is going to happen....not without your help.”Loki said, as he turned to look at the man before looking down at Felicity, trying very hard not to be angry with her for doing this, whether she was right or not.  
“Brother...what have you done?”Thor asked as he took a step towards them, before looking around for a moment.  
“Jotun.”Loki said softly,”I am, after all, half Jotun....and I made the mistake of thinking they were really on my side.”  
“Loki...”Thor said before shaking his head, taking a deep breath, looking worried.  
“Please,”Felicity said softly,”Help.”  
Thor looked at her for a moment before looking up at Loki, who had moved closer to Felicity, as if to try and protect her. He made a face before smiling just slightly. He almost wanted to laugh at the site of his brother being attached to anyone. He kept it to himself however, and simply nodded his head.  
“I will help you brother, but you must trust me, and trust the ones that I work with.”He said to Loki.  
Loki looked surprised for a moment, having been fully prepared for his brother to turn him away. He took a moment before nodding his head, agreeing to what Thor had said. This was not what he had expected. He had planned on going through with what he'd agreed, to keep Felicity alive, to protect himself so that he could stay with her. He stopped his train of thought right there. Now wasn't the time to worry about petty emotional things. He looked down at the woman that was standing between him and his brother as if she could stop the god of thunder or something.  
“Come with me brother, I'll take you and your human some place safe.”Thor said to Loki.  
“I have a name.”Felicity grumbled, which Loki responded by grabbing her shoulder and giving a squeeze to make her quieten herself.  
“I'll follow, Brother.”Loki said, sounding a bit tired, a bit lost.  
Thor turned and started across the grass, walking as if he were on a mission. Felicity walked with Loki, they both stayed a bit of a distance behind Thor. She reached over and took Loki's hand for a moment, brushing her thumb over the top of his hand. She just hoped that he wouldn't change his mind last minute, and blow this whole thing up. Loki glanced at her and gave a small nod of his head, as if he were trying to accept that this was the best option.  
Thor led them through some trees, and Felicity wondered what they were doing, and where they were heading. When they came out the other side, there stood a ship, or an airplane type thing, she wasn't really sure what to call it, but it looked big and fast. Standing there was Iron man, the red head woman, the man with the bow, the one that turned into a big green thing, and the ultimate patriot. She glanced at Loki again for a moment before looking forward. She tightened her grip on his hand for a moment before letting go completely.  
“There is no threat, you may relax.”Thor spoke to the others.  
“What's going on?”Iron man asked, as he watched Loki and Felicity carefully.  
“They need our help, comrades.”Thor spoke up, wanting to make sure the others understood his brother was not a threat.  
“Why should we help?”The woman asked, raising an eyebrow,”I don't know if you recall, but we're not exactly best friends here.”  
“Black Widow, relax.”Iron man spoke, looking over at her, before looking past Thor and to Loki and Felicity,”What's going on?”  
“I've made a grave mistake, one that I can not correct on my own.”Loki said simply,”I need my brother's help to stop what I've done.”  
“Thor,”Iron Man said, looking at the other man,”Are you in?”  
“Yes....I told them we should go some place safer....I will help my brother.”  
“Okay, then it's settled, everyone get back on board....we've got work to do.”Iron man said before turning and heading into the aircraft without another word.  
Felicity felt her heart racing, and tried very hard to calm herself down. She had to believe that this would work, that this was the best option to keep Loki safe, despite the apparent negative history between these individuals and Loki himself. She looked at him for a moment before starting forward, knowing that he was walking beside her. She took a seat once she was aboard, a bit away from the others, glancing to see that Loki had taken a seat next to her. She was worried, she was afraid, but she wasn't going to show it. She knew that she wasn't going to sit back and watch him make a deal with the devil and risk losing his life, over nothing, or at least, in her head it was nothing.  
“I hope you know what you're doing.”Loki said softly to her.  
“I hope you know that I'm right.”She replied, her voice just as soft.  
“I wish that I didn't.”He spoke, before looking down at the floor.  
Felicity was certain that they had been on the aircraft for days, and she was starting to feel restless, when the machine jerked just slightly, indicating that they were landing. She looked around for a moment, wondering what they were going to do to stop what Loki had started in his attempt to prove himself. She stood when the others did, and turned towards the back of the aircraft, watching as the hatch opened, creating a ramp in which they could exit. There was a lot to be done in the days to come, because she was certain it wouldn't be long before those creatures, Jotun is what Loki had called them, would be expecting him to release them soon. That left little room for any real planning.  
Loki placed his hand on her shoulder as they walked forward. Thor was watching them, thinking to himself about Jane. This was something similar to the human woman that he had become emotionally attached to. He wondered what made this human so special, what about her got through to Loki in ways that even he could not. He shrugged the thoughts away, as they entered this very plain looking building. There were no signs, nothing to say what it was, or wasn't. He knew what this place was, he'd been here several times with Iron Man, Captain America, and the others.  
Felicity glanced around, taking in the place as they entered a large room with a long table in the middle of it. The others walked around her and Loki and took their seats. She then started forward and took a seat herself, watching as Loki did the same. There was a silence, a tension filling the room. She swallowed hard as she looked down. She just had to hope this worked. There wasn't many options, right? Other then Loki dying, which in her head, definitely was not an option.  
“When are they to arrive?”Thor finally spoke, as he leaned back in his chair.  
“I am suppose to release them on to Earth in just a few days time.”Loki answered.  
“Where?”  
“Some place cold....I had not picked a destination yet.”  
“Then we will need to do so....we'll have to drag them out into the open if we are to fight them, because entering their realm prepared for war, will surely mean death for all of us.”  
“I agree brother.”  
“What about her?”The red head spoke up, pointing to Felicity,”We'll need to keep her from getting anymore involved and getting herself killed.”  
“Excuse me...but I am not a child, don't talk to as if I am.”Felicity said, frowning at the woman,”And I have a name....if you'd bothered to ask....stop referring to me as her...”  
“Fine.”The woman said simply,”We still need to keep you out of the line of fire.”  
Felicity twitched her nose a bit, not liking the idea of hiding away while everyone else did the hard work. She shook her head a bit and opened her mouth to argue with the woman, when Loki held his hand up, telling her to be quiet. She shut her mouth tight and shot him a look that made him laugh just slightly.  
“I agree, I do not want harm coming to Felicity.”He said to the red head, Black Widow, is what Iron man had called her.  
“But I don't want to hide...”Felicity grumbled, shaking her head.  
“This is not the time to rebel,”Loki scorned her lightly, looking concerned and not angry.  
“Look....these aren't normal people....you can't just give them your best right hook and expect to walk out on top.”Tony Stark spoke up, as he had quickly got out of his Iron Man suit when they arrived.  
“I'm well aware...but I still don't want to hide like some scared child, either.”Felicity replied, as she looked up at the man.  
“This is not a matter of choice,”Loki said to her,”I will not allow you to be harmed.”  
Felicity paused when he spoke, before looking up at him. She frowned a bit and shook her head. No. She wasn't going to run. She wasn't built like that. She stood from the table after a moment of rolling about these things in her head and simply left the room. She would deal with that later. Let them work out the big plan for saving the world. The only thing she wanted to save was Loki.


	12. Some days I want to quit, just be normal for a bit

Felicity made it a point to walk around aimlessly, trying to get herself lost in this huge building. She was nervous, she was terrified, and most of all, her emotions were all over the damn place. She understood what Loki was doing, just as he was willing to understand why she'd called Thor when she didn't know what else to do to protect him. She, however, couldn't understand why she felt like this. Love was not an emotion that she was good with, in fact, anything close to love in her past, she squashed like a small insect. She was biting her lip, almost chewing on it as she let her thoughts roll around in her head. She couldn't possibly be falling in love with him, right? He was so childish at times. She grumbled lightly out loud and shook her head. Nope, she wasn't going to think to hard about it. If she did, she'd ruin everything. Taking a deep breath, she swallowed hard and forcefully shoved her thoughts away.  
“Felicity.”She heard a voice behind her say, and jumped, turning as she did so, to come face to face with Thor.  
“Yes?”She asked, raising an eyebrow. Were they done talking things over?  
“I understand your need to do more, but I will tell you this, you have done enough...you proved me wrong....men...and Gods...they can change.”He said to her.  
“I don't understand what that has to do with anything.”She replied lightly, tilting her head.  
“Loki is scared for your safety....please give him some peace of mind in this time of chaos.”  
“Thor, it's not a matter of me not wanting to be safe, it's a matter of not wanting to feel helpless during all of this.”She said to him, trying to get him to understand where she was coming from at this point.  
“You're not equipped for a battle such as this, however,”Thor said simply,”And I will not let something happen to you that could turn Loki against what is being done.”  
“Look...I'm all about staying safe and staying alive...however...I can't just sit on my thumbs, I'm just as much a part of this as you or Loki is....so you should at least give me the chance to do something.”Felicity said,”That's all I'm asking for....is a chance.”  
“I'm not sure there is anything....and that is not something that I can give permission for regardless, it isn't my decision.”  
“Then who's is it....I'll talk to them.”Felicity replied, as she met his gaze for a moment.  
“I'll take you to him.”Thor said simply.  
“Thank you,”  
Felicity made no hesitation in following Thor. She wasn't sure who she was going to speak to, however, she was determined to prove that she could do this without dying. She looked around, wondering what Loki was doing, was he still in a meeting with the others, or looking for her? Had he taken a moment to be alone? She paused for a moment. She was far to curious about the God. He had her attention, and she wasn't sure what to do with it.  
A few minutes of walking lead into this small room with computers filling the wall from top to bottom, each screen having a different image on it. She paused when she saw the man with the eye patch. She glanced to Thor and gave a small nod of thanks before starting forward again.  
“Anything I can help you with?”The man asked as she came to a stop a few feet from him.  
“Yes...I don't like the idea of just standing on the sidelines, being helpless....you've got to give me something.”She said, not bothering to pussy foot around this.  
“What do you think you can do?”  
“I don't really care....I'll play medic if I have to....what do you think you can let me do?”  
“How good are you at sneaking around?”He asked, crossing his arms over his chest.  
“Well...I don't know...pretty good at it when I want to be.”She answered honestly.  
“I'm going to have you work with Black Widow....see if we can't find something you're good at.”He said to her,”However, I'm telling you this now, you're staying out of the worst part of it, I wont risk it.”  
“Understood....I can handle that.”  
“You might as well be able to, because that's the only option I'm giving you.”He replied, before holding his hand out,”My name is Nick Fury,”  
“Felicity.”She replied, shaking his hand.  
She seemed pleased with the outcome of her request, and it would be something that would ease Loki's fears. She wouldn't be in the worst of it, but she would still be helping. She could do that. She didn't mind at all. She wasn't looking to die, just not sit around like a kicked puppy. She knew that she was finished here, so she turned and started out of the room, wanting to find Loki and see what was going on with that end of things. She just hoped that in the end, he didn't change his mind. She wanted to be right, to prove that anyone could change if they wanted to. She was looking around, wondering how far he'd gone, or if he was just waiting for her someplace. She wasn't really sure. She was glad to not have to worry about being some sitting duck. Felicity would get with Black Widow later...or tomorrow morning. She'd have to wait and see how meeting up with Loki went.  
Thoughts of last night danced through her head, and almost made her blush, though she'd look silly doing so, since no one knew what was going on. It had definitely been something else, and she wouldn't hesitate to do it again. With him. She could say that he had her attention, and with much clarity, was willing to accept that there was nothing she could do about it, not right now anyway. She took a deep breath as she came around a corner, not sure where she was at this point, and nearly ran Loki over. She let out a yelp of surprise and jumped back, as he reached out and grabbed her arms to steady her.  
“Are you okay?”He asked, as he checked her over.  
“Yes...just having a small heart attack, but completely okay otherwise.”She replied.  
Loki let out a small laugh, a smile causing his whole face to turn up in a moment. Felicity thought his laugh was something else there for a moment, and her heart almost stopped as she smiled back at him. He took her hand and pulled her away from where they had been standing. She was curious as to where he was taking her, but wasn't going to ask. Right now, she was just enjoying her time with him, what was left of it before everything went to shit. Everything was falling into place, and that made her nervous. Why couldn't she be normal? Like and want to marry a normal person, why did it have to be a mischievous little shit that got her attention?  
Another couple of minutes of walking, and he entered this room, which had a bed and some other things that made it possible to use and live in. He shut the door behind them, before turning to Felicity, his arms going around her for a moment, picking her up off the ground. He made no hesitation in letting his lips find hers. She was caught off guard for a moment, but quickly returned the kiss, wondering what this was all about.  
He moved forward, before laying her down on the bed, bringing himself down over her, his hands resting on either side of her face. Felicity's heart was racing at this point. This was conflicting to say the least. Yes, there had been a few kisses stolen, and yes last night was something else, however, this whole thing had been one crazy moment after another. There was so much there that should have made her want to run, and at first it did, but she had seen more of him, more of his heart, then she was sure anyone had. He wasn't all that he was made out to be. Not even close. They referred to him as the bad guy, that wasn't true, he was the anti-hero, the one you wanted to hate and cheer on at the same time. The one that could change his motives, his actions, at any point, and make you change how you feel about him.  
“Felicity...I wont let anything happen to you, you know that don't you?”Loki spoke after a moment, breaking Felicity from her thoughts.  
“I know this.”She replied as she opened her eyes and looked up at him.  
“We'll make it through this in one piece.”He said, his voice giving away that he was actually confident in this and not just trying to comfort her.  
“I know.”She said once again, her voice barely a whisper,”We have to....for each others sanity...we have to.”  
Loki nodded before leaning down to kiss her again. She nearly choked on her heart there for a moment. She was going to have to eventually work this all out in her head, but right now, she wasn't able to do a whole lot of thinking. She reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck. She wasn't sure what was driving them, but she wasn't going to say that she could complain much. She was just allowing herself to get lost for a moment. She needed that, to feel none of the outside stress and anxiety.  
He pulled away after a moment, taking a moment to brush his fingers just lightly through her hair, before his lips were against hers again in a mad frenzy. Felicity was most certainly in her own version of heaven, though, nearly 3 months ago, she would not have expected heaven to be so chaotic. Everything would fall in to place. She could keep that in mind. She would keep that in mind. It would all work out for them both in the end, regardless of anything else.


	13. Now Dissolve Me

Felicity curled into Loki, still clearly sleeping away from another night of intensity. She was so lost in her sleep she wasn't dreaming anymore. Her body was worn out, but completely relaxed. Any more of that, and she'd be a puddle, completely unable to walk or do much of anything. She smiled just slightly in her sleep, before Loki stirring just slightly roused her from her sleep. She blinked her eyes open and yawned lightly, wanting to just continuing sleeping as if the world wasn't going to end.  
“You need to rise, Felicity.”He said softly.  
“Ten minutes.”She mumbled lightly, still not completely alert.  
“Come now.”He chided lightly, though she could hear the smile in his voice.  
“I don't have to now....I did last night.”She mumbled, before stopping and huffing. She actually said that out loud, really.  
“Ah...aren't you just chipper this morning.”He said, giving a roar of a laugh that made her heart skip a beat. She wasn't the only one apparently.  
Felicity finally sat up and yawned a bit. She was sure that things would only get better from here, they had to. She tilted her head so that she was looking down at a very relaxed Loki. She reached down and brushed her hand across his cheek. He reached up and took her hand in his, giving it a gentle squeeze.  
“What's happening?”He asked, his voice soft, as if this were something so private that the angels shouldn't be listening in.  
“What do you mean?”She replied with a question of her own.  
“What are we doing?”He continued, trying to get the right words out.  
“We're...I don't know...I don't know what we're doing, Loki.”She answered honestly,”If this were a different life, I could probably give you a much clearer answer, but this...us...me...I don't know.”  
“You speak as if there is something wrong with you.”Loki replied as he sat up slowly, watching her carefully.  
“You're not the only one that keeps the worst hidden from view.”She countered,”I'm not broken, simply human.”  
“Felicity...”Loki started but frowned turning almost completely away from her, causing a lump to form in her throat, one that she couldn't explain as she reached out to touch him.  
“Don't....don't do that.”She said softly,”I'm just not used to feeling...feeling any of this.”  
“What do you mean....what you're feeling?”He asked as he turned to face her again,”Felicity....I am the one that should be challenged....being human....you can live in such bliss from real agony.”  
“For a god you're naive to think that I don't know what true agony is...but tell me....what is it that you feel, what do you think of this?”She replied easily, as she kept her hand on his arm, not wanting to see him pull away from her again. She was certain something like that would kill her.  
“I know....I am aware of myself right now....I have not known you as long as one should to feel this way....We're almost strangers....almost...but there is a light in you, something that draws me to you, makes me feel....alive again.”He said softly as he looked down,”And I want so badly to rebel....to fight it....fight you....push you away....but I can not.”  
Felicity wasn't sure how to react to this. He was more vulnerable then she knew an individual could be in one moment. She could see that he was damaged, much like her. She kept her hand right where it was, her fingers drawing circles against his skin, waiting to see if he would finish his thought.  
“Felicity...you're a mere mortal, and yet...I am at your mercy, but unlike many others in your position, you do not take advantage of that...I-I...”He said, his eyes wide as he met her gaze, unsure if he should really finish what he was saying.  
“Loki...”She said, trying to ease this a little,”They said you were bad....and I have proven them wrong, I saw a good in you....I saw....”  
This was a clear struggle for both of them, trying to explain their emotions in a very coherent way to each other. Felicity was struggling having to face a reality where she could love again. Loki, was merely facing his demons all at once in this room.  
“I have...I am...”Loki continued, struggling to get the words out.  
“I...You're just...and...”Felicity also stumbled over her words, frowning just slightly.  
“I love you.”The both finally said at the same time, eyes wide at this. Was it really that hard to just be honest with each other. Clearly so. Felicity felt her heart in her throat, there was that moment again, where she was dizzy, she couldn't breath, and it was because of someone, that in another life time, would probably be the enemy. Or would he? She doubted it. In this very moment, as he turned and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close, his lips finding hers with ease and comfort, she was sure she could live a thousand lives and love this God over and over again,without a moment's hesitation.  
“You have awoken something inside me I thought long dead.”Loki whispered against her lips.  
“You've saved me twice now...”She whispered back before kissing him again.  
Felicity flashed back to when she was a kid. Six years old. She was just getting off the school bus and outside her home there was cops, and the fire department, there was two ambulances. There was commotion everywhere, and the neighbors all stood gawking at what was going on. She remembered the fear, the absolute and unmatched terror that struck her as she ran forward. She ducked under the police tape and was running straight for her house, screaming for her mommy, her daddy, somebody. A cop tried to catch her before it was too late, but alas, she had just barely evaded them. She ran inside, and the blood. All of the blood. She stood, shock almost blinding her little body. They had not completely covered her mothers face, and as Felicity, small and having once been simply innocent, looked upon her mother, a blood curdling scream ripped through her. That was the moment that love died. The moment when she was sure that no one would ever want her. Her own mother didn't want her, to the point that she had shot her father and then herself in a mad fit of rage. Over what? Felicity still did not know. The wounds were still though, Twenty two years later, open and raw. It had caused so many problems for her. A failed marriage, losing two children still in the womb, her distancing herself from the family that tried to raise her, a distance so great she did not even go to her grandmother's funeral. The wounds were not instantly healed in the moment that Loki said that he loved her, but Felicity felt hope, for once, there was a hope that she could heal, that she could be something more then what she was. She could love, she could completely and totally trust someone without fear of loss. Twenty-two years of carrying a burden that was not hers, everything felt light, like the weight was lifting, disappearing with all her other fears as they kissed as if they had been lovers their whole existence.  
Loki slowly pulled away after a moment, taking her face, cupping it gently in his hands, meeting her gaze, a crooked, loving smile on his face. She had fixed what all had assumed was completely broken. Was there things that Loki would always be haunted by, of course, that was how it was when you made one drastic terrible decision after another, but he felt, for once, that he could breath, a truly free God, nothing to hold him back at this point but himself.  
There was a silence that filled the room, both just watching the other, curiosity over what to do next, what the following step was suppose to be. Nothing drastic until this fight was over, until he had freed himself, with the help of his brother, from the blood oath he'd taken with the Jotun. Felicity worried that it would all be for nothing, but she couldn't let that bother her to a point of fear right now, because there had finally been a moment of clarity for her, and it was sitting, naked, on her bed right now. She was going to be okay, they would be okay.


	14. What have I become, my sweetest friend, everyone I know goes away in the end

Felicity had finally manged to get herself dressed, she explained to Loki about what she and Nick Fury had spoken about last night. Loki looked worried, and slightly tense, but said he was willing to accept it as long as she did actually stay out of the worst of it. She promised him that she would. She informed him that she had to find Natasha Romanoff, or Black Widow as she was called when they were the Avengers and not just semi-normal people. Loki nodded and got himself up and got dressed as well. Felicity could say, that she'd have been completely content, to lay around naked in bed with him all day if the day would permit it. She didn't tell him this however.  
“Might I walk with you?”Loki asked, having put on his Asgardian clothing.  
“Of course.”Felicity said softly. She then started towards the door, hearing his boots letting her know that he was following suit.  
Felicity found Natasha in the training room, and was stunned at how the woman fought against the dummy in front of her. It was almost intimidating. Felicity couldn't do anything like that, she was just a scrapper, good in a street brawl, but not really anything else. Natasha turned and smiled at Felicity as she entered the room, before giving a small nod to Loki, who was standing not to far off. She turned and started towards them, turning and stretching her wrists as she walked.  
“We've got a lot of work to do, if you're going to be helping me.”Natasha said to Felicity.  
“Alright well...I'm about as ready as I can be.”Felicity replied with a solid nod of her head.  
The next few days left Felicity sore and wishing she could smack the dog shit out of herself for suggesting or agreeing to this. Natasha was relentless, but Felicity had to be honest, she'd learned a lot in a few days time, and when Natasha told her that she was ready, Felicity beamed with pride. Everything was being planned out, nearly ready to go. Tomorrow was the day of reckoning, and to say she wasn't nervous, would be a lie. She walked around for a bit, wanting to just be alone, to clear her head. She wasn't looking forward to tomorrow. Loki would go, release the Jotun as he had originally planned, but then, it was going to be war. She was going to be with Natasha, infiltrating, sneaking, fighting behind the scenes to put an end to this.  
“Felicity.”She heard a voice behind her and turned to see Loki. Her eyes brightened for a moment as she stopped, waiting for him to come to her. His long stride, from his long legs, allowed him to be at her side in just a few steps.  
“Loki.”She replied, looking up at him.  
“How are you feeling?”He asked as he placed his hands on her shoulders.  
“Tomorrow....what happens tomorrow....it decides everything.”She said softly, shaking her head,”I wish...there was more time...”  
“You speak as if I'm a dead man walking, mortal.”He said lightly, trying to lighten what was going on in his own head, as well, clearly hers too.  
“I feel that way.”She spoke honestly,”If this fails....if you, and the others, can't stop them....you are.”  
“Failure is not an option then.”  
“Can't you just....not let them out?”She asked, tilting her head.  
“What happens when I eventually return to Asgard, and they come looking for me there?”He replied,”I must face what I've done, and not risk them finding another way into this realm.”  
“You don't have to return...”She said, giving a small shrug,”You could stay here.”  
“Any way I do this, if I do not face my misdeeds, I am a coward.”  
“You always look at things as if you're a soldier, constantly at war.”  
“I am a God, my little human, that is how I must think.”He replied, before leaning down, pressing his forehead against hers. His little human, thinking about that small statement, Felicity was sure that if this had been any other way, she'd probably have hit him for that, but it was his claim. She was his. She sighed lightly and closed her eyes. His. He wasn't allowed to die if that was the case, because she knew, that if he was gone, she would not belong to another as long as she breathed.  
Felicity slowly wrapped her arms around him. She had done her best to keep herself distant, because he was, at first, a broken angry creature. She was almost addicted to him. It was sad to say. There was something about him that, from the very first moment, brought something good back to her reality, despite his clear and apparent issues and anger. At first, she wasn't fond of him, despite the fact that there was something about him, she did her best to keep neutral. Then he kissed her. He left for three months, returned, and kissed her again. That pretty much put a shitter on the whole staying out of it thing. Now, now they had admitted their feelings, they had been together intimately, more then just a few times, and with the end of the world at fingertips reach, everything seemed so much....more. The need to show feelings, to be honest, to love, it was important to these two, where before, it was simply a distraction from the real world they so despised living in.  
“Brother.”A voice boomed through the hallway, causing Felicity to jump almost out of her skin, turning to glare at Thor for breaking up this moment between them.  
“Yes, brother?”Loki replied, moving so slowly away from Felicity to look at the God of thunder.  
“We have a problem....the Jotun have found a way out....it has begun.”Thor spoke, looking concerned, and at the same time, itching to fight.  
“They...what?”Loki replied, going pale, which was a feat since he wasn't exactly a dark skinned individual.  
“They are here, on midgard....and they have already nearly destroyed a city.”Thor explained.  
Felicity gripped Loki's arm for a moment, digging her nails in, fear starting to truly seep in at this point. It was time. She had hoped for one more night. One more private moment with him. She swallowed hard, and nudged him forward. Loki looked down at her and nodded, and they started forward. She was shaking, just lightly, but did everything she could to keep herself calm and composed. She had to be strong, she had to be willing to do what was needed today.  
They were all ready, Natasha, who was now Black Widow, and nothing less, had given her a suit to wear, assuring her that it held some resistant to blows, but reminding Felicity, that herself, and Natasha were only human. Felicity strapped a knife to her leg, and was handed a gun, one that she'd been shown how to fire, properly so, and with deadly accuracy. Natasha had shown her a lot, regarding to her as a bright pupil with a lot of potential. Felicity only knew basics compared to what Black Widow could do, but it would be enough. It had to be enough.  
They all walked out, her stride full of false confidence as she walked next to Loki. The time was near, and she was not looking forward to what was going to happen. Loki glanced over to her, fear showing in those bright green orbs of his. She felt her heart clench. It was too soon. She was just learning to love herself, to love him. She didn't want that to just disappear as if he'd never existed. She swallowed hard, not bothering to hide her own fear from him, like she was doing with the rest of them.  
The ride in the aircraft was short lived. She kept herself close to Loki, wanting to soak up as much of him as she could before the world came crashing down. Her heart was racing, her hands shaking slightly. Loki had noticed and took one of her hands in his, gripping it tightly. The aircraft landing was the worst thing Felicity had ever experienced. She wanted to pretend they were still up in the air, that she still had a few minutes to regain her composure, and take Loki in. He had his staff in hand, and he stood as the others did, her following their lead. Natasha moved towards Felicity, ready to start forward so they could do their part. Loki hesitated for a moment, not wanting to lose sight of the one he loved, but he eventually stepped back, letting Natasha know that he trusted her to keep Felicity safe.  
The hatch opened and Felicity glanced back at Loki one last time before she and Natasha took off running. They had to get into the town, and find a safe place for the others to set up base. They had to find out how bad everything really was, and find out how outnumbered they truly were. Felicity did not draw her gun until they were close to the city, wanting to not scar anyone that might still be safe, but as soon as they entered, the smoke rolling off so many buildings, the screams in the distance of people dying, she had her gun out and ready. Natasha motioned for Felicity to follow her, and the woman did so without a moment of hesitation. This was all for love. At least from her end, it was, and she would not back down now.  
Fifteen minutes had passed, and the two women found a place to set up, Natasha calling over the ear pieces for the others to follow suit, to watch out for enemy, as they were greatly outnumbered. Felicity heard Tony ask about the Tesseract, which confused Felicity, but she didn't say anything. Bruce Banner, also known as the hulk, the one that had originally scared the holy hell out of Felicity when she watched him turn into a giant green monster, said the readings here were off the chart, it would be possible to use it to send the Jotun back to their realm.  
Felicity felt shaking, and looked around, the building had dust falling from the ceiling as the chaos outside caused it to shake and rattle, as if it were going to fall. She swallowed hard but contained herself. She could do this, had to do this. Natasha tugged at Felicity's arm and told her to follow, that this building was about to be compromised. Felicity nodded and they began to move. Apparently there was not going to be an opportunity to hide out, be sneaky, they were going to have to flat just fight in the open, all of them. Loki would simply have to forgive her for that.  
Loki moved forward with his brother, both of them taking the lead as they were less likely to be killed by what was ahead, they could work together to protect the others from serious damage and injury. Tony had taken to the sky as Iron Man, and Bruce was told to simply get angry and do what he does best. Steve Rogers, also known as Captain America, started forward with Clint Barton, or better known as Hawkeye, keeping behind Loki and Thor, both ready with their shield and bow, to fight what was ahead of them.  
Loki could not get Felicity out of his head. He had made a grave mistake, and he was afraid that it would, in the end, would result in her death. These things were stronger then anyone other then Thor understood, it was going to take so much out of them to fight these creatures back into the hole they had crawled out of. He brought his staff up and took a leap into the air, taking one on that had come at them. They went rolling, and that's when it all started. Suddenly they were everywhere, and everyone was fighting. Hawkeye moved to get himself to higher ground, where he could better use his bow, Captain America tossed his shield much like a boomerang, hitting one of the Jotun's hard, knocking it backwards with great force, catching his shield as it returned to him.  
Felicity and Natasha had made it back to the others in time to join in on the fight. Felicity fired off her weapon at one of the creatures that was trying to sneak up on Captain America, watching as it slumped forward, blood, though it was black, was oozing out of it's head. She was proud, but only for a moment, because the next thing she knew, she was being tossed into the air, and went rolling, a grunt of pain slipping through her lips. She looked up and snarled her lip, not liking that she had been ambushed by another creature.  
She got herself up off the ground and jumped right back into the fight. She found herself back to back with Agent Romanoff, and they were working together to take on the three Jotun's that had come after them. She grabbed Natasha's arms, hooking them with hers, and bent forward as the woman lifted herself up off the ground kicking one of the creatures in the head. There were so many of them, the only thing they could do now was hope that Nick Fury and the scientists got the Tesseract up and working quickly, sending these creatures back.  
Natasha had taken off, and Felicity was reloading her weapon. She glanced over to see that Loki was fighting hard, his nose bloody, and there was a cut across his neck, his hair was no longer perfect, but a beautiful dark mess all over his head. She shook herself, and started forward, seeing that Captain America was getting in need of some assistance. Felicity wasn't the best, she was nothing like Agent Romanoff, or the others, but she was trying, and it was paying off. Maybe after all this was over, she could talk Natasha into giving her more lessons. She hoped she could anyway. She slid her gun into it's holster and yanked the knife out of it's place in her leg, taking a jump forward, landing on the back of one of the creatures, trying to get to it's throat. There was a long struggle, and she was so certain that she had it in the bag, when it reached around and grabbed her arm, flipping her over it, where she landed on her back with a hard thud that knocked the air out of her. She looked terrified for a moment as the thing tried to bring it's spear down on her. She just barely managed to roll in time to avoid being killed. She was struggling to get back to her feet for a moment, fighting for air to return to her lungs. She was moving slowly, barely avoiding getting hit or killed by the creature that had now turned it's full attention on her. She snarled her lip, and drew her gun out again, firing a few times into it's chest. She smiled triumphantly as she watched it fall to the ground, the light going out in it's scary red eyes.  
She turned to jump back into the fight when something grabbed her by her waist, yanking her back, and she let out a yelp of surprise, glancing back to see that one of the creatures was holding her captive against it. She growled and began to fight against it, kicking at it's legs, landing elbow blow after blow. She wasn't sure what it was doing, but it certainly wasn't trying to kill her, and that was almost scarier then dying in this moment.  
“Loki Laufeyson of Asgard.”The creature belted out, it's head held high as the whole fight stopped dead where it was.”You've made a grave mistake betraying us, You were told that the debt would be paid in blood if you could not succeed.”  
“Yes...the debt would be paid with my blood.”Loki called back, hiding the fear that he was feeling as he watched Felicity struggle to get free.  
“I smell your blood right here....She is yours, am I right?”He called out,”Your scent marking her.”  
Loki snarled his lip and started forward, his bright green eyes darkening with rage. Thor tightened his grip on his hammer and moved with his brother. The human girl was in more danger then any of them had planned to be prepared for.  
“Stop,”The creature called out, bringing his own blade to Felicity's neck, his eyes never leaving Loki,”This is your own fault....remember that God of Mischief....you are the traitor....this blood is on your hands.”  
Felicity watched Loki, seeing the rage pooling off of him, and it almost scared her, or it would if that anger was aimed at her. Right now, she had to hope that he would act on it, that she could get away from the Jotun that had a knife pressed to her neck, threatening to take her life. She scowled and struggled just slightly, wanting so badly to get free. She was the weak link, she was now beyond aware of that. She was not only the weakest one here, she was Loki's weakness. She should have stayed behind. It was too late now, though, she couldn't take it back, she was the one that insisted on fighting in a war where she was better off hiding from it.  
Loki started forward again, just as the Jotun brought his knife from her neck, only to shove it deep into her stomach. She looked down. It wasn't her stomach, it was lower, and there was blood, dark red, oozing from her. She felt a little dizzy as the knife was yanked from her and she was tossed to the ground. Why not her stomach? That would have killed her much faster. Those were the thoughts running through her head as she heard a scream. It was so far from human that it made her heart stop. It was Loki. Tears formed in her eyes. She was weak, the blood pooling around her. She couldn't even get up to make it stop. She winced as she tried moving, only to get dizzy again, feeling like she was going to puke. The pain was intense, white hot, shooting through her whole body, which was starting to feel cold. She glanced up, wanting to see his face one last time. She was so sure this was it, she had messed up, and was now going to die. She didn't get that chance, because as soon as she moved her head, she passed out. Everything went dark, and quiet, the only thing playing through her mind was the sound of Loki screaming out in agony. It shattered her heart as it raced through her mind. She had caused that pain.


	15. You and me got so much to prove, you're the only thing I can't lose

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is literally my least favorite chapter, I worked on it over and over again, and just couldn't get myself happy with it. I thank you all for reading through it, and for reading the rest of this as well, I certainly hope you're enjoying it.

Loki did not stop, did not hear Thor or the others yelling at him. The only thing he saw was Felicity, the only thing he heard was the blood pounding in his ears. His eyes were flooded, tears fighting to fall, as he brought his staff up, it was glowing bright now, and he brought it down on the Jotun that was still standing over Felicity, his lips curled back in both rage and pain. The creature stumbled back as Loki struck again, the blue light radiating around them. Loki felt only a moment of satisfaction at watching the creature fall dead. The others had not moved as he stood near Felicity, turning to look at all of them, the tears now wetting his cheeks, his lips still curled back as another pained cry slipped through his lips. Even Thor and the others were afraid to get to close.  
The ground around them started to shake, and Loki looked around, his lips slowly returning to their normal place on his face, no longer curled up like a wild animal, but the pain, the suffering was still so evident on his face as he swallowed hard. He knew what was going on, they had the Tesseract working again. He would be all to happy to see those creatures leave. One of them stepped forward, snarling it's lip at Loki.  
“You would be smart to bury yourself with that pathetic mortal, because if you return to our realm, we will destroy you, Traitor.”The creature snarled.  
“You wont have a chance.”Loki hissed back, the whites of his eyes red, his cheeks stained with the tears,”For I will be returning....and I will destroy you, every last one of you.”  
“You wont stand a chance Prince, remember....we're your true blood.”The creature mocked him.  
“You are nothing.”Loki hissed, as he started towards the creature, only to have Thor get in his way.  
“Brother....the portal is opening....they will only drag you back with them.”Thor spoke softly.  
“I must...”Loki replied, trying to move past Thor.  
“She needs you.”Thor snapped, trying to push Loki out of this rage.  
Loki turned and looked back at Felicity, laying in a pool of her own blood, her skin paler then usual, her body not moving. He wasn't even sure she was breathing. His heart sank as he took her in. He had promised he would protect her, that he would never let anything happen to her. He had failed. Thor gave his brother a small push, because at that moment, himself and rest of the Avengers were afraid to look at her, let alone touch her, because of Loki's reaction.  
Loki started forward, moving towards her slowly, not paying attention as the Jotun proceeded to retreat. He didn't see anything else around him. He didn't care. Numb. Cold. Broken. The others had turned to watch as the portal opened, and then Thor and Iron Man were taking to the sky, to get the Jotun back in before the portal closed again. They were on borrowed time with that. Loki leaned down, placing his hand against Felicity's back, and nearly jumped when he realized she was breathing. She was still alive, though just barely. He laid his staff down, no longer worried about fighting, or killing, or anything. He just wanted to get her to someplace safe. He wasn't sure if the humans could heal her, but he was aware that he could not take her to Asgard to be healed there, that was a risk that he wasn't willing to take right now. He slowly rolled her over, careful not to jar her, looking down at her face, eyes closed, face completely relaxed, no emotion, no sign of pain. He slowly, carefully, his eyes never leaving her motionless form, scooped her up bridal style, pulling her in close to him. She was still arm, but he could tell life was leaving her, and that was tearing everything in his mind to shreds. This was not how it was suppose to be. He should have been the one to die in a pool of blood, not her.  
Everything around him had grown quiet, even the people that he had just been fighting with. He turned to face them, Felicity still in his arms. Natasha looked at the girl for a moment before looking to Iron Man and Captain America, worry in her eyes.  
“Get the aircraft ready....we need to move fast.”She told them, taking charge of the situation since no one else seemed to be able to move.  
“Thor...I need you to head back to S.H.I.E.L.D. Headquarters....have Director Fury and the others get a medical room ready.”She told him, shooing him off.  
Loki only stood there, occasionally looking at the area surrounding them, but mostly watching Felicity for any signs of life. He wanted so bad for her to wake up, to look at him again with her bright hazel eyes. He was grieving in a way that he wasn't sure he had ever done before. He was also not sure if he could handle the emotions running through him.  
The aircraft landed and Natasha began to move forward, commanding Loki to do the same. They could not save her if she was not taken somewhere quickly to receive medical help. Thor had already gone ahead to make preparations, so that nothing would fall through, so that they would not lose this girl, the mortal who saved a god. It was an interesting twist, but Natasha did not want to see the outcome of the loss of this girl.  
Loki refused to let go of Felicity at first, when they arrived back at the floating headquarters of S.H.I.E.L.D, however after some convincing from his brother and Natasha, he did lay his love down and let the doctors take over. There was so much agony in the God of mischief's eyes as he watched the one true thing he loved be taken down a hallway while people shouted orders to each other. He was going to be sick.  
“Loki, my brother.”Thor said as he placed a hand on the other god's shoulder,”All will be well.”  
“I certainly want to believe that.”Loki replied, his voice soft and cracked.  
Hours turned into days, and Loki was in his own personal hell. This was worst then being stuck in Asgard's prison, where he relived all the memories of his past, where he replayed every death he'd ever caused, over and over in his head for four years. This was far worst then starving to near death, or as close as a God could be. This was worst then anything he had ever experienced in his life.  
He had retreated to their quarters and was watching the wall, hoping that he would hear something soon. They said the readings were good, she was stable, they said a lot of things. He has yet to hear or see her, knowing if this improvement was true. She had gone into surgery, and while they claim her brain responded well despite the blood loss, which meant lack of oxygen, they weren't so sure when, or if she would wake up. That was dreadful. That was heartbreaking. She was alive, but she was a shell of herself. He couldn't stand that, it was worst then her being dead. He wanted to see her bright hazel eyes looking up at him, he wanted to see all the fire, the emotion. He felt himself swallow hard before closing his eyes. This was hell, if such a place existed.  
There was a soft knock at the door and Loki tensed as he stood. What news could anyone be bringing him now? He opened the door to his, and Felicity's room, and stared down at Natasha, who was looking not so good. She looked terribly sad as she stared up at the god.  
“You need to go see her.”She said softly.  
“I can not...”Loki said as he looked away.  
“Something's changed....and not for the better....you need to go, she needs to know you're there.”Natasha continued, persistent and unwilling to back down.  
Loki simply looked away, there was a tightness in his chest as he slid past Natasha and started towards the room where Felicity was. He wasn't sure what to do, what to say. He didn't even know if he wanted to face her, as it was his fault she was where she was. If he had just left her alone that night, after he'd got the man away from her, she'd be safe, alive, in one piece, not laying in a hospital brain dead. He felt his throat tighten, his bright blue eyes reflecting every ounce of pain that he felt in this moment. He came to her room, and paused, not sure if he really wanted to go in there, face what damage he had caused to someone he cared about. He winced, and figured, he couldn't be a coward now, not when she needed him the most.  
He pushed the door open, his eyes closed, his throat tight and dry, he was just barely keeping his emotions at bay as he stepped inside and shut the door behind him. When he finally opened his eyes, all the breath was lost from him, his eyes widened and he stood in shock.  
“F-Felicity.”He said, choking on her name as every emotion he had tried so desperately to push back came rushing out of him like some fountain. Without meaning to, the god broke down into tears as he moved towards the bed. He wasn't sure if he was dreaming or he was dead. He wasn't sure what to even say at this point,”Felicity.”  
Three Hours Earlier:  
Felicity awoke, coughing and gasping for air, though there was a mask on her face that was providing her with almost pure oxygen. She yanked the things out of her nose, taking a deep breath of what she considered for a moment, real air, trying to sit up, but her muscles tensed at all the sudden movement, making it absolutely painful to do much of anything other then lay there, gasping for air, staring at the ceiling as she tried to sort out what was going on in her head. She oddly wondered if this is what newborns felt like leaving their mothers womb and breathing for the first time.  
She had been laying there for what felt like hours when someone finally entered the room. It was Agent Romanoff who looked absolutely shocked to see Felicity sitting up, just barely, looking at her with a weak smile. Natasha bolted out of the room, getting a doctor, and telling the others, sad to see that Loki had hidden himself away, because Felicity was awake.  
“What happened?”Felicity asked, looking around for Loki in all of this. She had destroyed him, that broken scream playing over in her head. She was certain he was gone.  
“You've been....pretty much comatose for over two weeks.”Tony Stark said after a few minutes of silence,”We've been hoping you'd wake up.”  
“Did we win?”She asked, her voice hoarse as she reached to get herself a drink of water.  
“Are we still standing here in one piece?”Tony replied, shaking his head with a bit of a smile before looking at the others, and then towards the door.  
“W-Where is he?”Felicity asked, trying not to choke up a bit at the thought of him being gone because of what happened.  
“In your quarters....he hasn't hardly left there in the weeks since you've been in the medical ward unconscious.”Natasha explained, looking down at the floor.  
“He's not exactly been....okay....since what happened a few weeks back.”Tony explained,”We've been as worried about him as we have been about you.”  
Felicity nodded her head, but didn't say much else. They had explained the events that followed after she had been stabbed. She was almost healed, though being in a coma for two weeks, she really should have expected as much. She wanted however, more then anything, to know if Loki still wanted her....if he still loved her despite the suffering she caused.  
“Guys...clear out....I'm going to go get him.”Natasha said as she reached over and took Felicity's hand for a moment,”I'm so glad you're okay....we all are.”  
“Thank you guys....thank you for everything.”Felicity replied, smiling brightly up at them despite the wear and tear she was feeling right now. She wanted to get up and walk, or move about to loosen her muscles, but she couldn't right now, not until the doctor cleared her completely.  
Felicity sat there for a long time by herself, feeling very unsure. She was still sore, but she was willing to bet that it had to do more with the fact that she hadn't moved in two weeks. She looked at her stomach, moving her hospital gown just slightly, and there was a large scar that was still irritated and red, healing slowly back, though it was obvious that they had already taken the stitches out. She noticed where it was, and frowned, the Jotun had purposely missed her stomach, she had remembered that, he had aimed for there, but why. She swallowed hard when she realized why. That was her baby oven....and the ability to have children....was it still there for her? She bit her lip, chewing at it as she studied the massive ugly red skin. She shook the thoughts away as she heard movement outside of her door, readjusting her gown just so. She would figure all that out later. Maybe it would be a good thing that she can't have kids, if this was going to be her life with Loki, but he was royalty, and a god...and she was certain that kids were an important factor. She shrugged it off. That was another issue for another time. She was alive, they told her that he was alive. That's what mattered most. She had survived and would get a chance to see his face again.  
The door opened and in stepped Loki, his footsteps slow, calculating, his eyes shut. She could almost feel the tension rolling off of him in waves. She sat up a little straighter, wondering when he would look at her. She was starting to think that she had done more damage then originally realized. Loki did open his eyes, and when he saw her, Felicity felt her heart almost stop at the amount of emotion that poured out of him, his reaction to her. Tears filled her eyes and she smiled up at him as he made his way towards her.  
“Yes, that's my name, I'm very glad you remembered it.”She teased lightly, before his arms were around her, and his lips were crashing against hers.  
“Natasha....she said....but you're awake...I thought...”He tried getting out as he simply ran his hands over her face to make sure she was real, that she was really sitting up and talking.  
“What did she say?”Felicity asked, looking curious.  
“She said you had taken a turn for the worst...”He mumbled softly as he looked down,”I thought....I thought you were gone.”  
“No, I'm awake....and very much as okay as I can be.”Felicity assured him,”She probably told you that, because as she informed me, you've refused to leave our living quarters since the fight.”  
“I couldn't....I couldn't face what I had allowed to happen, by not protecting you.”Loki admitted as he brushed his fingers through her hair,”Never again, my little human.”  
“Loki....I love you.”She said as she pressed her nose against his neck,”And what happened, it was not your fault, it was mine....I insisted on going instead of keeping myself safe, as you had requested.”  
The were just holding each other when the doctor came in, knocking lightly on the door as he did so, giving them a small smile. Felicity sat up a bit and scooted over so that Loki might sit next to her. She was pretty sure that she wasn't going to be letting him go anywhere for awhile.  
“Well, Miss, I have good and bad news.”The doctor said as he looked at some charts in his hands. Now it was time to find out the true extent of the damage her injuries had caused.


	16. When You Come Back To Me Again

The doctor showed some x-rays, giving Felicity, more so then Loki, who just looked fascinated by the pictures of her insides, a good idea of the damage that had been done. The doctor explained that for the most part, there was more damage to her intestines and some arteries more then anything, and that they had healed well, though the massive loss of blood was what had caused the most complications. Felicity was partly relieved at this news. She was healing, her brain was working as it should, and after a blood transfusion, she had started improving well before she woke up. The doctor simply said that it seemed her body simply needed to rest and heal, in a very extreme way. The more the doctor spoke, the more relaxed Felicity seemed.  
“How did you....take a picture of her like that?”Loki asked, raising an eyebrow as he spoke to the doctor.  
“Um...well it's called an X-Ray....I'll assume you've never heard of that.”  
“Well...in Asgard, if we want to see what someone looks like on the inside, we just tear them open.”Loki said simply, giving a bright smile as he explained.  
“Oh.”The doctor replied before looking at his watch,”I must get going, I need to do a few things before I leave for the evening.”  
The man left in a hurry, and before Felicity could stop herself, she was laughing, leaning against Loki, wincing as she did so. It hurt to laugh. She was healing though, she would be fine in a few more weeks, possibly even less by the way the doctor was talking. Loki looked at her funny as if he couldn't understand what she found to be so funny.  
“What is it?”He asked, seeing that she was both wincing and laughing, why was she making herself hurt?  
“You just scared the doctor clean out of the room, you realize that, don't you?”She replied as she looked up at him, wrapping an arm around her stomach, as the pain was growing the more she laughed.  
“No...I didn't.”  
“Oh lover.”She grumbled, giving another small chuckle before forcing herself to stop.  
“What did I do?”He asked, looking surprised.  
“It's nothing....just remember though, we're not in Asgard....and us mere mortals....we don't rip people open anymore to find out what's wrong.”She teased lightly, reaching over and poking him in his side.  
“Ah I see....well it seems to be a much faster way of figuring things out, and making people talk.”He noted, giving a small smile, as he grabbed her hand, bringing it up to kiss it lightly,”I have missed you.”  
“I'm just grateful we both survived.”She replied as she leaned into him again.  
“How are you feeling?”Loki asked as he looked down at her.  
“Okay...considering...I'm very sore, and it's apparent I'm not done healing just yet...but I do want to get out of this damn bed and walk around.”She said, as she looked towards the wall.  
“You can't do much until you're told otherwise, you need to rest.”  
“I've rested for two weeks....or did you miss that?”Felicity replied blandly.  
“I did not.”He said, giving a small laugh.  
“Well okay then...I need to move or I'll lose my mind.”  
Loki opened his mouth to argue with her, when Thor stepped into the room, looking at his brother and the mortal woman that had made such a change in Loki. He smiled lightly at them, as if apologizing for interrupting, because Loki was shooting him a dirty look. Felicity was all too aware that they had been given good news, but she wondered what the doctor had to tell them that was bad news.  
“Brother...I must speak with you in private.”  
“Thor, I can not leave her side, not again.”Loki protested.  
“Why can you not grant me this moment, brother?”Thor asked, looking worried, strained even.  
“Because, I have failed her once, I will not leave her again.”  
“Thor, whatever you must say to me, you must speak it now, because I am not leaving her side.”  
“That is just it, you are going to have to.”Thor said as he rested his hands at his side,”We're returning to Asgard.”  
“You're what?”Felicity whimpred as she sat up straight in the bed, her chest feeling tight as she looked between Loki and Thor.  
“I had Agent Romanoff inform the doctor, so that he might check on you Felicity, making sure you are faring well before I spoke of this.”  
“So...that was the bad news.”She said sadly as she sat herself back in the bed, her body almost slumping at the thought of losing Loki.  
Loki just sat there, his face solid as stone, no emotions showing. This was not what he was going to do. He would not return to that place, no, he had promised that he would protect Felicity, and once already he had failed, and now look where she was, he could not risk that again. He looked down at Felicity who looked utterly defeated, and frowned, reaching over and touching her cheek just slightly before looking back to Thor.  
“I can not go.”He said simply.  
“You must, All Father has demanded your presence....”Thor said simply,”He wants to know what happened....why a portal was open....and while we don't have answers, we must tell him of what happened here in midgard.”  
“You are the future King....you go, you do your duties, oh great Prince, I will not leave her side.”Loki hissed, shaking his head.  
“Brother, this is only a temporary leave...we will return.”  
Loki's jaw tightened and his lips were thin, he was fighting off the urge to fight his brother on this. He was not in any place to leave, he owed Felicity, he wanted to stay at her side until she was okay. He wanted to stay, for much longer then that. He looked down at her, saw the sadness in her eyes at the thought of him leaving this realm. He frowned slightly and his eyes stayed on her as he opened his mouth to speak to Thor again.  
“I can't brother...”He said softly,”I can not do this.”  
“You call upon me for my aid, and yet you will not do your duty as a prince?”Thor argued, shaking his head,”Brother...come...this is not a matter of choice or want.”  
“Loki, don't fight with him about this,”Felicity said and touched his arm, giving a small smile,”I'll be fine.”  
“I want to be sure of that.”Loki said simply as he slowly got to his feet, before looking to Thor,”I want her to come with us.”  
“She can not, and you know this.”  
“You've taken your human.”Loki protested.  
“That is different....right now....she is not healthy enough to cross the biofrost....it will do more harm then good.”Thor argued lightly, shaking his head,”Her visiting will have to take place at another time.”  
“Loki, go.”Felicity said sternly as she sat up a little more,”You'll be able to come back....just go and do what you need to do, I don't think anyone here is going to let me get hurt again.”  
Loki looked towards his brother for a moment, a frown on his face before looking at Felicity again. She would be okay. She was surrounded by people, that for a lack of words, could kick anyone's ass if they got too close to what was his. He had to have a little faith, though he was still having trouble with the trust part, that they would protect her until he returned.  
“It will not be for long brother,”Thor assured Loki, giving a small pat on his arm,”But we must go as All Father requests.”  
Loki turned and took Felicity's face in his hands, being very careful as he kissed her lightly. She returned the kiss, reaching up to touch his hand. His skin was always cool to the touch, which is something she enjoyed, it countered her heat. He pulled away and smiled softly.  
“Hurry back to me Loki.”She said lightly as she pulled away from him so that he would leave.  
“I shall, my little human.”He said before forcing himself to turn and leave with Thor.  
Felicity was by herself now, and she leaned back against the bed, letting herself relax. She just hoped that soon didn't turn into three months, or longer. She didn't really want to be away from him for that long again. In a normal world, people wouldn't have things like this happen to them. She huffed lightly and shook her head. This all started, this whole mess in her world, in her head, because she almost got raped leaving work one night. How silly it seemed now. She hadn't expected to feel anything for the God that had just left her side, she wasn't expecting to have been stabbed by some other worldly creatures, or to be dragged into this world where comic book type hero's actually existed. She wondered why fate was such a fickle bitch like that.  
Felicity felt herself getting tired again, and yawned a bit. She, despite having been asleep for two weeks, was needing more rest. So much all at once. She closed her eyes and in a few minutes she was sound asleep, dreaming of things that wouldn't make much sense to normal people. Despite Loki being gone, at least for a moment in time, she was relaxed, sure that he would come back, because he promised he would.


	17. All this hurt can finally fade, promise me you'll never feel afraid

Felicity knew that it was going to be more then just a couple of hours before Loki returned. Time in Asgard wasn't the same as it was here in Earth, she was sure of it, because when things were mentioned, Loki had always looked confused. She was up and walking now, it having been nearly three weeks since she'd last seen him. Tony Stark had helped her get a place, saying that if she came to work for him, even if it was just part time, that he would help her pay for the apartment. She was grateful for that. The others came and checked on her when they could. She was glad that she was not alone in all of this. She missed Loki, though she didn't speak much of it, because she didn't want them thinking she was going to do anything stupid. Not that she could, how the hell was she suppose to get to Asgard anyway? Fly? Not likely. She snorted a bit at herself as she pulled on her t-shirt.  
This place as much bigger then any other home she'd ever had. She was almost unsure what to do with all the space, and constantly tried to argue with the always so sure of himself, Tony Stark, that she did in fact not need this much space. Tony was having none of it. She brushed out her long dark hair, before putting on just a little make up. Not much, some foundation, eyeliner, just something to make her sparkle just a little bit. She then turned and slipped out of her bedroom and headed down the hall. She wondered how much longer Loki would be gone, or Thor. She wondered what could be going on that was taking so long. She grumbled to herself as she grabbed her wallet that had all her things, like her I.d., and her debit card in it. She was going to head out, maybe find some place to eat. She wanted to just enjoy that she was alive for a couple of hours, instead of staying holed up in this place.  
Now, it wasn't anyone's fault but her own that she hadn't gone out more in the last weeks. She had been healing, wanting to take it easy. She had been busy moping around because she was by herself so much, and eating a lot more ice cream then usual. She was over doing that now. She wasn't going to let herself go. The thought of putting on anymore weight then needed made her cringe a little. It took her a long time to get to where she was, and she wasn't going to lose it over some Ben and Jerry's.  
Heading out the door of her lovely little abode, Felicity looked around for a moment, before taking off towards the elevator. She was thinking about where she wanted to go eat, or if she wanted to see a movie. She hadn't quite made up her mind yet. Maybe she'd go hit a few of the little book stores around. She bit her lip lightly, finding it amusing that she was worried about such mundane things. Only weeks ago, she was fighting next to two demi-gods, a super soldier, Iron Man, the ultimate sniper, and a fighting master, and they were taking on other worldly creatures. Now that was something to worry about. She giggled to herself and shook the thoughts away, needing to decide what to do.  
She stepped onto the elevator and looked down at the buttons, hitting the number one, that would take her to the ground floor. She glanced around for a moment, before leaning against one of the walls, closing her eyes and sighing softly. She was glad that things were semi-normal again, or at least as normal as they would ever be for her again. She heard the ding and stood up straight as the doors open, and started forward. She made a face when she saw Tony Stark walking in, and made her way towards him. He had this goofy grin on his face, and she wondered what he was up to.  
“Oh good.”He said as he got to her,”You're ready to go...now come on.”  
“Um...I don't remember telling you that I was going to the movies tonight.”She said as she raised an eyebrow, following after him.  
“You didn't....but your changing your plans.”He explained, giving a small shrug.  
“Glad to know this ahead of time.”She said, shaking her head and rolling her eyes at him.  
“Trust me....you want to change your plans tonight.”He retorted as he walked her outside to his limo. Pepper rolled down the window and smiled at Felicity before opening the door so that she and Tony could get inside.  
“Okay....what's going on?”Felicity asked, raising an eyebrow as she looked between the two of them.  
“Patience.”Tony replied lightly.  
“Yes....because you're one to talk about patience.”Felicity mumbled, and shook her head, resisting the urge to roll her eyes at him again.  
“Don't argue with me, I'm rich and famous.”Tony retorted, giving a grin as he did so.  
Pepper smacked his arm lightly and rolled her eyes at him, before looking at Felicity, who was staring out the window, trying to figure out where they were headed. This was going to be interesting to see played out. Pepper knew what had happened with Loki, what was going on between him and this girl, because Tony had told her. She thought it was cute, but she wouldn't say so because Tony was still slightly, but only slightly, hesitant of the God.  
“Close your eyes.”Tony instructed Felicity when they got to Stark Towers.  
“Why...then I wont be able to see to walk forward.”  
“Just...close your eyes, okay...me and Pepper wont let you fall.”He told her, waving his hands at her, as if telling her to get a move on it.  
Felicity huffed lightly, and closed her eyes, feeling both Tony and Pepper take her arms and leading her out of the vehicle. She had the urge to sneak a peak, and figure out what was going on, but she didn't. She'd play along, for now anyway. If this, however, involved huge bugs and or a surprise anything that would scare her, she was going to nail Tony right where it hurt. She doubted though, from what little contact she'd had with Pepper, that the woman would let that happen, but there was always that worry that Felicity could be wrong about it.  
She felt them step inside, and the cool air inside the building almost made her shiver, as it was hot and fairly humid outside. She wanted so badly to open her eyes, figure out what was going on, before she was surprised and had a heart attack of sorts. She grumbled at Tony about hating surprises and all that she got in response was a laugh from both Tony and Pepper. She wasn't sure where they were, but a ding told her they were getting ready to step off an elevator. Great. Now she was going to be surprised, at the top of the building, where she knew his condo was. Awesome. Fantastic. No way of escaping should it involve bugs or anything of the sort.  
“Okay....open your eyes.”Tony said after a moment, once he was ready for her to do so.  
Felicity did as she was instructed and nearly choked when she saw the cake, and there was a few gifts sitting around. She looked over at Pepper and Tony, and then back to where Steve and Natasha was standing, as well as a few others that she'd befriended since moving here, against her will, she might add. She started forward and shook her head, trying to figure out how they knew.  
“Happy Birthday.”Tony called out, giving a laugh,”Let's drink!”  
“How did you guys...even...”She asked, looking surprised, as she smiled a bit.  
“Not hard to figure out when you have access to everything.”Tony replied lightly as he headed towards his private bar to get some Champagne.  
“You have me there.”Felicity said, giving a small laugh. She had forgot it was her birthday. She didn't celebrate anymore, hadn't in a while, so to see that someone else was willing to give her a surprise party, even if it was just a small one, that made her happy.  
“We have a few more guests arriving soon, so don't go eating all the cake.”Tony warned, pointing at Felicity, before bringing the Champagne over to everyone, pouring each person a glass.  
“You assume that I can eat the whole cake.”  
“I've seen how you eat, I don't assume, I know.”Tony retorted lightly.  
“Why don't you go f-.”Felicity started to reply when there was a sound behind her, and she turned to see what was going on. Tony and the others were also looking.”Oh my damn.”  
Standing in the door way was Loki and Thor, both in Asgardian clothing, however, they looked more formal then ready to go to war with something. Loki wearing his colors, gold and green, and Thor in his, red and blue. Felicity felt her heart jump a bit as she smiled brightly at Loki. It was a sight for sore eyes, that was for certain.  
“I assume we made it in time?”Thor asked, before looking around,”Why is there no drinking....you said we were celebrating.”  
“Tony....how long have you known they were coming back?”Felicity asked, her eyes never leaving Loki's.  
“Um...a week or so...”Tony answered, giving a shrug,”Thought it would be fun to surprise you though.”  
“Really?”She asked, laughing a bit, as she shook her head and started forward.  
“Yes really...they came back, and we decided that you needed a party or something....I just wanted to drink without feeling guilty.”Tony replied, grinning a bit as he lifted his glass and gulped down the contents inside.  
“That's not funny, Tony.”Pepper chided, a small smile on her face.  
“I think I'm hilarious, thank you.”Tony retorted.  
Felicity walked up to Loki and Thor, though her full attention was on Loki. He'd been back a week, and instead of jumping up to come find her, he'd gone along with the others to surprise her. There was a small smile on his face as he held his arms out to her. She made a quick movement, jumping into his arms, feeling them tighten around her, embracing her.  
“I have missed you,”Loki said lightly.  
“I've missed you too.”Felicity replied as he set her back down on the ground, almost against her will.  
“Can we drink and celebrate now?”Thor asked as he started towards the others, leaving Loki and Felicity where they stood.  
“I'm all for that.”Tony replied, grinning as he poured himself another glass.  
The evening went on, Loki and Felicity staying close as Tony Stark proceeded to challenge Thor to a drinking game, the cake was devoured, and everything was as normal as it could be for the people standing in the room. It was starting to get late, and Natasha had already excused herself, and Thor, as well as Tony, were on the verge of too drunk to stay awake. Pepper was starting to clean up, and Steve was helping her, though there wasn't much to be done this evening, it hadn't been completely out of control or anything.  
“Are you ready to depart?”Loki asked Felicity, as he placed a hand on her shoulder.  
“I think it might be a good idea.”She answered lightly.  
“You two have a good night,”Pepper called over to them,”Don't get into to much trouble.”  
“Thank you Pepper.”Felicity called back, grinning,”And how much trouble could I really cause with the God of mischief by my side?”  
“Oh...I'm sure you two could find something.”Pepper teased, rolling her eyes and laughing before she went back to what little bit of straightening up there was left to do.  
Felicity let out a laugh as she slipped through the door of Tony's condo, and started down the hallway. She glanced over at Loki who was walking beside her quietly, looking thoughtful for a moment. She tilted her head a bit, wondering what he was thinking about.  
“Felicity.”He said after a moment, looking over at her,”All Father wants me to take you back....he wants to see you.”  
“Um...do what?”She asked, raising an eyebrow.  
“Odin...the All Father....He is the King of Asgard.”He explained,”He wants to see you face to face.”  
“Why....what did you tell him?”Felicity asked, looking worried, but not scared.  
“I didn't tell him anything,”Loki stated lightly,”It was my loving brother Thor that opened his mouth.”  
“Okay....then what did he say to Odin?”Felicity asked.  
“Basically....without overstepping in the court....and getting himself in trouble....”Loki started, scrunching his nose just slightly,”He teased me...and attempted to provoke me....and simply informed Odin of my relations with you....claiming that's why I was not being myself.”  
“So....he basically played big brother?”Felicity asked, letting out a small laugh,”And now daddy wants to meet the girlfriend?”  
“In so many words yes.”Loki replied, giving a small smile.  
“When is this going to happen?”She asked, tilting her head slightly.  
“When you're ready.”He replied easily,”I wasn't even sure how much healing you'd done in my absence.”  
“Thank you for that, however I've completely healed, the doctor gave me a clean bill of health.”She said to him, as she reached over and brushed her hand along his arm.  
“Then it shall wait until we've had time to enjoy each other's company.”Loki replied with his trademark devilish smirk.  
“That....I like the sound of that.”  
“Good....because I have many plans for us.”He said lightly. They were almost back to where Tony had demanded she live, rent free, and Felicity turned to face Loki, bringing her hands up to his face for a moment, bringing him down so that her lips could brush his.  
Loki returned the kiss without hesitation, and slowly wrapped his arms around her, bringing her close. Felicity enjoyed the coolness of his skin, especially in the terrible summer heat. She felt a stir of emotions in the pit of her stomach, and had to fight off the urge to let this go any farther then a kiss in the street like this. It was dark, there was no people around, but damn it, she had her pride. She slowly pulled away and took his hand, leading him inside, where they could finally be alone.


	18. If I only could make a deal with god, get him to swap our places

The morning was peaceful. Laying there in bed, she glanced over to Loki, who was sleeping, looking innocent, if a God can look as such. She smiled a bit, listening to the cars and people passing outside. There was nothing to worry about today. Yeah okay, so she was going to have to go to Asgard and meet this Odin, but that was what it was. It was nothing to worry or fret about, and it certainly didn't scare her. She would simply be herself, and if that wasn't good enough, she didn't care. She wasn't worried much about his opinion anyway.  
Felicity was getting ready to get herself out of bed, wanting to get a shower and get herself dressed, possibly cook breakfast. She hadn't decided that far ahead yet, when an arm went around her and pulled her back close. She scrunched her nose and looked over to see that Loki's bright blue eyes were watching her, his face still as relaxed as it was when he was sleeping.  
“Good morning.”She said sweetly.  
“It is that, indeed.”He purred playfully, before leaning up so that his lips could find hers.  
Felicity returned the kiss before laying there, letting him hold her close. She was relieved to see that he had come back, in a much more timely manner then before. She closed her eyes for a moment before sighing. Of course she had to pee. That would only make sense when things were all romantic and mushy. She started to squirm, wanting to get out of his grasp before she had an accident. She grumbled lightly before he finally let go, looking at her curiously, wondering what she was doing.  
She hurried to pull her pants and shirt on, before making her way out of the bedroom and down the hall where the bathroom was. She was going to explode, she was almost sure of it. A few minutes later, she came out and Loki was coming out of the bedroom wearing only the pants to his Asgardian clothing. She raised an eyebrow and took him in for a moment before turning and starting into the living room, wanting to go find something to eat. This was just so normal it was almost scary. She didn't mind though. There wasn't anything trying to kill, eat, destroy, or mess with them this morning. It was just, another day.  
“Are you hungry?”She asked Loki as she started digging through the fridge for something to make, though she was pretty sure she'd get made and they'd just go out, but she was going to at least try.  
“Yes.”Loki answered, as brought himself into the kitchen as well, looking around at everything in it,”How do you cook in such a place as this?”  
“Since I've always cooked with stuff like this, it isn't all that hard.”Felicity replied, before slamming the door shut,”We're going out.”  
“You don't like to cook?”He asked, tilting his head.  
“I do....I just don't like what I have in here to cook right now.”She said to him as she looked over and soaked him up for a moment,”However...you need normal looking clothing.”  
“Give me a moment.”He said lightly, and disappeared.  
Felicity just shrugged and hurried back to her room. She found an outfit, some shorts, and a white tank top, before slipping on her converse. She slipped back out and down the hall, into the bathroom to pull her hair up and dab on just a little make up. She felt human again as she made her way back into the living room to see Loki standing there in that signature three piece suit look that he seemed to enjoy so much. She grinned a bit and raised an eyebrow.  
“Better?”  
“Much.....though a little over dressed for breakfast, aren't we?”She teased lightly.  
“Do you not like it?”Loki asked, tilting his head slightly.  
“I do, honestly....don't worry.”She said, giving a small laugh.  
She then turned and grabbed her cards, and slipped them in her back pocket. She started towards the door, knowing that Loki was not far behind. This was so...so human. She liked it. She enjoyed that he played along, that he enjoyed doing these things with her. She was grateful for it as well. She looked around for a moment, before glancing at him, smiling sweetly, feeling his arm slide around her waist to hold her close.  
“You do know that in Asgard, you wont be allowed to show so much skin.”Loki chided lightly, a grin plastered on his face.  
“What do you mean?”She asked, looking down at herself,”What's wrong with my clothing.”  
“We're not nearly so...provocative...”He continued,”You've seen what I wear when in the halls of the All Father...women wear dresses...intricate...almost exotic compared to your clothing.”  
“I have to wear a dress?”She asked, a small groan slipping through her lips.  
“Yes.”He said simply,”I'll make sure that you look appropriate before we enter the Great Hall.”  
“Are we going soon?”  
“How soon do you want to depart?”  
“I want to get it over with...if Odin wants to meet me, we should just do it...there is no reason to wait around, and it's not like one or the other is going alone, we'll be together.”She said, with a small shrug.  
“And what of your family?”He asked, raising an eyebrow.  
“You don't have to worry about them.”She said softly, looking up at the sky,”They are not part of this.”  
“They should be....for you have gained the interest of everyone that I refer to as my own family.”He said softly, sounding almost disappointed.  
“Well...I don't think it really matters what my family thinks...they haven't had a say in my life in a long time.”She said, as she turned her gaze towards him, then down to the ground.  
“And why not?”He asked, wanting to get the information out of her.  
“Because Loki...”She said, with a shrug,”It doesn't really matter.”  
“Does it not...I thought family was important to you mortals?”  
“It is...when family does what it's suppose to.”  
“And when they don't?”He asked, thinking he understood all to well where this was going.  
“Then it's time to move on, find people that you can call family, and accept that fate has different plans for you.”She said too easily.  
“What happened that caused you to walk away in such a manner?”  
“I never walked away...they did.”She said, as she looked up at him,”In a very brutal manner, I might add.”  
“Tell me, my little mortal, what happened?”He asked, trying to pry into her past, wanting to know more, wanting to know every part of her.  
Felicity paused, her foot steps coming to a halt as she stared at the ground. She had not spoke of this to anyone. Did the guys at S.H.I.E.L.D know, probably, they knew everything. She shook her head and looked up at him, her face hiding her emotions.  
“This is one subject, you will not touch...because this is one part of me, you will not know about, because it is my demon, not yours.”She said simply,”Just leave it alone, and accept that my family's opinion does not matter.”  
Loki paused at her almost harsh words, wanting to snip back at her, and make her talk. He shook his head at her, and continued walking as if she hadn't said anything. She frowned and shrugged. Well enough. At least he wasn't asking questions. At least he wasn't prying. She loved him, but, she was well aware that she didn't know everything about him, and he didn't jump up and tell stories, and this was one subject she couldn't talk about, not now, not in public, probably not ever.  
They entered the little diner, and Loki was still being silent. He hadn't spoken another word in the few blocks they had walked. She could see that his gears were turning, and she wondered what he was thinking about. Felicity felt bad for snapping at him like that, she did, but she was protecting herself. Protecting her mind from reliving those moments. The blood, the scream that ripped through her as they hurried to cover up her mother's dead body. Felicity shivered as she sat down, and pushed those things back. She wasn't going to go there. Not now.  
“Why do you hide your past?”Loki asked after several more minutes of silence.  
“You haven't exactly been an open book.”She pointed out, raising an eyebrow as she spoke.  
“No, but that was...”He said, pausing as he tried to figure out a good way to explain it.  
“Hiding...you were hiding, from your past, just as I am choosing to do now.”  
“I was not hiding anything.”Loki protested, frowning at her.  
“Then tell me...what made you so angry with Thor.”  
“Tell me about your family.”He countered.  
Felicity just gave him a blank stare. Stubborn ass munch. She grumbled lightly as the waitress brought their drinks over and took their orders, before leaving them alone again. Loki was grinning with triumph that he had stumped her in such a manner. She wanted to reach over and smack that smile right off his face, but resisted the urge. That wouldn't look so appropriate in public, and she didn't have bail money if someone assumed the worst and called the cops on him, or her.  
“Loki...”She started, shaking her head and rolling her eyes,”I don't have a choice do I?”  
“Not if you want answers out of me as well.”He answered simply.  
“Fine, you want to know the truth, here it is...”She said as she took another drink of her soda, pushing the vivid memories to the back of her mind for a moment,”I was six, I came home from school....I was so excited, my mother had promised we were going to go to the pizza place down the road for dinner...”  
“I got off the school bus...walked the block or two back to my home, to find that there was cops, there was firemen, and all sorts of people there, my neighbors looking terrified and upset, and everyone, just everyone was staring at me...”  
“Why?”He asked, but she held up her index finger, telling him to keep silent for a moment, to let her finish.  
“I remember....I was afraid, I remember crying for my mother, and then running towards the house, one of the policemen tried to catch me, but he couldn't....and inside I went, not thinking of what could be in my home, the horrors that I could experience....”  
“I saw blood....on the walls....on the couch....everywhere...dark...pooled in places it shouldn't have been....I remember the gun....and then I saw her, my mother, lying motionless on the ground not ten feet from me, her face staring up at the ceiling, her eyes wide open.....the cops hurried to cover her face, but it was too late, I remember screaming, and it was horrible, the screams of a broken child, and then I remember blackness.”  
“I spent the next eleven years of my life being tossed from foster home to foster home, no one wanting to adopt and love the broken little girl....and I remember thinking to myself, I wouldn't love, I wouldn't become the person my mother did...killing herself and my father while I was away at school...and that...Loki....is why my family isn't going to get involved....they have been dead since I was six or seven years old.”  
Loki just stared at her for a long moment, and could see tears stinging her eyes. He frowned and leaned forward, wiping them away before they could fall. She didn't have a family. He felt a moment of foolishness for being so angry over the fact that he was the adopted son of Odin, unlike Thor, but he shoved those thoughts away. He wasn't going to get into that right now. He had done enough by pushing this information out of her, and it was time to just let things be so that she would not cry. He wasn't so fond of her crying.


	19. Good Things To Come

Felicity didn't take much to regain herself before looking to Loki, their food having arrived, and he was digging in as if he hadn't eaten anything in months. It was almost animal like and Felicity fought off the urge to laugh at him, before taking a few bites of her own food. It was his turn. She wasn't going to let him get away with his little stunt so easily.  
“So share your childhood traumas.”She told him, waving her fork in a lets get going motion.  
“What do you mean?”He asked, as he took another bite of his own food.  
“I showed you mine, now show me yours...you're not getting out of it.”She said, smiling brightly at him.  
“Alright,”He said lightly trying to figure out how he was so explain anything to her, without her getting upset,”You want to know why I haven't told you everything, it's simple really.”  
“Then get on with it,”She mumbled lightly, smirking at the look he'd given her.  
“I spent my entire youth in Asgard, growing up there, believing that I was a great prince.”He said lightly,”When Thor was banished to earth, forced to redeem himself or lose his place in the Great Hall, I found out an ugly truth about myself that changed everything.”  
“I am not Odin's true son, not like Thor, I have no chance of ascending the throne...I am simply...adopted.”He said lightly, before taking another bite of his food,”Which would not have been nearly so terrible if I hadn't spent my whole life living in the shadow of my great brother, being second place in everything....if I hadn't been lied to about it.”  
“And....this made you bitter, this made you who you are?”She asked, raising an eyebrow.  
“Yes...as childish as it may seem to you, the deception hurt me, and I sought revenge against my brother, against Odin, against the place I had once called home....because it was no longer that to me.”  
“And what about now?”Felicity asked, crossing her arms over her chest.  
“I...things are different...”He said lightly.  
“Wasn't it nearly six months ago, not long after you saved me, that you told me you were burdened with glorious purpose, that you had to do what was necessary...clearly that anger and resentment is still there.”  
“I have changed.”He retorted, giving a small snort.  
“Oh...into what?”She asked, grinning, liking that she was pushing his buttons just slightly.  
“Into a unicorn.”He grumbled, rolling his eyes,”I don't see the world the same....yes...I'll admit, I am still angry, I resent my brother for being the favorite when the man has not a half a brain in his head, but what can I do about it....lose my home and family?”  
“You're the king of my bedroom, if that makes you feel any better.”Felicity said lightly, before shrugging,”That....anger....those demons you keep buried in your head, they would keep you from being a good king....I don't mean to sound harsh....but the last time this whole business had been brought up, it was use any force necessary to make the people bow.”  
“As I said....these last months have changed me.”He said softly, giving a small shrug.  
“You're not bad....you're just....lost...and I know you've changed....if you were still hell bent on ruling....or at least forcing your power on others, I'd probably not be sitting here right now.”She told him, as she reached over and touched his hand,”But, instead of focusing on being a ruler, maybe you should think of it this way....your brother is an oaf and will need to eventually look to his little brother for guidance in big decisions.”  
“I suppose you're right....”He said, giving a small shrug.  
“Do you doubt me?”She asked.  
“No, I doubt my brother's ability to ask for such things....he is stubborn and temperamental.”Loki said easily,”I would make a far better ruler, but there are other things to occupy my mind.”  
“Oh, so now your too busy to be a king.”She teased lightly, letting out a laugh.  
“Yes.”He replied simply, not sure what she found to be so funny.  
“Oh goodness.”She said, shaking her head as she finished the last of her food,”You...are just something else Loki.”  
“I am not sure I understand.”He said, tilting his head, watching her closely.  
“Sometimes I wonder....if you're one taco short of a fiesta.”She said simply, grinning at him,”You're very conflicted, and while as I can relate to such things, it's confusing at times to say the least.”  
“What is a taco?”He asked,”Or a fiesta for that matter.”  
Felicity burst into a fit of giggles as the confused God just stared at her. She couldn't stop herself. Her face was turning red, her sides hurting. Oh that was just beautiful. She snorted slightly which only caused the fit of hysterics to continue on as the waitress came over to bring them their check. Loki twitched his nose lightly, before looking at the waitress, giving a small nod of his head, his attention then returning to Felicity who was running out of air to laugh with at this point.  
“Felicity.”He said sharply, shaking his head at her,”You should cease before you injure yourself.”  
“I-I can't....I can't stop....l-laughing.”She managed to gasp out, before her laughter was the only thing coming out of her mouth.  
“What is so amusing my little human?”Loki asked as he crossed his arms over his chest, raising both eyebrows just slightly.  
“T-tacos!”She got out before snorting again and returning to her moment of joy and laughter.  
Loki shook his head and huffed at her lightly. He didn't think it nearly so funny that he was unaware of what these things were. He wondered if it was a good thing that she didn't see him as the bad guy, despite having seen the worst of his temperament, his anger, his broken soul. He shrugged those things away. She would find out more as time went on, and he was almost afraid that when she found out about his heritage, what he really was, that she would turn and run. He was a Jotun, son of Laufey, the leader of those ice giants, however, his heart wasn't with those people, despite his rage and hostility towards those he considered his family, he was still an Asgardian, not a Jotun. He would simply have to learn, probably the hard way with his track record, to forgive and let go.  
“We should go.”Loki said lightly, trying to get her to stop laughing.  
“Y-yes we should.”She said as she forced herself to calm down, her sides hurting, her face flushed, cheeks red.  
Loki stood and held out his hand for her, and she took it, allowing him to help her up out of the chair. She pulled out her debit card and started towards the front of the diner to pay for their meal. She liked that they were doing this, being together, being a some what normal couple. As normal as it could be anyway, for being with a God. She paid an they slipped out of the restaurant quietly. Loki looked deep in thought, and Felicity decided that she would not break into that right this moment. At least he wasn't brooding or being angry.  
“We need to find you something to wear.”Loki said lightly, as he looked at her with a small smirk.  
“I'm wearing clothing...”She said lightly.  
“Something appropriate for Asgard...at least until Frigga decides she likes you and then proceeds to spoil you with all the wonders of my realm.”He said lightly.  
“Who's Frigga?”Felicity asked, tilting her head just slightly.  
“My mother.”He answered her.  
“Oh.”  
“She'll like you, I do think.”  
“I'm sure that I'll make an impression at least.”Felicity said with a small snort.  
Loki let out a roar of a laugh as he looked around, trying to decide what to get, what would be best for her to wear and be comfortable in, though by the way he'd seen her dress, he wasn't sure that she'd be comfortable in anything that was deemed appropriate in Asgard. She would simply have to try, because it wasn't like Midgardian wear was exactly comfortable or anything. He did what he had to, so that he might fit in and raise less suspicions.  
Everything that Felicity put on made her frown. She looked terrible in dresses, and tried very hard to convince Loki of this. He wasn't listening very well. It was frustrating. She finally found this dress, and it made her eyes go only slightly wide. It was adorned with his colors, though that is not what caught her attention at first. It was strapless and it was long, flowing, a small train in the back. The way the dress fell together in such an interesting way made her tilt her head, before looking at Loki, and grabbing the dress. He looked pleased to see that one of these had finally caught her attention. There was that nagging in the back of his mind, he had only really told her the basics to his life, not the whole truth, and she had been, well, honest, too honest, on her own. It was almost unfair. He had to not think about that however, in due time, he would tell her everything in due time.  
Felicity put on the dress, watching as it fit her body in all the right places. She wasn't sure how to feel about the fact that she managed to find a dress that made her look like a princess, but that they also happened to be of the same color's that Loki constantly adorned. She tilted her head as she looked at herself. She had never once in her life, before now, thought herself as beautiful in a dress. She turned and stepped out of the dressing room, and stood before Loki.  
“What do you think?”She asked, smiling sweetly, feeling very nervous about actually liking the dress.  
“You look like royalty.”He told her as he walked over and touched her cheek lightly, before leaning down to kiss her forehead.  
She slipped back into the dressing room to put on her regular clothing, feeling very much okay with this idea now. The dress was something else, and she couldn't help but sigh a little. She knew that opening up to Loki had been hard, she knew that she had just opened some very deep wounds. She also knew that he hadn't told her everything, just the easy to the ears stuff. She frowned, and shook her head. She didn't like that. Did he not trust her or something? She came out of the dressing room and smiled brightly at the man, er, God that she so adored. She wanted to say that she could completely trust him to be honest, but their moment in the diner proved otherwise. She shrugged it away. She loved him, regardless, and had to try and not put a damper on this ridiculously mushy morning they were having together.


	20. When They Start To Judge You, Show Them Your True Colors

Felicity was nervous. It was time for them to leave Earth, and go to Asgard. Thor was with them, deciding that he needed to guide them back there. She thought it was kind of silly since Loki was very aware of how to get back to his own home, but she wasn't going to argue with someone that could probably beat her like a pinata. She glanced to Loki, who was wearing his Asgardian clothing again, she in the dress that she had picked out. He looked tense, worried, though she couldn't understand why. How could Odin possibly hate her if she stopped his son from doing something else detrimental and stupid? He placed his hand on her back, and moved forward, the biofrost had been completely rebuilt which was going to make going back and forth much easier then using the tesseract which only took one person at a time, and wasn't very specific on where it took you.  
Stepping though took Felicity's breath away, and she closed her eyes for a moment, feeling as if she was being sucked into the eye of a hurricane. She bit her lip, feeling hot and cold brushing through her and past her. Loki was still holding on to her, which gave her a moment of comfort as they finally arrived. She had never experienced anything like that in her life. She had been on a hundred different roller coasters, and that was by far, the most intense thing ever. She took a moment to catch her breath, before starting forward. They stepped out of this huge room looking thing, it was round, and it seemed to be always spinning, and it was absolutely beautiful, Felicity trying hard to get a good look at it before Loki led her out. They stepped out and onto what looked to be a rainbow. A crystal rainbow, with lightning in it. She blinked as she stared at it. Holy hell. She could go all adhd here and not feel guilty about it. She glanced up to see that they were being greeted by a group of people on horses, a very tall grizzly looking man and a beautiful, radiant woman leading the pack.  
“All Father,”Thor said, slamming his fist over his chest.  
“Thor, Loki, my children.”The man called as he climbed off of his horse, moving towards them with a smile.  
“Hello children.”The woman spoke as she too, climbed off the horse and made her way to the man's side.  
The man had a beard, his face worn and torn, from what Felicity assumed was war. He was adorned in an intricate armor, made of gold, and leather. He looked intimidating with his eye patch, also made of gold, and his bright blue eye that was still good. The woman, her hair long and honey colored, her face aged beautifully, with bright green eyes, smiled sweetly as Thor stepped forward and embraced her, before Loki did the same thing. This must be Odin and Frigga. Felicity was sure of that, because well, All Father, that can only be one person, and the way the woman stood near him, that was clearly a wife, a mother, someone, who also had great power.  
“Is this the woman you spoke of?”Odin asked as he moved towards Felicity.  
“Yes Father,”Loki spoke, as he stepped back, putting himself at her side.  
“Welcome, child.”Odin said as he stopped right in front of Felicity, placing a hand on her shoulder,”Welcome to Asgard,”  
“Thank you,”Felicity replied, giving a small nod of her head, not really sure how else she should react to him speaking to her.  
“What is your name, maiden?”He asked, as he stepped back, looking at her closely.  
“Felicity O' Riley.”She replied, smiling sweetly at him.  
“Lovely, Felicity, maiden of Midgard, come now, let us return to the great hall.”Odin said, giving a small nod to Loki, who was looking at Felicity closely.  
Loki put his hand on the small of her back and led her forward. There was a horse there, waiting for him and for his brother. He smiled at his eight legged steed, petting the creature lightly, with much affection, before turning to help Felicity onto it. He let out a small laugh at the shock on her face, before motioning for her to come along. The horse, Sleipnir, Loki informed her, snorted and shook it's head at Felicity, as if it didn't appreciate being stared at. She climbed on, and wrapped her arms around Loki once he was as well. Sleipnir then turned and started after the others, heading into the heart of the the city. Felicity was amazed to say the least. This place was utterly fantastic.  
All the buildings stood tall and seemed to be built out of stone, crystal and gold, there was splashes of silver in there, and there was just this glow about the place that had Felicity's heart racing. She wasn't sure she'd want to go back to Earth after this trip. She tightened her grip on Loki as the horse picked up speed, keeping up with the others without much worry, as it had eight legs and the others only had four. She loved the black coloring of this horse, it looked like a messed up Clydesdale, it's head held high and proud, it's eyes bright red. They came to this massive gate, it was adorned with carvings, and art, all telling stories, she was sure. She stared almost wildly at it as the gates swung open and they entered into the city.  
Loki held a hand out, and helped Felicity off the horse, Sleipnir, before climbing off himself. He stood tall and proud in this place. Felicity stayed by his side, taking everything in the best she could, though she was certain she couldn't remember it all. This was stuff that her wildest dreams couldn't make up.  
“Come now, we must head inside.”Loki said to her, putting his hand once again on the low of her back and guiding her forward.  
“This place...”She said softly, glancing up at him.  
“Magnificent isn't it.”He replied lightly, giving her a smile as he spoke.  
“That's a good way to put it.”She agreed with a small nod of her head.  
Entering the Great Hall, Felicity watched as Odin swiftly made his way to a throne. A golden throne, and a big one at that. She stared blankly at it for a moment, before shaking her head. She saw Frigga follow, taking a stand next to her husband. Everyone that had been there to greet them, aside from a few guards, had left. She stood with Loki in the center of the room, Thor standing not far from them, closer to the throne.  
“Tell me, little mortal, are you the one that redeemed him?”Odin asked, his voice booming through the room.  
“Your majesty.”She started, before pausing, and looking at Loki, then returning her attention to Odin,”I can't say that I redeemed anyone, he made that choice, I like to think that I revealed a better path for him to take.”  
“You have done something no God could have done, little mortal.”Odin said, before shaking his head,”Something his own mother could not convince him of.”  
Felicity looked down for a moment, before glancing to Loki. He was still standing there, watching his father. She could see that he was only slightly nervous. Of what, though? He had been so certain that his father and mother would not have an issue of her. What was going on in that head of his?  
“Father...she has done much for me.”Loki finally said, his hands resting behind his back, his head held high, shoulders squared away.  
“I can see this....for you have finally returned to us, my son...”Odin answered, before pausing, looking at Felicity again,”You have done these halls a great service.”  
Felicity opened her mouth to protest, not really understanding just what all she had done, before Loki gave a short shake of his head, telling her to not go there with Odin. Loki was willing to put up with the fire, the temper, Odin would not be so patient with her.  
“We should hold a feast in her honor.”Frigga suggested, giving the woman a warm, welcoming, and very motherly smile.  
“I agree.”Thor spoke up, looking at Felicity, noticing that she was growing far more nervous as the moments passed by. She would get adjusted to this world. She had to if she truly loved Loki as she claimed.  
Odin stood, raising his hand out towards Felicity, and then looking to Loki, expecting the God to guide the woman forward. Loki did as he was expected, giving her a small nudge so that she would start walking. Felicity looked at him for a moment, before looking at Odin, and doing as she was being requested, because something told her that no was not something you said to this man.  
“We shall do so, however I must speak with the mortal alone.”Odin said to them,”You're dismissed my sons.”  
Loki hesitated for a moment, before finally doing as was requested of him. He knew that Odin, the All Father, would not hurt her, but Loki didn't like the thought of leaving her alone in this realm. So many others would not hesitate to do her harm, or do something to step on Loki's toes for his misdeeds in the past. He walked down the hall, but did not stray far from the Great Hall, wanting to make sure that when Odin was finished speaking with her, that she would have no trouble finding him.  
“Mortal woman....Thor has told me many a things about you.”Odin spoke once they were alone.  
“I don't know how much he could have to say, he barely knows me.”She replied, keeping her eyes on the man in front of her.  
“My child, you don't see it, do you?”He asked, giving a laugh as he shook his head,”Loki is not normally so gentle...so kind and concerned.”  
“I am aware of this, I've seen it.”She said softly. She had not seen the full extent of his temper, and his hatred and angst, but she was willing to bet, she didn't want to.  
“What has he spoken to you of?”Odin asked,”Has he spoke of his past,”  
“Some of it, he has taken out a lot of major details, but we have not been...we haven't been together long, and I think that with time and the earning of complete trust, I will find out.”She replied, giving an nod of her head, truly believing what she was saying.  
“So you don't know...”Odin asked, looking concerned.  
“Know what?”  
“What he really is...where he came from.”Odin said softly, looking at the woman with both concern and caution,”I know of the Jotun coming to earth...Thor told me about your bravery and willingness to fight despite your mortal body being so weak compared to ours.”  
“I only did what was needed of me,”She said, giving a small smile,”But what do those creatures have to do with any of this?”  
“Everything...”Odin said, almost sad sounding as he spoke,”Everything, child.”


	21. They Don't Even Know You, All They See Is Scars

“Loki.”Felicity called as she slipped out of the Great Hall. What in the world was Odin talking about. Loki looked nothing like those creatures. He was a broken, messed up individual, but he wasn't anything like those monsters.  
“I am here.”He said to her, stepping out of the shadows, giving her a small smile.  
“Do you have some place we can be in private?”She asked, as she reached out to touch his hand, his skin cool as always.  
“Yes of course my little human.”He said lightly, wondering what was going on.  
He watched as Felicity didn't hesitate to take his arm, so that he could lead her someplace out of sight of others. He raised an eyebrow wondering what his father had said to her, and if it was going to cause a problem. He doubted it, his father seemed to approve of her. Loki paused for a moment, and almost laughed out loud. The only reason he actually cared about approval was so that he could bring her here sometimes, he was very aware of that. His father's opinion's of who he spent time with was none of his concern, because Loki did what he wanted.  
He led her down a long hallway, with tapestry hanging, depicting battles Odin had fought, and those who had come before his adopted father. All were gruesome and beautiful at the same time, skillfully done by maidens both past and present that walked the streets of Asgard. The walls were made of granite, cool to the touch, and there was shadows all over the place, caused by the lit torches every few feet. The flames crackled as they walked past them, Loki leading her straight to his bed chambers within the castle walls.  
The door to Loki's bed chambers were huge, and carved to depict his greatest achievement, in the eyes of the All Father anyway, which was when he battled Rock Giants, saving Thor, his elder brother, from near death. Loki stared at the door for a moment before pushing it open to reveal a huge room. There was black and green and gold everywhere. Felicity was a bit shocked to see that he was so into making sure things flowed together well. It was almost unmanly actually. There was a huge, what looked to be oak, canopy bed, with green bedding, and a golden canopy covering it. The furniture was black, there was what looked to be a lounging couch, as well as two very large chairs, and tables everywhere. Bookshelves covered the walls, almost all the way around, stacked with books, some looking older then time. She stared for a moment before the door shutting brought her back to the here and now.  
“What did my father have to say?”Loki asked, as he moved towards her.  
“A lot...”She replied, looking around for a moment, still found breathless at the sheer beauty of this place.  
“Is everything alright?”  
“Not...not really.”Felicity answered as she looked at him again,”Let me see...Let me see the other side of you.”  
“What could you possibly mean, little human?”Loki inquired, looking both curious and cautious.  
“Odin told me...he said that you were...that you were one of those Jotun creatures we'd fought.”She said, looking at him,”Is that why you'd gone to them, before?”  
“So my father shares my past...not bothering to ask permission.”Loki hissed, shaking his head, anger burning in his eyes.  
“Let me see...”She said, reaching out to him,”I can't trust you if you can't be honest with me.”  
“Why would you want to trust a monster?”He asked, turning his face away from her,”You don't want to see that side of me.”  
“I did not claim you were a monster, first off,”She said to him as she moved closer to him,”However....I find an issue in the fact that we fought the Jotun, and even before that, you couldn't tell me, show me, let me in....you have this thing....this wall that you keep up, and it's both annoying and lacking conviction.”  
“I do not lack conviction, my little human, I have a reason for everything I do.”He replied, turning his gaze back on her, frowning as he spoke, his body tense. Odin had brought this on by speaking where he wasn't welcome.  
“So...you'll admit that you're one of them....but you wont show me.”She said crossing her arms over her chest,”Why didn't you just lie and say that you didn't know what Odin was talking about?”  
“Because you have this annoying habit of knowing better.”He answered easily,”Trying to lie to you is like trying to convince a horse that it is a bird.”  
Felicity raised an eyebrow at that analogy and snorted a bit, shaking her head. She didn't like that he was being so stubborn, but then again it was to be expected. He wasn't going to just give in. Felicity sighed and rubbed the bridge of her nose just slightly before looking at Loki again. He seemed almost like he was waiting for her to attack him, or something.  
“Just...let me see.”She said again, frowning,”You have no choice but to do so, because I will continue to pester and bother you about it until you want to choke the life out of me.”  
“Felicity...”He started before sucking in a deep breath, giving a small shake of his head. She would, he was well aware, she would just bug and pick at him until he finally gave in anyway. He might as well get past this. He had to, she made it clear that she wouldn't trust him if he didn't give her complete closure in this whole mess that Odin started for some wild reason.  
Loki stepped back away from Felicity, not liking this in the least. She would run from him. He blinked and thought about the fact that Odin had so willingly spoke of Loki's heritage. The All Father had told Felicity something that should have been Loki's to speak of when he was ready. He was frowning, that anger boiling inside him as he closed his eyes. His skin slowly turned blue. At first, turning from the creamy white, it almost looked like he was suffocating or something. That wasn't the case however. After only a few moments, Loki was a deep blue, ridged designs all along his face and down his neck, and when he opened their eyes, they were the color of blood. His facial features were still the same, but it was a clear change, and Felicity had to catch her breath.  
“That look...”Loki hissed as he closed his eyes and turned away from Felicity,”That is exactly why I didn't want to show you.”  
“What look?”Felicity protested, clicking her tongue at him impatiently.  
“You're shocked....and I assume disgusted by what you see.”  
“Shocked yes...disgusted....no...but certainly shocked.”She replied as she moved towards him,”So tell me this, why do you think I'd hate you for being...what you are?”  
“After the Jotun came to earth, one nearly killed you...what was I to assume, that you'd just jump into my arms once I looked like those things?”He asked, as he looked down at his bed for a moment.  
“Okay, completely understandable assumption, however, I know better then to think that you're going to try and rip my ovaries out and leave me laying in a pool of my own blood.”She said, giving a laugh,”You can't change who or what you are...why should I judge you for it?”  
“Do you love me still?”He asked, as he glanced over at her with the bright red eyes.  
“I'm not thrilled you lied, and you're going to have to make it up to me....especially after I was so brutally honest about my past...however...yes Loki, I do still love you.”She said with a nod of her head.  
Felicity was not sure how to handle this. She was looking at Loki, but it was still hard to comprehend that he wasn't exactly as first thought. She couldn't say she didn't have a man with layers. He had so many layers, onions would be jealous. She started towards him, swallowing her fear, though more then anything, it was fear of the unknown. Loki stood up a little straighter as he turned to face her, though he hadn't allowed himself to return to his normal looks.  
Felicity found herself right in front of him, staring up at his face, his red eyes. She was still unsure what to do with her new found information, it's not like he was an enemy that she needed to defeat. This was something that she had to see and experience for herself. She wanted to be able to trust him, and trust came with understanding and honesty. She reached up to touch his face, when his own hand came up and caught hers. She gasped lightly, and looked at his hand. His skin was usually so much cooler then hers, but this time, it was almost like ice running down her arm. She shivered, before some fairly inappropriate thoughts went through her head, causing her to blush, as she had just embarrassed herself, inside her own head. She blinked and looked back up at Loki, before bringing herself in closer. She wasn't going to be scared of him, and she wasn't going to let him push her away.  
“I could hurt you.”He said, speaking as if he was trying to scare her.  
“You could hurt me in your other skin too, you're a god...and you haven't yet...and I've been far more annoying before now.”She said simply, grinning at the look on his face, as if he wasn't sure what to do at this point.  
Felicity slowly pulled her arm out of his grasp, and continued to reach up, touching his face, still smiling as she leaned up and placed her lips against his. She wasn't afraid of him. Jotun, yes, she was terrified of them, one had stabbed her, but in her head, she couldn't bring herself to associate Loki with those creatures, he was far more then that. Loki froze for a moment, not really sure what to do with his little human right at this moment. Shouldn't she be scared to death of him, begging him to take her back to Earth? She wasn't. She was kissing him. He wanted to frown and almost did, but how could he complain? There was no rejection, at least not right now, so why couldn't be bring himself to accept and enjoy that? Slowly, Loki began to return the kiss, though there was hesitation, as if he was waiting for her to push him away at any moment. This was terrifying, and he was a god, gods didn't get scared. He found that infuriating beyond belief. What had this little human done to him?


	22. I won't duck and run

Felicity was grateful to see him relax, and pulled away from the kiss slowly, looking up at him. His skin was back to normal, and those bright blue orbs that could almost see through her, were now staring down at her. He looked almost irritated, but relieved more then anything. Felicity didn't know what should happen next, but she was well aware that this was some big step forward. She turned to look at his room once again. It was huge. She wanted to explore and find out what all was in this little place that he kept all to himself.  
“What are you doing?”Loki asked as he watched her closely.  
“Explorin'.”She replied, tilting her head as she walked over to one of the many bookshelves he had around his room.  
“What do you think you'll find?”  
“Probably a lot of things.”She replied, looking over at him with a small smile.  
“Such an odd little one.”He teased lightly, before walking over to her, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her back to him,”Why do I not scare you like I do with others?”  
“Well...I know what you're temper is like, and I can see it in your face when I need to personally shut the hell up....so what have I got to worry about?”  
“Me hurting someone else...”He chided lightly, raising an eyebrow as he waited for reaction.  
“I've told you before, if you were to hurt someone innocent, that it would be over, I would force you out of my life, and you have yet to do that.”She told him, giving a small shrug,”Chaos and mischief doesn't scare me....it's something I find entertaining and provoking.”  
“You're such an odd little human.”He teased lightly, before letting his chin rest on her shoulder.  
Loki was certainly not sure what to do with the acceptance, the willingness to look past all of his misdeeds, and his true form. It was confusing to say the least. He shrugged his thoughts away as he heard a knock at the door. Slowly he let go of Felicity and turned as the door opened to reveal Frigga standing there, a small smile on her face.  
“Mother,”Loki said sweetly, a small smile on his face.  
“Hello Loki.”She said as she walked over to where they were standing, giving a small nod of her head towards Felicity, before returning her gaze returned to Loki,”It's almost time to return to the Great Hall, Sigyn has helped prepare everything, and there are people gathering now.”  
“Sigyn...”Loki said, raising an eyebrow,”Why did she help?”  
“I do not know, my son, however, be kind to her wounded pride.”Frigga said lightly, before touching his arm,”And you, little mortal, pay no mind to the things she will speak.”  
Frigga turned and was gone in a moment's notice. Felicity looked confused, but just held her tongue for a moment. She wasn't sure she was into anymore secret sharing right this second, however, she would find out one way or another soon enough, she was almost sure of it. Loki took Felicity's arm with his hand and followed after his mother. He was not looking forward to watching Thor drink himself into a slumber, whilst the others partied and were loud and rough, and most certainly as obnoxious as always. He didn't understand why, when they have all the power in the world, that they insisted on partying and such the way they did.  
Upon entering the hall once more, Felicity almost stopped. The place was full, and that made her nervous. She hadn't a good track record with large crowds. Loki tugged her just lightly, giving her a look, before leaning over and kissing her temple just lightly. She forced herself to relax the best she could before starting forward with him.  
“The guests of honor have arrived.”Odin called out, causing everyone to turn and look at Felicity with curiosity, as well as some cautious, and what Felicity would note as disgusted looks.  
Loki continued forward into the Great Hall, taking a seat as requested by Odin, with Felicity, at the head of the table. He was still a prince here, and he could see, with the fact that he was welcome at the head of the table, just the same as Thor, that he was redeeming himself in his father's eyes. He wondered what good could come of that? Felicity was nervous, looking around at everyone, and everything, before returning her gaze to Loki, and then to Odin, who was standing, waiting for everyone to quiet themselves.  
“My son, Loki.”He said, looking towards the man,”You have done many things, some of which are not to be considered with much pride as your father, but I am glad to see you sitting with us, and I, as well as many others, have missed your presence within these great walls.”  
Felicity listened, but felt eyes on her, glancing around to see where they were coming from, as it seemed everyone was looking at Odin as he spoke. She found herself meeting the gaze of the most beautiful woman she'd ever seen. The woman had ivory skin, long black hair, that curled just perfectly. Her lips were plump, full, eyes bright green, with a rounded face and a sharp jawline. She was curvy in all the right places, and Felicity felt a moment of envy, all the diets in the world couldn't make her look that good. Those bright green eyes, however, that watched her, were full of malice, full of envy. This made Felicity shiver. Who's toes had she just stepped on? Felicity shrugged it away, as she pulled her gaze away from the dangerously beautiful woman.  
“Welcome to our table,”Odin continued,”Felicity O'Riley, maiden of Midgard.”He said, with a loud clap.  
Loki nudged her to stand, and she did so, listening as those around her clapping and welcoming her. She really didn't like being the center of attention, but it seemed, that if you're going to date a prince, you should learn to appreciate things like a princess. She seated after a moment, giving a small nod of her head and a shy smile. She was a big ball of nerves just waiting to explode.  
Odin spoke for a moment or two more, before everyone went to eating and drinking. Once the food was done, the tables were removed, and there was music coming from with in the walls. This surprised Felicity, but the music was absolutely beautiful, so she only thought about it for a moment. Loki came up to her and held out his hand, asking her to dance with him, and she quietly obliged, being pulled to him as they began to twirl around. She was simply enjoying the moment, though she was letting him do a lot of leading, because she had never actually danced, just something akin to that in a drunken stupor at a club or two in her youth.  
“Ah, Loki dearest, I'm terribly sorry to interrupt.”A chiming voice spoke from behind Felicity.  
Felicity let go of Loki and turned, staying very close to his side as she took in the beautiful woman from before. There was venom in her words, in the way she looked at Loki and Felicity. Loki only shook his head and sighed, before looking at Felicity, who was about ready to pounce and smack the dog shit out of this woman for coming over here with such an attitude problem.  
“What do you need, Sigyn?”Loki asked, placing an arm around Felicity almost protectively.  
“No affection for me, my dearest?”She asked, batting her long dark eyelashes at him.  
“I have none for the likes of you, nymph.”He hissed bitterly,”You should know this by now.”  
“After nearly a century of bedding me, you have nothing to give for it?”She asked, smiling darkly.  
“No.”He replied simply, returning the dark smile,”Now move along, bother someone else with your arrogance.”  
“Well, aren't you one to speak, Loki, of arrogance, bringing a mortal into these halls, claiming love.”She hissed, that smile still staying on her face,”She'll die, and you'll be alone...one like you can never love.”  
“You,”Felicity hissed, shaking her head,”Don't talk...just stop talking and walk away before I punch you right in that ugly nose of yours.”  
“Loki's little whore has such a tongue.”The woman teased, before looking at Loki,”You should cut that out before she becomes a menace to us all.”  
“Sigyn, do not play these games.”Loki warned,”You will not like the outcome.”  
“I will do as I please, remember, I was not the one who left you at the alter,”She hissed, her hands clinched into tight fists,”And it is a spit to my face, you bringing her here...you should have more decency.”  
“Listen, bitch, I can see why he just left you at the alter, clearly you have control issues, and you're so full of spite....bitter women make terrible lovers.”Felicity snapped angrily, causing everyone around her to stop and look at what was going on.


	23. Sooner or Later, You're Gonna Hate It

“You don't know what you speak of, little human.”She hissed, glaring at Loki,”Control your pet, or I will.”  
“Sigyn, you will not speak to her that way.”Loki said simply.  
“I shall speak to her however I feel,”Sigyn said, her smile sickly sweet as she watched the two before me,”Did you tell her about us, or does she just live in bliss, thinking she is loving a God, simple and sweet.”  
“She knows what she must, and she is not ignorant of who I am, little nymph.”  
“I'm sure she isn't...as she seems so ready to please you, so quick to defend, she must know so much.”  
“Know more then you ever will...”Felicity mumbled angrily.  
“Are you sure little mortal...a century can do many things, reveal more then you'll ever experience.”Sigyn hissed.  
“Oh?”Felicity asked, smiling sweetly,”Tell me then...what makes you better then me for him?”  
“I wont die from old age.”Sigyn said simply, her body radiating anger,”I have been through the worst and have not backed down.”  
“And did you ever try and give him a better option....a better path, or did you just go along with whatever he wanted?”Felicity asked, smiling wickedly.  
“I did as my lover needed me to do, what he wanted me to do, that's what a good woman does.”  
“No, a good woman helps turn the worst in her man, into something better.”Felicity said simply, which earned her a smack across the face.  
Sigyn was a nymph, and her nails were like razors as they came across Felicity's face, leaving small scratches that trickled some blood. Felicity stood there, only for a moment, in complete shock, before she turned, looking around at everyone, who seemed utterly shocked at the nymph's behavior in the great hall. Well, they were about to be really shocked here in about two seconds. Before Loki could pull Felicity away, as if he sensed what she was going to do, she clenched her hand into a fist, and slammed it into the other woman's face with a grunt. Sigyn stumbled back for a moment, reaching up to grab her cheek, her bright green eyes shocked and wide.  
“Do not try anything with me.”Felicity said simply,”He is mine, and nothing your pretty little mouth can or will say, is going to change that.”  
“Felicity.”Loki said, taking her arm and pulling her close, trying to ease her into calming down, though to hear her take claim in front of everyone was flattering, she couldn't go around punching people over it either.  
“I'm sorry.”She said, loudly enough for everyone to hear,”I'm sorry for acting out in such a manner.”  
“Sigyn,”Odin called out, standing as everyone in the room fell silent,”What is the meaning of this atrocity?”  
“All Father...”She began, before Frigga also stood, holding her hand up, causing the nymph to fall silent.  
“You know exactly what this is about, and you will stand before us and deny it?”Frigga asked, as if seeing right though what the woman was going to say,”Shall I then call you a liar and a whore?”  
“You shall call me no such things,”Sigyn tried to argue, looking a little nervous all of a sudden.  
“You attack this woman, my sons woman, in front of me, and I am to stand back and say nothing?”Frigga asked, arching an eyebrow as she moved forward,”You have your facts very wrong, my son did not leave you anywhere, you...you were the one found with his cousin in your bed, you were the one that pushed him from a tower, you were the one that sat back and let my son do terrible things, never once trying to reason with him, because you simply found his antics humorous.”  
“I did what any good woman should do, stand by her lover's choices, no matter the cost.”Sigyn cried out, trying to argue with Frigga.  
“No...”Frigga snapped, silencing the woman at once,”That is not how it works, a woman is strong, a woman is willing to do what it takes to make what is hers that much better, give him guidence when he is lost,”  
“I-I...”Sigyn started before looking at Felicity,”It doesn't matter...everything thinks you're so wonderful, don't they.”  
“I'm me...you don't like it you can kiss my a-...”She said before Loki placed a hand over her mouth, smiling sheepishly.  
“You will not make it out of Asgard, little mortal.”Sigyn said simply, before turning and disappearing into the crowd before anything more could be done.  
“What was that for?”Felicity asked, as Loki finally let her speak again.  
“Watch your tongue...while as my mother is right, about how a woman should be, there is still somethings a lady of the court should not say.”Loki chided lightly.  
“Oh...”Felicity said before nodding her head.  
“You are brave, little human.”Frigga called out, her eyebrows still raised as she watched the dark haired woman before her,”To call Loki your own in front of all of us, not many are so...casual with the term.”  
“I-...”Felicity started, wondering if she should apologize, or figure out what she had said wrong, before shaking her head,”I would say that I'm sorry for being so brash, but I'm not, he is mine, as much as I am his.”  
“Very good.”Frigga answered lightly, giving a small nod of approval before taking her seat.  
It didn't take long before everyone was back to enjoying themselves as if nothing had happened. She could still hear whispers, catch small glances as she continued to dance with Loki, but it didn't bother her. She had simply done what she thought, in her own right mind, needed to be done. This wasn't a game to her, and she would not take pity on someone stupid enough to let the man in front of her go.  
The night carried on, and Felicity found herself surprised that so many people were still partying hard, despite the late hour turning into early morning. She was beginning to get tired, and had been smart enough to stay away from any alcohol that was served during the evening's festivities. Loki glanced and saw her yawn, before wrapping his arm around her carefully.  
“Let us retire.”He suggested, before kissing the her hair.  
“Good idea,”She mumbled as she rested herself against him.  
Odin and Frigga had already left, and Thor was nearly in black out mode, so no one really was there to notice that they were leaving. Loki lead her down the long hallway, Felicity looking around as they did so. It was the same hallway as before, however she was still astonished by how everything looked. It was so beautiful.  
“My mother seems pleased with you,”Loki noted lightly as they entered his room.  
“I noticed.”Felicity said with a small laugh,”She makes me nervous.”  
“She is the Queen of Asgard, stronger then most goddesses in this realm, she should.”Loki told her, grinning as he scooped her up and moved towards his huge bed,”She is far more judgmental then my father...to see that she approves of your actions tonight, says many things.”  
“Well, I'm just glad that I didn't cause problems, because I was far beyond angry at the way that woman was talking.”Felicity said as Loki pushed back the canopy of the bed and laid her down.  
“Might I ask you something?”He asked, tilting his head.  
“What is that, my darling?”She asked, smiling up at him.  
“Would you ever consider...”He said, looking down for a moment and then back up to her,”Having more then just this?”  
“What do you mean?”She asked as she sat up a little, raising an eyebrow,”This is good, right?”  
“Yes...very good,”Loki agreed, before thinking of how he should say what he meant,”You claimed that I was yours...that you were mine...would you be willing...would you ever want to...bind those words, make them oaths?”  
“Are you asking me to marry you?”She asked, her heart stopping dead right there, her eyes going just slightly wide,”Did you really...are you serious?”  
“It was just a thought to entertain,”Loki quickly said, looking at her, she seemed beyond upset.  
“I-I...I mean...”Felicity stumbled, before shaking her head, swallowing hard,”We don't even....it hasn't...”  
“Spit it out.”Loki said, his tone harsher then he had intended.  
“Are you just asking me, as a way to keep your ex at bay, because I'm not up for playing rebound.”Felicity said as she looked up at him.  
“Of course not...why would you think that?”  
“Gee I wonder...”She grumbled, rubbing her face,”We've barely been together a month, as an actual couple...why rush?”  
“Why not?”Loki replied, raising an eyebrow


	24. All Because of You, I Believe in Angels

Felicity found that she couldn't answer him. He was asking her to marry him for christ's sake, this wasn't a decision made so easily. This was something, and she was sure even more so with him being a god, that she couldn't take back. Loki looked disappointed after a moment, having moved away from the bed and started towards the big bay windows.  
“Okay...listen.”Felicity finally spoke after a moment,”Do I think of you as someone I could potentially see myself spending the rest of my life with....yes...do I want to jump into being your wife so quickly, no.”  
“It would make you royalty, you would have power in these halls.”He said, glancing back at her.  
“Do I look like I want to be a princess?”She asked, giving a small laugh,”I love you Loki Laufeyson...however I am not ready to be your bride just yet.”  
“Why not?”He asked, turning to face her,”Why do humans, who have such a short life span, insist on waiting on everything.”  
“Because we don't wait until after we're married to trust and love someone, it's trust and love that makes us want to get married.”She explained,”I do love and trust you, very much, however, I think that we should just hold off, make time to just enjoy what we have, enjoy each other, and be absolutely sure.”  
“I am absolutely sure.”Loki announced, beaming brightly at her.  
“Yes well, you're known for your rash decisions, and your ability to go for something despite the consequences.”She replied, giving him her own beaming smile.  
“And?”He replied,”Makes me a good person.”  
“Oh, you're just adorable, aren't you.”She mocked lightly, sticking her tongue out.  
“So long as you think so.”  
“Look...here's the deal, if you really love me, you'll wait till we're both ready.”Felicity finally told him,”I do trust you, but I'm just starting to, it's not something I want to jump head first in before I'm absolutely sure the water isn't full of sharks.”  
“Fine.”He said simply.  
“Fine what?”She asked, as she paused for a moment.  
“I'll give you the time that you ask of me, however, I'm not happy that you need to think about anything.”He said, giving a small shrug.  
“Alright, well, I don't like that you're being pushy.”She replied easily, sticking her tongue out at him once more,”However, regardless of my need to think, and be sure I'm ready, know that I adore you Loki...and that I am not going anywhere.”  
Loki walked over to her, and put his hands around her arms, pulling her close. She smiled up at him as he rested his forehead against hers. He was like that when no one was looking. A little more emotional. A little more heartfelt. She closed her eyes for a moment and just let herself relax where they were standing.  
“Let us rest,”He said as he turned her slowly and started back towards the bed.  
Once she laid down, it didn't take Felicity any time to fall into a restful sleep. She could feel Loki laying next to her, and he rolled over, placing an arm over her protectively. She didn't have any worries, not even of Sigyn who had threatened her before disappearing. She didn't care about any of it right now. She was tired, and her mind was drifting off to better things.  
The morning came all to soon for Felicity and she blinked her eyes open, rolling over to see that Loki wasn't in the bed. She had a mini heart attack as she sat up to look around and figure out where the hell she was anyway. She took several deep breaths and slowly relaxed. She was in Asgard. She was in Loki's room. She just now had to figure out where Loki was exactly, and why he hadn't woken her before he'd left.  
She slowly climbed out of bed, stretching as she did so. She felt beyond rested, her body just slightly stiff, letting her know that she hadn't moved in the least. Yawning slightly, she looked around before moving forward, heading towards the huge bay window not far from his bed. She pushed back the dark curtains that seemed to keep so much light out, and looked out and around her. Her breath was gone for a moment as she took in the scenery. His room faced a garden, and past that garden, there was the city. The sun hitting the grand buildings making them almost glitter. This was easily the most beautiful place she had ever seen.  
“Good morning”Felicity heard a voice say, and turned to see Frigga standing there.  
“Good morning,”She replied, a small smile on her face as she bowed her head for a moment.  
“You seem well rested, Felicity,”The woman spoke as she walked towards her.  
“I am, thank you.”Felicity answered, smiling a little more.  
“I wanted to speak with you, in private,”Frigga said after a moment, her hands resting easily at her side.  
“About what, ma'm?”Felicity asked, looking only a little worried about what was going on.  
“About last night...about how you reacted to Sigyn.”Frigga said, amusement lighting up her eyes.  
“Oh...I'm sorry about that outburst, I should have held my tongue better.”Felicity said, blushing lightly.  
“Child, you staked your claim on my son in front of everyone, and put that nymph in her place, why would you feel the need to apologize about that?”Frigga asked with a small laugh,”Is such temperament looked down upon in Midgard?”  
“No, however I do not want you or anyone else here looking at me as just a trouble maker, either.”Felicity answered,”I just...did what I felt needed to be done.”  
“That is what I wanted to tell you...”Frigga began, smiling softly,”I have never seen anyone speak with such emotion about Loki, you are the first, though he has not had many at his side.”  
“You have given me a reason to adore you, little human, you have brought a light back to my son that I thought far gone.”She continued,”I want you to know that you're always welcome in Asgard, in these halls.”  
“Thank you for that,”Felicity said softly,”I'm humbled, and I'm grateful to know that I have indeed made such an impact on him.”  
“I wish you knew to the full extent.”Frigga said softly, that smile still placed on her lips,”I have not seen him so genuinely happy in such a long time, little mortal.”  
“From what I saw when I first met him, I have a good idea.”Felicity replied, giving a bit of a laugh.  
Frigga moved forward and placed her arms around Felicity in a small hug, before giving a firm nod of her head. After only a moment, the woman turned and slipped out of the room, not saying another word to Felicity, who was honestly standing there in a bit of shock. Well, at least mommy and daddy approved, She thought to herself with a small laugh.


	25. Whatever it takes

Felicity glanced to Loki for a moment, raising an eyebrow as he stood there, his face still as stone. He had returned not long after Frigga had left, and he looked a little irritated. She frowned a bit, almost afraid to ask what was going on. She tilted her head as she watched him, waiting to see if he'd break, or if she'd have to push. She didn't want to push, not with that look on his face, but the silence was irritating.  
“We should return to Midgard.”Loki said, his body still tense, his jaw set as he spoke, almost hissing the words.  
“Um...okay.”Felicity said, sounding slightly confused, since she thought they weren't leaving for at least another two days.”Might I ask what's going on?”  
“It is nothing to worry yourself with.”Loki said simply, shaking his head as he moved past her and farther into his room.  
“You look like you're going to break someone's neck, why shouldn't I worry about that?”She asked, raising an eyebrow at him.  
“This is not your issue, Felicity, so please leave it where it lies.”He said, his tone coming out harsher then he had meant it to.  
“Excuse me.”Felicity snapped back,”Do not talk to me like that, Mr. Bad ass.”  
“I'm sorry.”He said, looking away from her, and towards the big bay window,”But we should depart as soon as possible.”  
“Will you tell me what's going on?”She asked, almost pleading with him.  
“You don't want to know.”He said quietly, glancing back over to her,”Believe me, you don't want to know.”  
“Does it have to do with that...girl...from last night?”Felicity asked, as she studied Loki very closely.  
“Some of it, yes, but believe me, you should leave it alone, and we should simply return to your realm.”He said simply, letting her know that he wasn't going to break and give any details about this thing, whatever this thing was.  
Felicity scrunched her nose lightly, and frowned, before simply shaking her head. She wasn't going to continue to argue with him, however, she wasn't exactly pleased at this either. She just nodded her head, giving up and going along with what he was saying. He walked over and wrapped his arms around her tightly, picking her up off the ground as his lips crashed against hers with an almost deadly force. Felicity was caught off guard, and returned the kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck slowly, letting herself enjoy being held by him for a moment.  
“Let us take our leave.”He said lightly as he put her down on the ground.  
“Okay.”She replied softly.  
He took her arm and kept her close at his side as they left his room, the door closing behind them, without Loki ever touching it. Felicity hated that he seemed angry, that something, or someone was eating at him. She glanced around, keeping her eyes and ears open, wondering if anything or anyone passing near by would give her some sort of clue as to what was going on, why they had to leave so suddenly. She glanced up at Loki, and he was staring straight ahead, the gears turning, and she worried lightly. What happened while she was asleep? What was he not telling her?  
They made their way out of the castle, and there stood Thor and Odin, both having already mounted a horse. Loki grabbed the reigns to his own steed as it was brought to him, and climbed on, before holding his hand out to Felicity, helping her up as well. Odin seemed a bit worried, as did Thor, watching the two of them on Loki's horse. What the hell was going on? She almost screamed out the question, but instead she kept her mouth shut tight. If it had the King of the gods looking worried, she probably really didn't want to know what was going on.  
“Let us ride,”Odin said simply, and at that, all three men gave a command and the horses took off.  
Felicity noticed they weren't heading back towards the big spinning room that Loki and herself had originally come out of. That was a bit unnerving. How many ways were there to travel between Asgard and Earth? She held tightly to Loki, to keep herself from falling off of the eight legged horse of his. She blinked, and thought she had saw something in the tree line as they headed towards the woods.  
Surely she was just seeing things, surely the tension surrounding her was just making her nervous. Right? Maybe what was going on now is why Frigga had visited her this morning, letting her know that regardless she was welcome. Felicity was becoming paranoid.  
She shook her head as they entered the woods, everything silent as the dead, aside from hooves hitting the ground. She glanced over, and saw that Thor looked tense, his knuckles white he was holding the reigns so tightly. She bit her lip lightly and hid her face in Loki's back, the wind blowing her dark brown hair behind her, turning it into a tangled mess as they sped forward.  
She decided to look again, and in that moment she wished that she hadn't. A large wolf came barreling out of the woods, from what seemed like nowhere, and then Odin was thrown from his horse, rolling across the ground with the wolf. Felicity bit back a scream, because a moment later, another jumped, and it took Thor down. Felicity tensed, and she looked behind her, watching as Thor and Odin got up, both ready to fight the wolves that had attacked them, as Loki continued to push forward.  
It was as if this was a race against time. Whatever was going on, it was dangerous, and there was this need to hurry, to get away. She could feel it, like something crackling in the air around her. Loki was tense, as if he was ready to pounce at a moments notice, a sense of urgency in his eyes. She couldn't hear the fighting behind them anymore, but the howls coming from the woods made the hair on the back of her neck stand on end. What in the world was going on, what were these things doing? She looked around frantically, trying to figure out where it was coming from, if she could spot the creatures as to warn Loki. She wasn't seeing anything however. Her heart was racing as she tightened her grip on him, and felt him reach down and touch her hand just slightly, before taking the reigns again.  
There was a blur of movement, and Felicity let out a yelp, which caused Loki to look over, yanking on the reigns of the horse, causing it to come to a dead halt, which allowed the giant wolf like creature to miss them just barely. Loki bared his teeth at the creature, which was staring up at them, as it paced in front of the horse, trying to block their path, it's bright silver eyes almost haunting to look at.  
“Felicity, hold on tightly.”Loki ordered her, glancing back with desperate but very deadly eyes.  
She did as she was told, not bothering to argue about it this time. The horse moved backwards at Loki's command, and with another command was moving forward at full speed again, taking a leap over the wolf like creature, which let out a howl and tried to come up and bite the horse, just barely missing it. Felicity was fairly certain she was going to puke she was so terrified right now. She heard a noise and looked back to see that the creature had disappeared but Thor and Odin had caught up with them, both looking a bit roughed up, but in general, healthy and alive. She breathed a sigh of relief at that, before looking forward again.  
“How much farther?”Loki yelled at Odin as both Thor and Odin came to Loki's side, all horses running at full speed.  
“Just up ahead,”Odin replied,”We must hurry though, they wont stay hidden for long.”  
Loki nodded, before giving another command to his steed. Felicity wondered absently if these attacks were being caused by Sigyn. Loki had said earlier that the nymph had something to do with why they were leaving, why he seemed so worried and angry. She bit her lip lightly and closed her eyes, wondering where they were headed, and how it could possibly keep them safe from that crazy bitch.  
After several moments, All three gods gave a command and their horses slowed before coming to a stop. Felicity looked up and around, wondering where they were. She raised an eyebrow. It was an open field. Yes, that should keep them safe and sound, right out in the open. She pushed back her almost bitter thoughts as she slowly let go of Loki, before watching as Thor and Odin climbed off their horses.  
“Brother, you must return to Midgard and stay there...at least until you receive word otherwise.”Thor said, looking almost sad at the thought of pushing his brother away from their home.  
“I want to stay and fight, Felicity is the one that needs the safety of Midgard, not I.”Loki said as he too climbed off his own horse, before turning to help Felicity down.  
“No brother, for we don't know what she is doing, and how far she'll go...you can't risk leaving Felicity alone, in case Sigyn finds a way there.”Thor argued slightly, crossing his arms over his chest,”You know the risks of these portals, and how easy it is to cross sometimes.”  
“Thor is right, Loki, my son, go, protect her, we'll try and stop the nymph from here.”Odin spoke, his voice soft and full of concern for his children.  
“She has more power then we thought,”Loki said lightly, shaking his head,”She has her own army, are you sure you're prepared for that?”  
“Yes, brother, now go, before they catch up, and the effort to protect you and Felicity is for nothing.”Thor said as he moved forward and embraced Loki tightly.  
Felicity had been listening but hadn't said anything. Sigyn was behind all of this, the wolf creatures, the fear in the three god's eyes. All of it. All out of jealousy. Felicity shook her head slightly, before she grunted, being pulled into a tight hug by Thor. She returned it easily before taking a step back so that she was standing with Loki.  
“We'll welcome your return once it's safe, little mortal.”Odin said with a small bow of his head.  
Loki took Felicity's hand and turned, starting towards what Felicity thought was nothing. She could hear the howls of the creatures not far from here, and that left her a little unnerved. She heard Odin speak, his voice booming, commanding, and then this small portal opened. It was big enough that both of them could walk through, and she knew where it would take them. Earth. They would be headed back to earth. She glanced at Loki before looking straight ahead. They were just about to step into the portal when she heard Thor yell. Glancing over, she watched, with wide eyes as one of those wolves came bounding out of the woods. She let out a scream, before Loki pushed her through, and everything went black for a moment.  
Felicity landed on her hands and knees, and looked around. She was in an ally, and it was raining. She slowly got to her feet and moved, turning in time to see Loki come out as well, the wolf not following after him. There was something wrong though. He landed, and didn't move. He just laid there, silent, and Felicity glanced up to see the portal close. She moved forward slowly, and reached down, touching his hand, only to see there was blood. His eyes were closed, and there was blood. Felicity stumbled back away from him, and actually did puke this time. She leaned against a wall and just stared at the motionless body of Loki. She wasn't crying, wasn't even yelling for help, she just stood there, staring, her heart in a million pieces. Shock had her frozen in place, feeling numb, and making her incapable of doing anything other then just watch for something, what it was, she wasn't sure, but she was watching none the less.


	26. Uncertain Circumstances

Felicity had started towards Loki, not sure what else she could do. She would have to contact Tony Stark, somehow, and get his help. She bit her lip as she started to kneel down to touch Loki, see if he would move, when the portal opened up, and a huge black wolf came through. Felicity jumped, and a whimper slipped through her lips, as she thought it was one of them that had just attacked them. The creature moved forward and nudged at Loki before looking up at Felicity with curious eyes, coming towards her slowly.  
Felicity was terrified, and stuck, frozen in place. This was not happening. How did that thing get through? It stopped in front of her, leaning out just slightly, sniffing at her, before sitting, almost as if it were a well trained house pet. She paused, swallowing hard as she stared down at the wolf like creature. It had bright eyes, looking up at her with concern. This was insane. She'd officially snapped. Wonderful.  
“Um...uh...”Felicity said as she glanced towards Loki, who still had not moved,”Who are you?”  
I am Fenrir, the creature replied, never speaking out loud. Felicity almost passed out in that moment. She was hearing it's voice in her head. She swallowed hard again and just stared in absolute shock. Would be nice if she could get help right about now.  
“Okay...why did you follow us?”She managed to get out next.  
Loki is my father...I saw what happened in the woods...I followed through the portal. The wolf explained. Felicity had to sit down at that. Should she really be so shocked? Probably not, she was currently in a very serious relationship with a demi-god from Norse mythology. She just couldn't wrap her mind around everything right now. You have already met my brother, Sleipnir, the horse.  
“You say what?”Felicity asked, her stomach in knots now. What the hell was this wolf talking about, and how the fuck did Loki end up with animal children. She wasn't going to even touch that top right now. She shook her head and took a deep breath,”Okay...we need to get Loki out of this ally...and some place safe.”  
“I agree.”Fenrir finally spoke out loud, standing up,”You're as pretty as rumors speak.”  
“Um...thank you.”She said, looking down at the wolf as she slowly, very slowly, got to her feet.  
Felicity walked over and finally reached out, touching Loki's shoulder just slightly. She wasn't liking this much. She wasn't even sure how she was suppose to get the fallen god, and his son, into some place safe, without raising question or suspicion. She shrugged those thoughts away before looking down at the large wolf that stayed quietly at her side. She wondered how this creature considered her, as she was with his father.  
“Okay...um...uh...s-stay here with him, I'm going to go find a phone real fast.”She said, as she looked around, her eyes skittish and nervous.  
“What is that?”Fenrir asked curiously.  
“Uh...”Felicity paused, forgetting for a moment that anything from Asgaurd is going to be confused by what she was talking about,”It is a device that allows me to contact others, I'm going to use it to get us some help.”  
“Oh...”Fenrir replied thoughtfully.  
Felicity took off out of the ally, her eyes wide as she tried to figure out what to do. She had no money on her to use a payphone. She'd just have to go in one of these stores and use one. Tony Stark would be able to help, and seeing as they were clearly back in New York City, it wasn't going to be hard for him to get to where she, Loki, and Fenrir was. She entered a small diner, and walked towards the front counter, trying very hard to regain herself, noticing the looks that she was getting. The woman standing there popped her gum and gave Felicity a blank stare.  
“Can I please use your phone?”She asked, looking nervous,”It's an emergency, and my cell phone is dead.”  
“Sure hun, but hurry up, you're scaring the customers.”  
“Thank you.”Felicity replied, as she was led to the phone. She grabbed it and quickly dialed a number that she had forced herself to memorize.  
“Hello?”A groggy tired sounding voice answered.  
“Tony....Tony...It's Felicity....I need your help.”She said, trying very hard not to start crying from relief that he had answered.  
“W-what the hell are you doing calling me at this ungodly hour?”Tony asked, sounding slightly frustrated.  
“I...I have a huge problem, and it's sorta...a long story...but I need you to come get me and Loki...and his son Fenrir.”She added, so that Tony wouldn't be shocked when he got here.  
“You two having babies already?”He teased lightly, still sounding exhausted.  
“No...not our babies....his son.”She snapped back, tears slowly spilling down her cheek,”Please, Tony...help me...I can't carry Loki....I don't know where to go....and I'm afraid.”  
“Where are you exactly?”Tony asked, and she could hear movement in the background.  
“Well...right now in Abby's Diner...but where I'll be is two streets over.”She explained,”A little ally way next to that...suit shop...you know...the one owned by that crazy Italian lady.”  
“Yeah, I know exactly where you're talking about...I'm going to call in Steve, and we'll be there in a few minutes.”Tony replied, giving a bit of a laugh as he hung up.  
Felicity wiped her eyes, and thanked the lady working in the little diner again, before slipping out. She had to get back to Loki, and his apparent son, the big black wolf. She looked around nervously as she continued forward, feeling as though eyes were watching her. This was not fun. She had pissed off a nymph, that had an army, and a lot of jealousy and pent up rage. Felicity was such a talented individual like that.  
“You've returned.”She heard Fenrir say as she entered the ally, to see that Loki was now sitting up, though still very much out of it, and hurt badly.  
“Of course, I wasn't going to leave you.”She said to the wolf.  
“Father is awake...almost.”Fenrir said as he walked over and took a seat next to Loki, as if protecting him.  
“I can see that,”She said softly as she bit her lip and looked towards the sky,”I wish he hadn't of pushed me.”  
“My father is quite taken with you, I doubt he'd have let you get hurt by those nymph's demons.”Fenrir replied, before sniffing the air and whining softly.  
“There are friends of mine and Loki's coming...they'll help us get him the help he needs.”She said, trying in some way to comfort Fenrir and herself.  
“I certainly hope so, my father is not faring well, that demon did much damage.”Fenrir replied, looking at her with big sad eyes.


	27. I came out of the darkness with a bullet in my hand

Felicity looked up to see a bright flash of light in the sky. To those not knowing what to look for, they'd assume a falling star or something. Felicity just saw a moment to breath. Tony landed near where they were, in the ally, hidden from sight. She looked at Fenrir and then over to a very beaten Loki. The demon, as Fenrir called it, had done a number on the demi-god.  
“Um...I thought you said his kid was here?”Tony asked as he looked at the wolf that was just staring up at him, almost as if trying to decide whether to eat him or not.  
“I did.”Felicity replied, before pointing to Fenrir,”Meet...Loki's son.”  
“Should I even broach this subject, or leave it alone?”Tony asked, clear amusement in his voice.  
“No Stark, you really shouldn't.”Felicity replied easily, before looking down at Fenrir,”This is a friend, don't worry.”  
The wolf nodded and got to it's feet as well, before looking down at Loki, who was breathing, but still not moving around. Felicity looked over to see Steve Rogers slip into the ally, and rubbed her face. Only a few short months ago, she would have felt them to be the last people to call, ever, in the entire world. Now, she was calling them up for help as if they'd been old friends. Her life was messed up.  
“Alright, so what happened?”Steve asked as he took in the scene, before pausing on the wolf,”What's that?”  
“That,”Felicity proceeded to speak,”Is a he, and his name is Fenrir.”  
“Alrighty then,”Steve said, shaking his head,”Anyway, what happened?”  
“Long story short, I went to Asgard with Loki and Thor,”Felicity began,”I pissed of Loki's ex, and apparently she has an army and is willing to start a war just to kill me,”  
“You just have a way with people don't you?”Tony said sarcastically before looking at Loki,”Well, I suppose we should get him someplace else and clean him up before he bleeds out in an ally, that's a bit of an undignified death.”  
“Where are we going?”Felicity asked, wondering where he had planned to hide them out, so that they could get Loki cleaned up.  
“Stark Towers,”He replied, shaking his head,”Where else are we going to go?”  
“Well since you're about as predictable as any kid with ADHD”She replied, with a shake of her head.  
“Don't go there.”Tony said lightly, with a bit of a laugh,”Steve, I'll carry Loki, you get, er, Fenrir and Felicity here back without anyone seeing.”  
“Alright, meet you back there in a few minutes.”Steve replied, before looking at the wolf and then to Felicity, wondering exactly how he was going to pull this off without anyone seeing.  
Tony scooped Loki up and shot off into the sky without another word, leaving the three of them standing there, Fenrir the wolf, Felicity in her ball gown, and Steve, in this awkward silence. Felicity glanced down to see that the wolf, who claimed to be Loki's son, moved closer to her, as if being protective. Of what? Captain America? That was like protecting her from doughnuts. Harmless. She shrugged the thoughts away before Steve finally turned and started farther into the ally.  
“What are you doing?”She asked, raising an eyebrow.  
“We're only about ten blocks from Stark Towers,”He explained, looking at her,”If we're careful, we can keep to the ally's and not be seen and cause issues.”  
“Well, that's a better plan then what I had.”Felicity said with a sigh before following after.  
It wasn't exactly the best trip back to Stark Towers that she'd ever taken, as she was constantly looking around, constantly feeling paranoid that someone would see them. She entered the building and took a moment to breath, before once again following after Steve. They entered the elevator, and she turned and looked at Fenrir, pointing for him to get over here, inside the thing. The wolf shook it's head and Felicity sighed, rubbing her face. Steve only laughed a bit, before leaning against the wall, as if he wasn't overly comfortable himself.  
“Come on Fenrir,”She pleaded,”It's safe, I swear.”  
“It's a box, you're willing to get into,”Fenrir finally spoke, ignoring the look of shock on Steve Roger's face,”And the doors close, and you can't get out, how might you convince me that this thing is safe?”  
“Because they do let you out, however it's an easy way to go up and down.”She explained,”I get in them all the time, and I'm not dead.”  
Fenrir just stared at her blankly, not sure if he should actually listen to her or not. Felicity looked annoyed as she stared at the wolf for a moment before shaking her head once more. She almost wanted to tell it to just stay there if it was going to be such a pain. Instead, she looked at Steve and frowned, before stepping off the elevator.  
“Fine, we'll walk.”She told Fenrir, as she headed towards the stairs,”But you owe me big time,”  
She headed up the stairs with the giant black wolf, glancing around every so often. She knew that where they were headed was all the way to the top. She didn't want to walk that far. She frowned a bit and shook her head, as she continued forward. Stairs were the enemy. She wasn't out of shape by any means, but that didn't meant she wanted to walk up thirty flights of stairs or so either.  
Fenrir nudged her towards the doors of the elevator after nearly six flights of stairs. Felicity was worn down, the adrenaline rush from the events that had taken in earlier passing her by now, leaving her wanting to curl up and go to sleep. Felicity looked down at him with almost sad eyes, and raised an eyebrow at what the wolf was doing.  
“What about you?”She asked simply.  
“I'll walk.”The wolf replied, wagging it's tail just lightly,”You seem tired, mortal woman.”  
“Felicity.”She said softly,”My name is Felicity.”  
“Ah, I see.”Fenrir said before tilting his head just slightly,”You should still ride that contraption...it'll be easier for you, I'll meet you up there.”  
“You'll...meet me up there...”Felicity said with an exhausted giggle,”In what...a year or so?”  
“You are with a God, and he has a son who is a wolf...and you question my ability to move quickly?”Fenrir responded, sounding amused.  
Felicity pondered that for a moment, before simply hitting the button that would get the elevator to open up and take her to the top of the building. The wolf made a good point, though Felicity still had trouble wrapping her mind around the fact that the creature standing before her was a child of Loki's. Why hadn't it been mentioned before? Probably because she hadn't asked, that and the whole, Loki trying to take over the world and then repent thing, might have gotten in the way.  
“I'll see you in a moment, Fenrir.”She said as she stepped into the elevator letting the door shut behind her, as she hit the number for the top floor.  
It was a short trip, and Felicity leaned against the wall the whole time. She was beyond exhausted as she stood there, her eyes heavy as her heart right now. She blinked when the doors opened and there stood Fenrir, wagging his tail just slightly as if he'd been waiting on her awhile. She laughed lightly and stepped off of the elevator and started towards the two dark double doors just straight ahead.  
Felicity pulled one of the doors open and allowed Fenrir to enter first, before following after him. She continued forward through the large open floor penthouse, looking for something, a sign of life, Loki walking into the room completely okay, she wasn't sure what she was looking for really.  
Tony came into the room, having entered through a small hallway, and smiled a bit at Felicity.  
“You okay?”He asked her, before looking at Fenrir for a moment, then back to Felicity,”You didn't get hurt did you?”  
“No, he pushed me through the portal...thing...before I could get hurt.”She answered with a nod of her head,”Where did you take him?”  
“Spare bedroom, he's alright...turned blue on us...but he's alright.”Tony said,”He just needs to rest, I think more then anything.”  
“Good.”Felicity said as she wrapped her arms around herself, her exhaustion making her feel cold.  
“You look like you need to lay down yourself.”Tony pointed out, raising an eyebrow as if to dare her to challenge him.  
“I could probably go for about a weeks worth of sleep right now.”She answered, closing her eyes for a moment, as she took a deep breath,”Mind if I stay here tonight?”  
“No, I'd think it best if you did, especially while Loki's pride and joy is visiting.”


	28. Now turn the tide on me, cause your so unkind

Tony had led her to where Loki was resting, and she slipped into the room, seeing Pepper standing there, and smiled weakly at the woman. She hated that she'd woken them up at such an ungodly hour, she just hadn't known what else to do. Pepper walked over and hugged her lightly before leaving the room, giving Fenrir a pat on the head, as if she was used to seeing a giant vicious looking wolf walking around the penthouse or something.  
Felicity walked over and sat on the edge of the bed, closing her eyes for a moment. This was not what she'd expected when she agreed to go to Asgard with Loki. She should have known that there was some women in his past, he was a god, which meant he was old. Very old. Time wasn't something he was concerned with. She opened her eyes and glanced down at him. She wondered if he ever worried about her? What would happen when she got old, when she passed away. She was only mortal, she wasn't like him. Would he move on quickly? Would he mourn her death? She bit her lip and shrugged the thoughts away. That didn't matter right now, she wasn't anywhere near old enough to die, though if Sigyn found a way to Midgard, her youth might be cut short real fast.  
“My father never mentioned me, did he?”Fenrir asked as he walked over and took a seat at her feet on the floor.  
“No...though we haven't been together very long.”She replied as she turned and looked at the wolf.  
“What of the others?”He asked curiously.  
“Others?”She replied, looking curious,”How many children does he have?”  
“Four,”He answered honestly,”Myself, I'm the oldest, then there is my three siblings.”  
“Oh...will I meet them too?”She asked, trying not to sound worried about the outcome. If one child was a wolf, what were the others like?  
“Well, you've met one already.”He said, sounding amused,”Sleipnir...the horse with the eight legs.”  
“Oh...my.”She said, her eyes wide. Not to sound crude, but she'd been riding one of his kids? The hell was that about.  
“Yes, though you might want to ask father of that tale, I'm not sure you want me telling you about it.”Fenrir said with a bit of a chuckle in his voice.  
“What about the others?”She asked, tilting her head.  
“There is Hel, she is ruler of the underworld...which is not Vahalla before you try to relate them, it's the place where the unglorious dead go, those who were old, sickly, things of that nature.”He answered,”She is an odd creature of sorts, and you'll probably meet her...she comes out of the Underworld from time to time...I'm not sure when it was last that she returned to see her family.”  
“Ah...okay...and what about the other?”She asked, raising an eyebrow,”I assume this is the one I'll never meet.”  
“You don't want to meet this one, he is a serpent, and he holds the world together by biting the end of his tail...if he should ever let go...the world ends...so saying hello is out of the question.”Fenrir said simply as he rested his head on her leg.  
“And what about you?”She asked lightly,”What makes you different...other then you're clearly a wolf.”  
“I am not usually so kind...I like that my father has something that makes him happy, I saw it in his eyes before those demons came out.”He answered,”I am a war creature, I like destruction...I kill, I was once banished by Thor from Asgard for all the bloodshed I'd caused.”  
“So you have a temper much like Loki's?”She said with a bit of a laugh, trying very hard to just accept what she'd been hearing, though to her, this was simply a whole lot of crazy, and she was pretty sure she was losing it.  
“I would think that is a good way to explain it.”He replied, once again sounding amused at her words.  
Felicity glanced down at Loki for a moment, and enjoyed seeing him looking peaceful, though she didn't like that he'd been beaten to hell and back. She scrunched her nose lightly before looking at Fenrir for a moment. She was trying hard to put the pieces together, figure out why it was that Fenrir had been what Loki had created. Would that happen if she and Loki had kids? She almost wanted to scream thinking about it. She would have no way of explaining that to anyone. Felicity paused in her thoughts for a moment and decided that she would just have to wait to get the full story from Loki before she went into full panic mode.  
“You look as if you need rest, little mortal.”Fenrir said lightly.  
“Felicity.”She corrected once more,”And I do.”  
“Ah, sorry.”Fenrir said, almost laughing as he spoke, if a wolf could laugh,”Lay and sleep then.”  
Felicity snorted at the wolf, as he moved his head, laying himself comfortably in the floor. She glanced over to see there was a couch in the room, and got herself up, deciding that sleeping in the bed with Loki tonight was not a good idea. She didn't want to jar him or anything by tossing and turning, and cause anymore issues. She walked over and laid herself down on the black leather sofa, not minding the cool against what skin was bare, and in only a matter of minutes, she was sound asleep, her mind and body having had enough for one day.  
Felicity awoke to the sound of Fenrir whining and a voice. She knew the voice, but she was still half sleeping, so she simply let it be. She grumbled lightly as she realized it wasn't going to be quiet now. She slowly blinked her eyes open and nearly jumped out of her skin when she saw Thor standing only about two inches from her face, reaching out to poke her, as if he was trying to wake her up. She let out a small scream, and scrambled up, panting, her heart racing in her chest.  
“She's awake.”He said triumphantly.  
“Yes...I am.”She growled, as she stared up at him like she wanted to punch him,”Do you always wake people up like that?”  
“I called for you a few times, and you ignored me.”Thor protested lightly.  
“I told you not to do that,”Fenrir said, giving a bit of a huff as he turned to Felicity,”There is sustenance waiting on you out there.”  
“Food?”She asked, raising an eyebrow,”You woke me up...for food?”  
“Of course...you have to eat.”Thor demanded.  
“Yes...I could have done so when I was ready to wake up.”  
“You've slept the better part of the day, it is nearly night again.”Fenrir said lightly,”I wasn't sure you were going to wake up.”  
“So...you called Thor?”She asked, eyeing the wolf like she was going to smack him now.  
“He was already here...to check on father.”Fenrir replied, before glancing back at the bed,”He's doing much better...should wake up soon.”  
“You two...are incredible...”She mumbled as she slowly got herself up.  
“You're going to eat then?”Thor asked with a smile.  
“I'm going to eat.”She mumbled and shook her head.  
She was aware that she was still in the dress she'd worn to Asgard, and she really hoped that she'd find something else to wear soon. This was uncomfortable, and it was itchy, and she wanted normal people clothing. She stood slowly from the couch and looked over at Loki. He'd moved around in his sleep, and his hair was a mess. She had to smile at that, it was good to see that he was healing, showing signs of life, that means she didn't get him completely killed yet.  
“Father has managed to catch Sigyn...though she is still very much capable of keeping this war going,”Thor said lightly as he followed her gaze.  
“What war?”Felicity asked, shaking her head,”She is simply a woman scorned...and she is a jealous individual...there is no war...she's simply to much of a coward to come to me face to face...”  
“You should watch what you say, Felicity,”Thor said lightly,”Remember it was your harsh tongue that started this,”  
“No.”She snapped as she turned and looked at him,”Do not push this over on me,”  
“You could have said nothing.”Thor replied, raising an eyebrow.  
“And let her simply speak to me...to Loki in such a crude manner...in front of everyone?”She asked, letting out a snippy laugh,”No, I wasn't going to be a push over, I'm not afraid of her, she's simply a jealous ex, and I'm the one that is apparently standing in her way.”  
“What do you suggest then?”He asked,”That we continue to fight and bleed because of her?”  
“No, but you could let me talk to her.”Felicity suggested, a cold smile crossing her lips,”I could put an end to this, since it's my issue, not all of Asgard's.”  
“Loki would chase me through the nine realms with a knife if I allowed that.”  
“You're scared of your little brother?”Felicity challenged.  
“I am not scared, I just have enough respect to try to not be the source of him losing his temper.”  
“Your scared.”She mocked lightly, smiling at the frustrating look on Thor's face.  
Fenrir looked between the two, wondering what was going to happen. He looked utterly amused at the fact that this little mortal was getting under Thor's skin in such away. His father would certainly be proud. Thor had his arms crossed over his chest, his jaw set has he stared down at Felicity, a frown on his face.  
“Thor, I can end this,”Felicity protested,”Fenrir can stay here, hold Loki off for a few hours when he wakes up, and I'll go speak to Sigyn, end this senseless violence, and get myself a little satisfaction in the process, what's so bad about that?”  
“Lying to my brother about your whereabouts.”Thor answered,”He will not be happy when he wakes.”  
“He'll simply have to forgive me,”Felicity replied,”and if he asks, I'll tell him it was my idea, and I didn't give you any options, that it was either you take me, or I'd go by myself, and no one would be there to protect me.”


	29. You love me, but you don't know who I am

Thor sat, watching her eat, not looking at all pleased. She'd made it very clear that he had no choice but to take her back to Asgard once she had finished with her meal, either that, or she was going alone. Odin would have a small cow. He was sure of it, if the woman just strolled into Asgard alone, and then demanded to see the nymph that tried to kill her. Then there was Loki, how were they going to keep Loki at bay long enough for Felicity to do this? Thor was not at all happy right now about this situation. It was frustrating.  
Felicity finished her meal, before getting to her feet, crossing her arms over her chest, staring down at Thor. Fenrir was standing not far off, still looking completely amused at the whole situation as his uncle also got to his feet. Thor shook his head, opening his mouth to protest yet again, and Felicity held up her pointer finger, daring him to say a word. He was not going to talk her out of this. Nope. Nada. Not happening. Thor rolled his eyes before looking towards Tony Stark, almost pleading for help with his eyes.  
“Lets go, Thor.”Felicity said, frowning at him,”You're not going to win this one.”  
“This is a terrible idea.”Thor argued once more.  
“Fenrir will stop Loki for a minute or two...I wont take long...it's going to be just fine.”Felicity said impatiently,”I'm not going to just sit back and pretend that bitch isn't psycho.”  
“Fine.”Thor snapped, unhappy with the fact that the little mortal woman wouldn't just let things be.  
He had used the Tesseract to travel this time, instead of the bifrost, and he picked the thing up, holding it out so that Felicity could grab the other end of it. She did so without question, and waited, knowing that trip was going to be about as pleasant as before. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath as she and Thor were sucked through the portal that seemed to open around them, landing firmly in the halls of Asgard, well, in the castle to which Odin, Frigga, and other royals lived. She turned and looked around, before looking at Thor, who was placing the Tesseract in something, watching as rock seemed to surround it, hiding it. That was nifty. She then looked down the long, almost sad looking hallway. Where in the castle was she?  
“Let's go, before Father finds us and ships you right back to Midgard.”Thor said, still sounding slightly butt hurt that she wouldn't listen to him in the slightest.  
“Good plan, Scrappy.”Felicity replied, as she started forward, keeping herself just a few paces behind Thor.  
They slipped down a large stair case that curved against the wall, it was dark and damp where they were heading, and something in the back of Felicity's mind said she wasn't going to like what she saw. She didn't like all the shadows, the lack of lighting in this place, it was as if they didn't really care if you could see where you were going in this part of the castle. Once they were at the bottom of the stairs, Thor looked around for a moment before moving towards the right. Felicity instantly followed, taking in the long corridor of large wooden doors, some having small barred windows, others were completely solid, as if cutting whatever was behind them, off from the world outside. She frowned a bit, her heart racing now. This was the dungeon, and it was an ugly place. She almost wanted to turn back, almost wanted to run from this place. It left her hair standing up straight on the back of her neck, and it left her feeling scared.  
“We've arrived.”Thor announced, as he came to a stop in front of one of the doors that did have a small window.  
“Alright, let me in, then.”Felicity said, mustering up, the best that she could, something that sounded almost like bravery.  
“Are you certain of this, Felicity, because if something were to happen to you...”Thor trailed off, looking worried for the woman that his brother so dearly adored.  
“As long as you don't go anywhere, I'll be safe, and Loki wont have a reason to flip shit.”She said, as she touched his arm,”Don't worry about me...worry about what I'm going to do to that whore.”  
Thor let out a small, though nervous sounding laugh, as he opened the door and Felicity slipped inside. It was dark in the room, though there was light shining from out in the hallway. She could see Sigyn sitting in the corner of the room, her long, beautiful hair hiding her face, her body curled away from the door. Felicity smirked just slightly as she took a step forward.  
“You don't put up much of a fight.”Felicity said lightly, as she crossed her arms over her chest.  
“You should not have come back, little mortal.”Sigyn replied as she turned to look at Felicity.  
“Why?”Felicity asked, swallowing hard at the sight before her. Someone had burned one of Sigyn's eyes out, and her face was tore up, almost as if one of those creatures had attacked her before she was brought in here. There was blood covering the woman's dress, and it was torn up the side, leaving bare skin, that was covered in dirt and blood as well. This woman was a mess, and it made Felicity cringe.  
“You have stolen from me, the one thing that I love...the one thing that I wanted.”Sigyn hissed as she slowly stood up, her frail frame almost unable to hold itself up.  
“I didn't steal anything.”Felicity corrected,”In fact...I didn't expect to even care anything about him when we first me...I suppose time changes everything.”  
“No...I was his, for a thousand years...I was the one that warmed his bed, that aided him in so much, what have you got that I could not dream of possessing?”Sigyn cried out, baring her now pointed teeth at Felicity, showing that her true nymph form had in a sense taken over.  
“Nothing...you're...immortal...you're beautiful...and you've got power...”Felicity answered honestly, shaking her head, a small laugh slipping through her lips,”I have nothing that you've got, I'm mortal...I'm okay looking for my race...I'm short tempered, and stubborn...and I like to fight to much...I'm really not fit to marry a prince, much less let him look at me the way he does.”  
“Why is it then, that he loves you so?”Sigyn snapped, raising an eyebrow,”Are you easy to sway, easy to seduce?”  
“No, I'm a fighter...I don't let him get his way every time, I showed him something more then that destructive path that he was on, going a hundred miles an hour, screaming for vengeance...I gave him something more, something he so desperately needed.”Felicity said, a cruel smirk on her face.  
“What is that?”  
“I showed him that he's more then what he assumes, I showed him that he's loved, wanted, I showed him that...that he is as good as his brother, if he wants to be, he can be Thor's equal.”Felicity answered with a solid nod,”That's all he wanted...still wants...is to be equal to his brother, and after our visit, he sees that he has that now, with me.”  
Sigyn just stared at Felicity for a long moment, her bright golden eyes seething, rage filling her as her face twisted. There were tears there, Felicity saw them, and for a moment, she felt bad for Sigyn, though it was only for a moment. She stood her ground, refusing to back down from this woman, and she would prove that she wasn't just some throw away human that was being played with.  
“You think you're so special?”Sigyn started as she moved towards Felicity,”You can die, you can bleed...you suffer so easily...your mind can be broken...what makes you so special?”  
“You only see my weaknesses.”Felicity stated,”I'm a fighter, I challenge everything, when something or someone knocks me down, I get back up, I know how to love, I keep my mind and my heart open, and I sure as hell, don't back down.”  
“Ah but you see, you'll eventually die, fade into the dirt, be nothing more then a memory, then where does that leave the god who so casually falls for you?”Sigyn hissed angrily, taking a few more steps towards Felicity.  
“I don't know, where does that leave him?”She responded easily,”Alone...probably not...hurt by the loss, I can imagine, but he'd move on, and in the end, be something so much better.”  
“You'll be nothing more then a faded memory, one day, and I'll return to his bed, just as it was always meant to be.”Sigyn said with a cold laugh.  
“No, you wont.”  
“How would you prevent such things?”  
“I wont allow you to leave this place alive.”Felicity said simply, smiling sweetly,”I'm going to make sure that you bleed, that you die, that you suffer so terribly for the things that you've done to the Asgardians, I will speak personally to Odin, and hope that he hears my plea to put your miserable life to an end, in the slowest, most painful way possible.”  
“I doubt that darling,”Sigyn hissed, still moving forward, while Felicity stayed put, anger raging behind her golden eyes.  
“You shouldn't.”Felicity said simply,”You pissed off the wrong mortal, I don't take lightly to people crossing into my territory.”  
“Oh little mortal, you think that you can just waltz out of here and speak to the All Father as if you matter?”Sigyn asked, shaking her head,”That would require you walking out of here, though.”  
“This is assuming you'll do anything, knowing that Thor is standing right outside,”Felicity challenged, a small smirk on her face,”You're not that stupid, especially if you're so desperate to get Loki's attention once more, do you think that will happen by killing something he loves?”  
“He's mourning and alone, how could that not work out well for me?”Sigyn replied, that hiss still in her voice.  
“He'd certainly not turn to you, he'd know the truth, and hate you for it.”Felicity retorted with a snort.  
“All the same...”Sigyn said and launched herself at Felicity, her hands outstretched, long talon like nails on the end.  
Felicity moved to get out of the way, regretting now that she had stood her ground and not moved back as Sigyn moved forward. She let out a small cry, as she grabbed Sigyn's wrists and they both fell to the ground with a loud thud. Felicity grunted as she struggled against the strength of the woman, trying hard to avoid teeth and claws. She glanced over to see Thor entering the room, his eyes wide as he tried to figure out how to stop Sigyn without hurting Felicity.  
After a moment of struggling, Felicity suddenly didn't care that she was in a dress. She brought her foot up against her body, pressing it against Sigyn's stomach, and with a grunt, kicked with everything she had. That shoved the woman off of her, and away just enough for Felicity to get to her feet, her hands clenched in fists and she snarled her lip. She was panting and her hair was all over the place, though she didn't care anymore. This wasn't like with the Frost Giants, when Loki had watched her fall, she knew that if this woman got to her, there would be no wounds to tend, there would be a funeral to plan. She breathed heavily. Sigyn would have to die first. That was the plan, kill the bitch.  
“Felicity, leave this place, now.”Thor called to her, as he too, started towards Sigyn, as if he was going to try and subdue her for a moment.  
Felicity only shook her head. She was mad, angrier then she'd ever been in her life. She wasn't going to let this creature that was once such a beautiful woman, take her out, she wasn't going to let Sigyn win through fear. No. She wasn't going to simply walk away like someone smart would do. Loki was hers, and she dared anyone else to say otherwise. She'd kill them too.  
Sigyn had recovered only a moment later, and started towards Felicity again before Thor could do anything. Felicity brought her fist up and smashed it into Sigyn's face, hard, and the nymph let out a cry of pain, before thrusting forward. Felicity wasn't sure at first what had happened. This wasn't like before, this was something so much worst. It started in her chest, and spread, like wildfire. She looked down to see that Sigyn had dug her talons deep into the flesh of her chest. Felicity blinked for a moment, before looking up once again at the woman, a snarl on her lip. She wasn't dead yet. She moved, to try and get away, when something stopped her, this aching, this burning. Something wasn't right. The nymph had missed her heart, she'd be okay, right? She looked down again to see that her veins seemed to show through her skin, turning black, as if something was traveling through her blood stream. Oh this wasn't good. She winced a bit as she felt her chest getting heavy, her mind fuzzy. Poison. There was poison on those claws. The bitch cheated.  
“Felicity!”Thor called out, pain etched in his voice, as Sigyn moved away.  
Felicity slumped to the ground, her eyes glassy, blank, and Thor landed on his knees in front of her, shaking her just lightly, looking over the wound before him. He turned and looked at Sigyn who was laughing, enjoying the moment. Thor stood, and reached for his hammer, bringing it up, and in a moment, was swinging at the nymph. He heard the crunch of bones, he watched as her body seemed to be thrown through the air like a rag doll, slumping to the ground, bloody and broken. He then turned back to Felicity. Loki was going to hate him for all eternity for this. He brought himself back to his knees, and touched her face, which was growing cool to the touch, her chest no longer rising and falling. She was truly gone this time.  
“No...”Thor whispered softly, as he brushed the hair out of her face,”No.”  
Loki awoke back in Tony's apartment with a sudden pain in his chest. He sat up and looked around, Felicity was not in his room. Instead Fenrir sat there, looking up at his father, as if curious to why the God was suddenly so lively. There was that pain again, almost crippling. Loki felt a knot in his throat. Something was very wrong. Very very wrong. He gasped for breath as he climbed out of bed, rushing towards the door, stumbling as his body was still healing. Where was she? Why had he been dreaming of her? What was going on? He needed answers, he had to have answers, his mind needed to be at ease.


	30. And when my time comes, forget the wrongs I've done

Thor was just sitting there, for the longest time, silence surrounding him as he watched the motionless Felicity. Her face was pale, and her eyes just stared into nothing. He wasn't sure what he was suppose to do. How could he face his brother after this? Their relationship, broken from so many things, was like walking on eggshells sometimes, and now, Thor had to face the man, and explain that his one source of happiness was gone. Thor reached over, and brushed her eyelids closed, no longer wanting to see those lifeless eyes peering up at him, seeing nothing. He could see where the wound was originally, how the black ink looking substance still filled her veins. It was a haunting picture, to say the least. He swallowed hard, and scooped up her limp body and proceeded out of the cell, knowing he had to go to father first. There was no way that he could transport the body, as it was without life, back to Midgard. Loki, and the others, would have to come here. He felt guilty, burdened, his heart heavy from what he'd allowed to happen. He wished, in that moment, that he'd been forceful in stopping her from returning.  
“Retrieve the body of Sigyn.”Thor said as he passed a guard,”She is no longer in the land of the living.”  
“Prince...”The guard started before looking down at Felicity,”Right away, Sir.”  
Thor glanced back to see that the guard had taken off running towards where Sigyn had been held. He then looked straight ahead. This was haunting, and terrifying. How is it, that the God of Thunder himself, had been so wretched in allowing this to happen. He wasn't sure that he would ever understand. He moved slowly up the stairs, his red cape blowing behind him with each heavy step he took. She wasn't heavy, though she was completely dead weight. Thor glanced down at her again, the blood that adorned her now pale skin, the way her arm hung limp in the air. He swallowed hard and looked up again. His fault. Once more he would be the enemy in his brother's eyes.  
The walk continued for what seemed like an eternity, until he entered the great hall. He'd not passed anyone, to which he was thankful. He however, felt like a small child as he saw his father, sitting at the grand throne, and his mother standing by Odin's side. He felt tears brim his eyes for only a moment as he stopped only a few feet from the throne, and laid Felicity's body down, then proceeded to take a step back.  
“Father...”Thor started, but paused in his words, when Odin raised his hand, telling Thor not to speak.  
“Why did you not come to me when you'd arrived?”Odin asked, as he looked down at the broken human that was once a very living being.  
“I tried to stop her, and on her insistence that she would return alone, with no protection, I was forced to come with her.”Thor explained,”I tried to get between herself and Sigyn, but was afraid that I would do her harm if I did.”  
“And yet, here she lies, the life gone from her body.”Odin said softly, his eyes searching Thor's face,”Son, you should have informed me, I would have sent more to your aid, as to protect this little mortal.”  
“I am truly sorry father,”Thor said as he looked at the ground,”I wish I could take it back,”  
“Well, you can not, I am afraid, and you must be the one to inform Loki of this loss.”Odin said as he stood, and walked over to the body, looking down at her with sad eyes.  
“I am...I am afraid to face him, father.”Thor admitted, looking up at the man.  
“You must,”Odin said sternly,”It is a great loss to us all,”  
“They will have to come here, All Father, I can not risk any more damage by trying to take her back to Midgard,”Thor said, his jaw stiff, his eyes full of sadness and regret.  
“I am aware, and we will make preparations while you bring the others here.”Odin said simply.  
At that, Thor turned, his footsteps still heavy, and his head hanging low. He wasn't sure how he was to explain anything. He felt like he'd really done more damage then he could fix with this one. She couldn't simply be taken to a human healer and made better, this was far beyond his control, or anyone's. She was probably sitting in the halls of Vahalla by now, feasting with the other fallen heroes before her.  
Returning to Midgard had left Thor dreading what was to come next. He was full of frustration, and his heart was aching, as he was trying to figure out how to explain anything to his brother. He found his way back to Stark Towers without much trouble, standing on the balcony, his eyes searching for anyone to notice him, or care. He then moved forward, using his hand to pull the door open, to see Fenrir staring at him with dark eyes. Thor flinched and looked away, wondering why it was so silent here.  
“You've returned quickly,”Fenrir said, as he stood slowly,”Where is she?”  
“Not now, nephew.”Thor said softly, as he looked at the wolf,”Where is my brother?”  
“He knows.”Fenrir said simply,”Or at least he has an idea of who to be angry at.”  
“Then it will not be nearly so hard.”Thor said simply, wondering how it was that Loki could have known, proceeding forward, looking around nervously as he did so.  
“We should have tried harder to stop her.”Fenrir said softly, as he stood and followed after Thor,”We should have...”He continued but his words trailed off.  
“I know.”Was all that Thor could say as he found the room in which his brother had been resting when he left.  
Loki was laying on the bed, his eyes closed, his breathing even. Thor did not like that. His brother, when emotional in any way, tended to pace, to mumble angrily to himself, to glare at anything that moved, but not this. Thor stopped a few feet from the bed, swallowing hard as Loki finally noticed his presence.  
“Brother...”Thor started, taking a deep breath, but Loki was up, moving quickly, pressing his chest against Thor's, a scowl on his face.  
“Where is Felicity?”He asked, poking Thor hard in the shoulder, digging his slender finger in with such a force that Thor moved back away from the man.  
“That is what I have come to tell you.”Thor began, though the words were getting caught in his throat,”I wish that I did not have to bring you such news.”  
“Where. Is. She.”Loki snapped, his eyes for a moment turning a crimson red, looking like fire as he snarled at his brother.  
“She is gone, brother, her body lays in Asgard, and her spirit in Vahalla.”Thor finally spat out, tears once again brimming his eyes.  
“What.”Loki said softly, his body almost curling in on itself,”Why did you return to Asgard with her?”  
“She demanded it of me,”Thor admitted,”Claimed she would go alone, if I did not agree to stay at her side, to try and keep her safe.”  
“Why?”Loki asked, tilting his head just slightly.  
“She,”Thor began taking a moment to catch his breath, his brother shaking before him,”She was convinced that she could put an end to the madness that Sigyn was creating.”  
“And you stayed at her side, protecting her?”Loki asked, venom seeping through his voice.  
“I did...I was afraid however, that I would hurt your Felicity in the process of stopping Sigyn when she lost her temper with the fiery mortal.”Thor admitted, looking away from his brother, shame in his eyes.  
“You let her die?”Loki asked flat out, his tone cold, his body shaking with both anger and grief.  
“I wish I could say no.”Thor replied.  
“You say she remains in Asgard?”Loki asked as he tightened his hands into fists.  
“Yes, All Father and Mother take care of her now.”Thor said with a soft nod of his head.  
“At least you weren't stupid enough to travel with her body, no soul to protect the flesh.”Loki spat, hate filling his tone, as he snarled his lip,”I must return.”  
“I know, brother, as should we all.”  
“None of you cared like I.”Loki snapped hatefully.  
“We cared none the less, as she was the one good thing in your life.”Thor spat back, as a single tear slipped down his cheek,”I was only trying to help brother.”  
“Help?”Loki said, lashing out with his tone,”You've done nothing brother, other then kill her, you are no better then the creatures you call the evil ones.”  
Thor just stood there, his eyes wide and full of pain as Loki stormed out of the room. He took a deep breath, closing his eyes for a moment. All of it, everything, the entire relationship between himself and his brother, was gone in an instant, and Thor was aware that he had only himself to blame. He turned on his heel and left the room a moment after Loki, knowing that he had to inform Stark and Rogers on what had happened, letting them know they were welcome to join him in Asgard for what would happen next. He watched as Loki stood on the balcony, pain causing his features to be still, tears slipping down his cheeks. Thor worried for his brother, what would happen to him in the coming weeks as he mourned her loss. Thor worried that he was going to lose his brother to the darkness that lied dormant in his soul, because of the mistake that Thor had so foolishly made.  
Loki remained silent as Thor explained to the others what had happened, and Thor felt himself growing more and more uncomfortable. Pepper had tears in her eyes as she looked at Loki. He'd almost killed her, and Tony, and had done so much damage, but honestly, in the months that followed, Pepper had seen the change in him, that Felicity had caused. She took a deep breath before looking towards Tony and Steve, who had blank faces.  
“We'll go.”Steve said after a moment, before looking at the ground,”She was my friend, I want to be able to say goodbye.”  
Loki swallowed hard, and moved away from the others. None of them understood. They had caused her much distress when Loki had first met her. As he allowed himself to heal, the wounds from his past growing into nothing more then scars, Felicity had befriended them, as did Loki, to an extent. He kept himself always at a distance, for the simple fact that at one point they had been the enemies. He looked outside again, wondering what he was to do now with himself. Thor was no longer someone he wanted to associate himself with, there was no one in this realm worth staying close to. He was, once again in his life, utterly alone. Loki felt numb, felt lost, and most of all, his heart ached for justice, and more then just a pretty funeral procession in which he could fake that he was healing, that time would make this go away. He knew better. She had done something that no one else did, she had stood before him, unafraid of his power, of the creature he was, and she had accepted there was a darkness in him, that he was damaged, and she cared anyway. That was not a loss he would soon move forward from.  
“Brother,”Thor said softly, wincing when Loki turned his icy gaze on him.  
“I am not your brother, Thor.”Loki hissed, his voice filled with the pain his face didn't show,”You are nothing to me,”  
“None the less...we must go.”Thor said, trying to act as if that hadn't hurt him, as if he was just a stone wall doing what he must.  
“Fine.”Loki said simply, allowing his brother to lead himself and the others forward, needing to return to Asgard as soon as possible. Loki was dreading this trip, more so then he'd ever dreaded returning to the place he'd once thought of as home. This was going to be like every nightmare he'd had as a child, come to life, coming to devour what was left of his humanity.


	31. I want to remember

She stood there, her long black hair waving behind her, her eyes staring up at the gates of Valhalla. This was one trip she'd never thought she would take. She took a deep breath and moved forward. She had to do this, had to change the tides, make things right. There was no other way. She watched as the gates opened, almost welcoming her, the Valkyrie, collectors of the glorious dead, flying over head. Fair enough, as long as they stay out of her way. She wasn't sure where she should start, where this would take her. She glanced around, knowing that this place was large, enough for any warrior, anyone who had died in battle, to stay, since almost the beginning of time. This was going to be a painfully long journey to say the least.  
Loki stood there, staring down at what had once been a bright lively being, a knot once more forming in his throat. The others were silent, his brother standing as far away from him as possible. She was covered, aside from her face and arms, which told Loki that the injuries must be terrible. He walked over and pressed his hand against the glass that kept her body protected. He glanced up at the others, his eyes dim, his body almost slouched in defeat. He then returned his gaze to Felicity. He wished, for a moment, that this had been a cruel joke, that his brother had merely been getting back at him for all the terrible pranks that he had pulled. It wasn't. This was his sad reality. He slowly backed away, though not completely able to tear his eyes away. He needed to be elsewhere for a moment, to be able to breath.  
“Loki.”Odin spoke, looking at the God.  
“Do not All Father,”Loki said bitterly,”I wish not to hear it.”  
“This is not your brother's fault.”Odin reminded him, tilting his head.  
“How can you say such things?”Loki snapped, looking up at Odin,”He could have stopped her, and yet he chose to give in to her whims, and now look at what has happened.”  
“Because you see that he also mourns,”Odin replied,”Why would someone that is guilty do such a thing?”  
“For exactly that reason, they know what they did was wrong, and their guilt leads to mourning.”Loki snapped, before mumbling something about taking his leave, and slipping out of the room, away from everyone else.  
Loki made his way down a long corridor and found himself standing at the doors that were to his own bed chambers. He closed his eyes for a moment, and pushed the doors open, allowing himself to enter, before using his magic to shut the doors once more. He then made his way over to the large bay windows, to which large drapes covered, keeping the room in darkness. He pulled those back and made his way out onto the balcony, and stood there, looking up at the stars, and for a moment, just let the tears roll down his cheek. He should have never brought her this far, she'd still be alive. After he'd kept her from being raped and probably killed by the man that night, he should have left her alone. He blamed Thor, but in all honesty, he'd dragged her through this, he was the one that brought her here, had kept her close, and now he wished that he could take it back. Keep her safe in such a manner as to never have been in her life.  
It didn't take her long to find what she was looking for. There sat the prize, alone, in a garden. The woman smiled and moved forward, keeping her hands closely to her sides. She just had to hope that she didn't startle this prize in anyway. This was important, of the most importance, at that. She made herself known with a small sound, and watched as the prize turned and brought it's gaze on her, looking shocked.  
“You're a hard one to find.”She said with a small laugh.  
“Who are you?”Felicity said as she stared at the girl.  
“It does not matter in this moment who I am, what matters is that you don't belong here.”The girl replied with a nod of her head.  
“Says you...but that is not what I've been told a hundred times already.”Felicity said, crossing her arms over her chest,”Why should I trust you.”  
“Because I know where you really want to be.”The girl said, arching an eyebrow.  
“You do know that you're not truly in the halls of Valhalla, which are ruled by Odin, correct?”The girl asked, after a serious moment of silence,”You have been brought to Folkvagner, and I'm sure the goddess Feyja has already visited you.”  
“She might have, saying that I was suppose to be here, and all this other mushy stuff that is suppose to make me feel better.”Felicity answered, sounding a bit unhappy as she spoke.  
“You are a true warrior, you fought bravely, but I know that she is wrong.”The girl spoke with a nod of her head,”You're not ready for this place.”  
“Then what am I ready for?”Felicity growled as she stood and turned to face the girl.  
“You should come with me,”The girl said simply,”I can make this right,”  
“There is nothing that can make this right,”Felicity said with a bitter laugh,”I messed up, and you can't change anything.”  
“You assume that you know what I can and can not do, mortal woman.”The girl said simply.  
Felicity took a moment to observe the girl, she was beautiful, well half of her was. Her skin pale, like ivory, from the waist up. Felicity could see through the torn and tattered gown that the other half of the girl was rotted away, and then there was the girl's face. Part of her was beautiful, and the way it shaped looked so familiar, however things were simply fuzzy in Felicity's mind at the moment. The other half of her face was blue, deformed, and looked nearly as broken as the bottom half of her body. She had long, straight, beautiful black hair. This girl was odd, and that was saying a lot in Felicity's mind. Who was she?  
“I've learned quickly not to assume anything.”Felicity replied after a moment,”I just don't understand how you expect to help me.”  
“I have a plan, and you're the key to it, now come along, so that it might be set in motion.”  
“I'm suppose to just,”Felicity started, looking very unsure of this,”Walk out of this place?”  
“That's the idea.”The girl said with another small laugh.  
Felicity blinked, not sure what to do with this, but simply nodded her head. All her memories, everything, so fuzzy, so faded in her mind, that she wasn't sure of anything at the moment. She was sure that it was because of this place, to keep pain from entering, keep suffering from lasting. She shrugged those things away and proceeded forward when the girl began to walk. Felicity bit her lip and swallowed hard, wondering what was going on, and what this girl was planning on doing. She looked almost dead, as if she'd seen far to much to be so young.  
Passing through the gates, Felicity felt some sort of weight lift off of her, and tears began to roll down her cheek. Loki. She pushed those things away, though as her memories began to come back, she wished she had said goodbye, told him the truth, hadn't tried to do things without letting him know. She wondered if he was angry with her, if he knew yet that she was dead. She was aware, herself, that she'd been killed, only because she'd stood over her own body, watching Thor, before the bird women came to carry her off. Felicity shrugged everything away the best she could and continued to walk, wondering how far they had to go from here.  
“You've began to remember, haven't you?”The girl asked after several more moments of silence.  
“I suppose so.”Felicity whispered, shaking her head.  
“There is a spell in that place, that keeps the dead from remembering, for the simple fact that those in charge of the dead, don't want them to suffer anymore.”The girl explained,”I'm sorry that you don't have that bliss any longer.”  
“It's okay, I want to remember.”Felicity answered her, this time her voice just a little louder,”I want to see his face in my mind.”  
“Who's face?”The girl asked, glancing back, though she already knew the answer.  
“The God of Mischief.”She answered with a small laugh.  
“Why him?”  
“Because,”Felicity answered, before frowning just slightly,”Because I loved him, and I wanted to spend the rest of my life with him,”


	32. In my head there's only you now, this world falls on me

Entering the place that the girl, who Felicity could quickly tell, was younger then her, though not by much, at least as far as looks go, had led them to, Felicity found herself looking around. There were spirits here too, though they were much different from what she'd just experienced, and it was enough to make her shake with almost fear of the unknown. The girl stopped in this grand hall, though there was nothing grand about it. The palace around them seem to be falling apart, it was dark and dismal. The table before them had food, though it wasn't much, and it seemed that everyone that was there was attempting to get just a bite.  
“Do you know who I am?”The girl asked, turning to look at Felicity.  
“No, but I'd like to know now.”Felicity answered quickly, staring down at the little girl, ignoring the bugs that crawled across the floor, or the shadows that seemed to dance around them. This place just flat gave her the creeps.  
“I am Hel,”The girl introduced herself,”And this is my home, I am the queen of the underworld.”  
“Wasn't I just...in...the underworld?”Felicity asked, looking around cautiously.  
“No, the underworld is where the inglorious dead go to rest.”Hel explained,”People who simply grew old, or were sick, children, things of that nature.”  
“Oh.”Felicity said, sucking in a sharp breath,”Why did you bring me here?”  
“I told you before, I have a plan, and your the key to it.”Hel answered,”Now you must stay here...and do me a favor....try very hard not to fade into oblivion.”  
“Do what?”Felicity asked, her eyes going wide, but the girl was already gone.  
Felicity wasn't so sure how she was suppose to do anything right now. She was afraid, she was alone, and she was absolutely clueless as to what this girl was up to. Queen of the Underworld? Why did that sound so terrible as Felicity let the title roll off her tongue. She shrugged her thoughts away and walked forward for a moment, before the crying of little infants froze her in her steps. She sucked in a sharp breath, hating how haunted this place felt.  
Entering the halls was unfamiliar to Hel. She had only been here a few times in her life, and she'd been so young the last time she'd entered this place. She was almost too aware of where she needed to go. She had two stops to make, and the first had her shaking, scared, and worried. She slipped by, keeping herself to the shadows until she heard voices, three very familiar and then there were some that were not. She smiled softly as she listened, recognizing those three as family. Oh how she still loved them, still wished to be with them. She knew however, that where she had been placed, was the best for her, because of her mother. She grimaced at the thought, before stepping out of the shadows, making herself known. She heard the gasps, and what part of her flesh that wasn't rotted or blue much like her origins, blushed lightly.  
“All Father.”She said softly, as she continued forward.  
“My child,”Odin said, his voice soft, full of affection, though wary at the same time.  
She looked up to see three standing there, a woman with lovely red hair, and two men, gaping at her as if she was a foreign object to be almost feared. She smiled at them, and held her head high, her hair falling down her back, curling just so at the ends. Had she not such a terrible mother, she'd be the envy of Asgard. She'd been told so by many.  
“I need your help.”She said, her eyes staying on Odin, worry filling her features.  
“You mustn't be here, your mother will seek you out if she even thinks you might have left,”Odin warned, sounding saddened by his words.  
“I am aware,”Hel said, with a nod of her head,”It does not matter, my mother, if I must, I will face myself.”  
“What brings you to these halls, Queen of the Underworld?”  
“I request the body of the fallen mortal.”She said simply, getting down to business despite her longing to be here in Asgard, among her family.  
“You know that her soul is in the fields by now.”Odin answered, sounding sad still.  
“Is it?”Hel asked, a ghost of a smile on her lips,”Have you turned a blind eye to the fallen, All Father?”  
“You have retrieved one that should have been left.”Odin said sternly, frowning at her,”You know what will happen...”  
“I am aware, unless her body is given back to her.”Hel said with a small laugh,”She wasn't meant to die today, and you know that better then anyone,”  
“Who are you to decide such things?”Odin asked, as he moved towards her,”Hel you have made a grave mistake doing this.”  
“No, I haven't.”Hel replied,”You of all people should have been fighting to find a way, why is it that I, the disgrace of these halls, be the one to step up?”  
“Child, don't speak such things.”Odin said, shaking his head.  
“You don't exactly invite me over.”She pointed out,”If you will not do what is needed, then I will, for I have as much control of the dead as you do.”  
“What will you tell him?”Odin asked, raising an eyebrow.  
“Whatever I have to.”Hel said simply,”He needs to come anyway, because this might not be nearly as perfect as what I'm hoping for.”  
“Uh...what's going on?”Tony asked, looking between Odin and Hel, though he wasn't sure of the creepy undead girl's name.  
“I am going to undo this mess, and make things right.”Hel answered, before looking at Tony,”Why should a mortal question things so?”  
“They are friends in these halls,”Thor spoke up,”You should speak with more respect.”  
“You should have taken better care of what was clearly so fragile.”Hel snapped, smiling at Thor,”But I suppose, what's done is done.”  
“So what are you going to do exactly?”Tony asked, as he turned to face the girl completely, looking nothing less then suspicious of her.  
“I am going to reunite body and soul, though I must hurry before Oblivion takes her soul, and she's lost to us forever.”Hel said, sounding both impatient and frustrated,”Why can't you just let me do this, and be grateful someone is trying to save her?”  
“Because you're creepy.”Tony said plainly.  
“I'm sure my father will appreciate hearing you say that.”Hel hissed, and shook her head.  
“Who's that?”Tony replied, raising an eyebrow,”And why should I care?”  
“Because my father is Loki,”Hel said, smirking at the look on Tony's face,”That's why you should care.”  
She turned and looked at Felicity's body, before looking up at Odin, raising an eyebrow, waiting for him to finally give her permission. She'd steal the body if she had to, she wasn't against it really. The clock was ticking, and time was running out to make things right. She wasn't going to watch her father slip away as he had in the past, she wasn't going to watch him return to being the monster he had been. That wasn't going to happen, not today, not ever. She'd make damn sure of it.  
“Guard, fetch Loki.”Odin finally said, looking down, knowing he had no other choice or say in the matter, despite his clear distaste for what was about to happen.  
“Thank you All Father.”Hel said after a moment of silence.  
“What if something goes wrong?”  
“That is the reason he must be present,”Hel said with a nod of her head,”She regained her memories, and they went straight to my father, so it would only make sense that he be there when she awakens back in her body, just in case.”  
“I certainly hope you understand what you are doing.”Odin said softly.  
“There will be one to make up for her soul returned.”Hel assured him.  
“You have only a single night to replace the soul, you know the laws.”  
“I do, I have many centuries to read them over and memorize them.”She said with a nod of her head.  
A few moments later, the guard returned, and Loki was trailing behind, looking a little less then happy about being called back. He looked at his father, his eyes never once gazing towards Felicity's dead body. He couldn't bring himself to do it, not right now. He then turned and his bright eyes widened in shock. His youngest, his daughter, stood there, staring at Odin. What was she doing here?”  
“Hel,”He said moving towards her, sounding confused.  
“Father, you must return with me,”She said promptly,”The woman's body as well.”  
“What are you doing?”He asked, caution clear in his tone.  
“Fixing this mess.”She answered, being a little less then clear, as any good daughter would be when she's up to something.  
“I don't think...”Loki started before Hel put a hand up, telling him to be quiet. Loki raised an eyebrow and snarled his lip, not appreciating that his daughter would do such a thing.  
“Father, I'm not giving options, not this time,”She said sternly,”Now, you're coming back with me, and so is she...I'm fixing this, don't argue.”  
“And what if it doesn't work?”Loki asked, taking a deep breath and resisting the urge to just send her back alone.  
“It has to, and we're running out of time, now come on.”Hel said as she moved towards Felicity's body.  
“Running out of time for what?”Loki asked.  
“I pulled her out of the Fields, and she is in my home now, we've got very little time before Oblivion takes her.”Hel explained, looking at him,”So please, stop being so...pushy...and just let me help.”  
Loki frowned and looked down for a moment, trying very hard to figure out what he wanted. Did he really want Hel to do this, return Felicity's soul to her body? He had heard of terrible things happening with that. He glanced towards the dead woman, though her face made it look as if she were merely sleeping. He didn't want to lose her, but he didn't want her to suffer either. He returned his gaze to his daughter, his eyes steady as she seemed to wait for his answer.  
“She was gravely injured, Hel, how might you go about fixing that?”He asked simply,”She'll only suffer.”  
“I spoke with Idun the moment the tragedy struck, I know what I am doing.”She said simply.  
“Why go to her?”Loki asked, trying very hard to wrap his mind around what his daughter was up to.  
“Father, please give me just this ounce of trust.”Hel begged, her eyes pleading with him despite her terrifying looks.  
Loki swallowed hard, not sure how he can really trust any of this, but he simply nodded his head. He then closed his eyes as there was a bright blinding light, and he was pulled through it. He stumbled when he landed, and looked around. He glanced down to see that Hel had indeed brought Felicity along, though she was no longer in the casket made of glass and gold she'd been in. Her body laid perfectly on the ground. He frowned as he looked down at her before looking up at Hel. The girl was searching and looking around, and he wondered idly if Felicity's soul was here.  
Hel sighed a bit and disappeared from sight for a few moments, apparently not happy with the fact that whatever she was looking for was not there. He crossed his arms over his chest before looking around at the place his daughter was forced to call home. It was because of her mother. The crazy Jotun that he'd made the mistake of having three children with. He shrugged the thoughts away, not wanting to worry about things like that right in this moment.  
“You need to come on.”Hel said, as she motioned for Felicity to follow,”You want to follow me.”  
“I'm fading...I'm like...I look like what a ghost should look like...why would I follow you again...look what you've done!”Felicity cried as she looked down at herself.  
“That's why you must come on,”Hel said impatiently,”Please.”  
Hel sighed and closed her eyes before Felicity grumbled the word fine, and Hel started forward. Felicity felt weak, she felt tired. She hadn't felt like that at all since she'd died. She didn't like the thought of understanding that she was dead, but she was accepting it the best she could. Hel came to a stop and looked around for a moment before sighing and returning her gaze to Felicity.  
“Walk in there.”She said simply.  
“Okay.”Felicity said, giving Hel a suspicious look.  
Hel waited until Felicity had gone in, before closing her eyes for a moment. If she could get Felicity back into her own body, then it would be Loki that would have to retrieve what Idun promised Hel. Felicity had proven her worth, or at least Hel was sure of it, but she had no physical attachment to Felicity, that was her father, and that meant Loki would have to do the hard part. Hel sighed a bit as she entered and paused as she watched Loki and Felicity staring at each other.  
“Why are you here?”Felicity asked, sounding both happy and sad at the same time.  
“At the request of Hel,”Loki answered, his eyes betraying the pain he was shoving back.  
“I'm sorry Loki.”Felicity said, and if she could cry, she would have been.  
“What were you thinking?”Loki demanded, his own eyes brimming with tears.  
“That I wasn't going to let that slut ruin everything...or hurt people.”Felicity answered honestly, before looking down,”I guess I wasn't thinking so straight, it seemed like such a full proof plan.”  
“You should not have returned, Felicity,”He said softly, wishing that he could reach out and touch her face,”Though I feel as if I'm the one to blame here.”  
“No,”Felicity replied, shaking her head,”You're not, my pride is.”  
“Okay, as much as it seems you two want to talk this over, you can do that when she's alive again.”Hel said with a nod of her head,”Felicity, I need you to simply return to your body.”  
“How?”Felicity asked, though her eyes never left Loki.  
“Will yourself back in...use whatever power you've got left as a spirit and push your way inside.”Hel answered honestly, watching the two as they never looked away from each other. It was odd to see her father so fixated on anything.  
Felicity nodded her head, and slowly moved away from Loki. She was getting weaker, and she knew it. She wasn't sure what was happening, but she was almost certain it had to do with that comment about Oblivion that Hel had shot at her before just disappearing. Felicity looked down at her body, and it was almost surreal. She felt like she was staring into a mirror, only this was much creepier. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes, before leaning down and touching her own arm. There was a tug, and Felicity gasped, but didn't move away. That had to be a good thing, right? She continued to try and concentrate, feeling herself being tugged and pulled, stretched and yanked around. She could hear voices, mainly Loki's though she had no idea what they were saying.  
There was that darkness again, and silence. Felicity was trapped, she was sure of it. She'd failed. She then felt pain, a very tightness that reminded her to open her mouth, and in the next instance, she took a breath, gasping and coughing. Felicity started to roll away from this pain, but there was two cool arms on her shoulders holding her down. She opened her eyes and stared up at both Loki and Hel. She, however, just stared away.  
“Who are you?”She asked them, blinking in surprise at these strangers.


	33. I wish I was strong enough to lift not just one, but both of us

Felicity was just staring at them, trying to put everything together, however nothing was making sense. She looked towards the man, and her heart fluttered just slightly, but she wasn't sure why? She'd never seen him before in her life. She was almost sure of it. She slowly set up as the two moved away, and tried very hard not to scream at the site of the girl that was next to this man.  
“Felicity...”She heard the man say softly, and turned her gaze on him,”What's wrong?”  
“I don't understand...”She said softly,”Is that my name?”  
“Oh...oh no.”Hel said as she stood up straight before looking at Loki,”We need to return her to Asgard, and you need to visit Idun right now.”  
“What's going on?”Felicity asked as she slowly brought herself to her feet, looking around like a terrified child.  
“Hel, my daughter,”Loki said, looking at her for a moment,”You know you can not return to Asgard this time, you're needed here, and you have your own duties to complete.”  
“I know father, however you two still need to hurry,”Hel said with a nod of her head, looking over at Felicity,”I hope this turns out okay, it was nice meeting you.”  
“Thank you...I think?”Felicity replied, still looking utterly confused before she jumped when Loki took her arm.  
“Come now, we'll fix this, I think.”Loki said to her, looking at her with sad eyes. She didn't know who he was. That was almost as terrible as her being dead.  
“O-Okay.”She stuttered softly as she allowed herself to move to his side. She felt safer, though she couldn't understand why, and her body relaxed just slightly.  
Loki wrapped an arm around her tightly, and yelled for the gate keeper to return them to Asgard. Felicity was terrified, wondering who it was that he could possibly be yelling at before she had to close her eyes tightly, her heart racing out of sheer fright at the bright light that seemed to arise out of nowhere. She gasped as she landed, and she felt the one that made her feel safe, touch her arm to steady her. She blinked, very childlike in nature, and looked around.  
“Where are we?”She asked, with a bit of a laugh,”It's very pretty here.”  
“Asgard.”Loki answered, his eyes still sad as he looked at her,”Do you not remember anything?”  
“I don't know anything.”She said, shaking her head,”I don't know my name, or your name, though you seem like someone...so familiar.”  
“I am Loki Laufeyson,”He introduced himself to her, for the second time, but there was a hope in the back of his mind. She knew he was familiar, does that mean that her memories are simply in hiding, from all the pain and trauma of dying and then being brought back. Yes, it was possible, there was hope in those words of hers.  
“What an interesting name...Loki.”She said, letting his name roll off of her tongue, adding a bit of emphasis on the end of his name,”Loki.”  
“Do you know who you are?”Loki asked, raising an eyebrow as he wrapped his arm around her, moving forward, noticing that she still had a gaping wound in her chest. How was that not bothering her?  
“Nope, not a clue.”She said, giving another laugh, as if this was a game,”Who am I?”  
“Felicity,”He said, letting her name slowly leave his mouth so that she might repeat it properly.  
“Felicity,”She said, with a nod of her head,”Why isn't my name nearly as nice as yours?”  
“No, you're name is quite lovely, don't say any differently.”Loki chided her with a small laugh, as he kept his arm protectively around her.  
Entering the halls of his Father's throne room, that was something that had Loki so on edge he feared he might puke like some mortal. He kept his head held high as he saw Stark, Rogers, and Stark's lovely lady, standing near his adopted family. He frowned at the looks on their faces, Stark's woman looking like she might pass out at what she saw.  
“Father...”Loki said before looking at Felicity swallowing hard,”It worked.”  
“You called that working?”Tony said as he stared at the gaping hole in Felicity's chest,”She's like...a zombie.”  
“That's not nice.”Felicity snapped, frowning,”Are you always this harsh?”  
“Felicity, you've dealt with me for months now, should you really be asking this question?”  
“I just learned my own name, how am I suppose to know what you're like, I don't know you.”Felicity protested, frowning, as she pressed herself closer to Loki.  
“Thor, I need you to watch over Felicity, I must go for a moment, to fix this...issue.”He said, looking down at the woman with sad eyes,”You can trust these people, they are you friends.”  
“Brother...”Thor started, narrowing his eyes,”How do you plan on doing such a thing?”  
“Why must you always question my motives?”Loki asked lightly,”For once, they are pure, I simply want her back.”  
“That's not nearly as pure as you think.”Thor pointed out,”You just defeated death...”  
“I am not afraid of death...”He snapped back,”I am afraid of nothing.”  
“Such foolish words, my son.”Odin said simply, before shaking his head at Loki.  
“I do not have to explain myself to you, any of you, I am requesting that you might watch over her so that she wont wander off and end up raped or killed by some of the less...friendly...creatures that dwell in this realm.”He barked, before looking down as Felicity flinched away from him.  
“You don't have to be mean.”She said, frowning at him,”Just go...I wont wander off.”  
“I'm sorry.”He said, as he stood up a little straighter, his brows coming together, and his eyes once again showing the sadness he tried so hard to hide.  
“Don't be sorry,”Felicity said with a sigh,”Just don't be so mean.”  
“I shall return.”He said, and with that, turned and disappeared.  
Tony looked at her, then to Thor, then to Steve, and gave a passing glance to Pepper, who he knew would probably hit him in a moment. He was just staring at Felicity. She had no memories. She had a gaping hole in her chest. She was, completely innocent. It was odd to look at someone who was literally as innocent as a newborn.  
“So um...you still don't remember me?”Tony asked, raising an eyebrow.  
“No, I'm sorry.”Felicity said and placed her hands firmly at her sides.  
“I'm your uncle Tony...how can you not remember me,”Tony said, smiling brightly,”All those fishing trips, and oh, you really can't remember going to Florida that one time.”  
“Florida?”Felicity asked, frowning,”I don't even know what a Florida is.”  
“Well, see, the thing is...we went there...and um...don't ever tell your mother this but-ugnh.”He said, being cut short by Pepper hitting him on the arm, and glaring at him,”Just know I love ya kiddo, and I'm sorry about what goofy did.”  
“Anthony Stark.”Pepper hissed, being the only one to notice that Odin and Frigga were looking displeased by what he was doing.  
“Um...that really wasn't very nice.”Steve piped in, though he was fighting off the urge to laugh himself. He just hoped when Loki fixed whatever made her lose her memories, that it just magically erased any memory of this. He was fairly certain Felicity would have Tony's ass over this.  
“Why do you find this so amusing, Man of Iron?”Thor asked, looking confused as to what Tony was up to, though he couldn't help but shake his head as Tony Stark laughed uncontrollably.  
“Oh if you only knew what I found so funny, Thor.”Tony said, before returning to his state of laughter, Pepper shooting him dirty looks the whole time.  
Felicity just stood there, staring at everyone, not really sure what to do. Her heart was racing, as she stood there, as she had felt safe next to Loki, and now that safety was gone. She blinked a bit and looked around, taking in everything, wondering what was going to happen next. This was so terrible, she felt like she was lost. Nothing made sense, because she wasn't sure what anything was.  
Loki entered the garden, his breath coming out as steam, from the cool nights air. His bright eyes took in everything around him. This was not a place he would normally venture. This was not a normal situation however. He continued forward. The fields of destiny. That's what people called this garden, this grand beautiful place full of lush life. There was a hidden darkness to this place, one that Loki was afraid to explore. This place, many had come here, and what they found, they did not like. He closed his eyes tightly, and swallowed hard against his fears. He had to do this, he had to save her. She would not survive long with that hole in her chest, she was like a child. She was scared, she had no memories, and he was not sure he could do anything but watch as she faded from this world once more. He simply would not allow that. He truly had found something in her, something he had thought so long ago, that he had lost. She brought out something better in him. Redemption. She was his saving grace, his redemption.  
“I see you have found your way to my garden, Loki Laufeyson.”A voice rang out, sounding almost as if the person speaking, were in all reality singing.  
“I have,”Loki said, knowing instantly who it was.  
“Why do you enter my garden at such a late hour, Prince?”The woman asked as she made herself to where he could see her.  
“I come, asking for your aid.”He said simply.  
Idun stood there, her long dark hair falling to her waist, curling perfectly. She had pale, ivory skin, her flowing gown clinging tightly to her in places. Her eyes were of a violet color, and her lips were thick and a lovely shade of natural pink. She smiled lightly as she watched the fallen prince, and moved forward, her bare feet seeming to barely touch the grass.  
“I know what you come for.”She answered honestly,”Your daughter brought herself to me at a much more reasonable hour.”'  
“Will you aid me, I must save her.”Loki said, his bright blue eyes intense, his voice showing only a hint of all the emotions coursing through him.  
“She lives, does she not?”Idun asked, arching an eyebrow slightly.  
“Yes, but just barely,”Loki protested,”She has no memories, and her wound still stands open, it is only a matter of time before death consumes her again.”  
“So how do you assume that I might be able to help this mortal?”Idun asked, smiling sadly.  
“You possess the key to immortality, I know that it can save her, if given a chance.”Loki said,”The golden apples,”  
“Ah, but you see,”She said, shaking her head,”Is she worthy of such a gift?”  
“I believe that she is.”  
“Why?”  
“I know that she is worthy, simply because of her ability to persevere....because she saved me from myself.”  
“That does not make her worthy, simply a good lover.”  
“She looked at me, not with fear, but with compassion, even at my worst.”  
“I still am not convinced,”Idun said simply,”This gift, it can be a curse as well.”  
“No curse is worst then losing the key to my sanity,”Loki said simply.  
“Is she?”  
“Yes.”  
“If she is not deemed worthy after taking a bite of the apple, she will die, you do know that, this is not something that is guaranteed.”Idun told him, before turning and walking away,”But I suppose, since I see the Fallen Prince begging to save a simple mortal, there must be something good about her.”  
Loki followed after her, flinching just slightly at her words. He knew how he was looked at by most of those living in this realm. He didn't much like it, as it once again placed him in the shadow of his brother, the one that has turned into a better God, a better person, more worthy now then ever to hold the throne. He sighed as he shoved such thoughts away. He did not need a throne. He did not need to rule. He simply wanted, for once, to be seen as his brother's equal. He felt saddened at the fact that Felicity had been the only one to do that. She had seen his true form, and despite what the Jotun had done to her, did not run from him, showed so little fear of him. She had accepted that he was, simply that, what he was.  
“Are you always so lost in thought, Prince?”Idun asked, as she knelt down before a large oak chest that was covered in intricate carvings.  
“I believe, that my thoughts, are much better then my spoken words.”He said simply.  
“Do you think of your mortal woman?”She asked lightly.  
“She is a constant in my mind, yes.”  
“Do you love her?”  
“I believe so.”  
“Believe, or know?”  
“I know so.”He corrected himself, his voice giving away how sure he was of his own words.  
“Here is what you need, and I hope that it does you, and her, well.”She said, and turned, standing once more, placing the apple in his hand,”Now go, and let me rest.”  
“Thank you.”He said softly, and in that, took his leave.  
Felicity was standing there, when there was a sharp pain that rocked her entire body. She leaned forward, wrapping her arms around herself, and started to couch. Closing her eyes tightly, she took several deep breaths, only to begin coughing once more. She felt the movement around her, knowing that the people in this room were coming over to her. She shook her head and took a step back. What was going on? Why was she hurting so badly?  
“Felicity?”Tony asked, his voice deadly serious, no longer holding any sound of laughter that it had before.  
She glanced up at him, and then to the others. They all looked worried, and she smiled weakly, before she felt something get trapped in her throat. She winced and started to cough again, and a black substance came hurling out of her. She continued to cough, throwing up the black acid like stuff, hating how it burned at her entire body, causing her to choke back a scream of both fear and pain.  
“Sigyn's venom.”Thor said softly, his eyes wide with fear.  
“What?”Tony asked, looking at Thor.  
“Sigyn was what had,”Thor started but paused, looking at Felicity, wondering if she knew that she'd died,”Sigyn was a nymph...the poison is still in the body...”  
“Oh,”Tony said, as he turned his gaze back on the girl, who was still crumpled over,”Oh.”  
Felicity started to fall to the floor, only to feel strong hands wrap around her, keeping her from hitting the stone below. She glanced up to see that it was Thor that had rushed forward to stop her. She had tears forming in her eyes and she was struggling to speak, trying to figure out what was going on. Why was she hurting like this, why was this black substance coming out of her so violently. She whined softly and tried to move, but that hurt as well. She didn't like this. She was feeling dizzy and she was starting to get even more confused then she already was. She looked around frantically, wanting to see Loki. He comforted her. He made her feel safe. She needed his safety right now.  
“Hold on, Felicity,”Thor pleaded,”You have to fight.”


	34. The End Is Here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the last chapter. I am planning on a possible sequel but I haven't totally decided yet.

Loki made haste to return the Great Hall. He knew that he was running out of time, that the hole in her chest would eventually kill her all over again and then this all would have been for nothing. He looked down at the apple, and wondered idly if it would give her memories back once she was healed, and truly alive again, and not just some seemingly walking corpse. He shook his thoughts away and looked around. He had the ability to teleport himself, and should have that sooner, as he closed his eyes, and a wave of magic washed over him, his body phasing from view on the dark corridor in which he'd been walking.  
He found himself standing before the others once more, and there was Felicity laying in the floor, Thor holding her head up as she coughed up the black substance that was Sigyn's venom. Loki just stared for a moment, tears brimming in his eyes. Had he done this all wrong? Had he just made a terrible mistake? He moved towards her, kneeling and reaching out, his hand just barely brushing over her arm, her skin nearly as cool as his to the touch.  
“Brother, I certainly hope you know what you're doing.”Thor said as he looked up at the man,”I think she will be lost soon otherwise.”  
“I am certain what I have will do the trick.”Loki said as he glanced up at his brother, before looking at Felicity again,”Idun gave me one of the apples.”  
“She what?”Thor asked, looking shocked,”How is that going to help?”  
“If she is found worthy, it will heal her by granting her immortality.”He explained,”Her body will restore itself.”  
“And what of her mind?”Thor asked quietly.  
“I do not know.”Loki answered, before pulling the apple out, looking down at it.  
He slowly reached and took her head, looking up at Thor, letting the God know that he could move now without speaking a word. Thor did so, and Loki moved slowly into his place, letting Felicity rest against him now. He pulled out a small blade that rested on his hip, and cut just a slice of the apple, before bringing it to Felicity's lips.  
“Eat this,”He coaxed softly, his eyes full of worry as he watched her crumbled broken form.  
She looked up at him with big sad eyes, pain riddling them, as she fought to focus. She opened her mouth, and then closed it again, not sure that she could eat anything right now. She was in so much pain, and she couldn't understand why. Loki brought the piece of apple to her lips, and pushed slowly, watching as her lips parted again, and she slowly bit down. He cringed at the sight of the black substance that covered her teeth slightly, and the way it was against her lips. He wanted to wipe her clean of it.  
Felicity felt a jolt of shock at the sweetness of the apple, how she could so clearly taste it. She didn't even get a hint of the bitter stuff in her mouth, she didn't feel the burn of the substance. She felt the coolness of the apple, the way the juices ran down her throat, almost making the burn feel like it had never happened. She chewed the piece that he'd given her slowly, as if she were savoring it for a moment. She didn't know what he'd given her, but she was grateful for it.  
Loki watched as she ate the apple, looking surprised. He wondered what it was like. He never knew, simply because he was born immortal, he was born a god. He never had a need for eating the apple. He was aware that in the last thousand years, only two people had survived, only two had made the change. He hoped that she would make three. He couldn't stand the thought of losing her again. Not while she lay so helpless in his arms.  
Felicity swallowed what she'd been given, and then she closed her eyes. Her mind was beginning to fog, and her whole body felt so heavy. She could hear movement around her, but she didn't bother to look and see what was going on. She felt something, though it was hard to describe. It was as if she was suddenly aware of everything. Her beating heart, her breathing, the way her blood ran through her veins. All of it. She was just very aware of it. She sighed softly, before going still, wanting suddenly to just rest, to just let this feeling continue to wash over her.  
Loki watched her, before glancing up to see that everyone aside from Odin and Frigga were moving closer. He was feeling a tad bit protective as he watched them with wary cold eyes. He knew they wouldn't hurt her, they had no reason, but he couldn't help himself. He just had this overwhelming urge to make them all back up. Like a mother wolf with her pups.  
Felicity was lost in her own mind, she was stuck, fog surrounding her. There was this warmth that was overtaking her, and it caused her to gasp, her body tensing just slightly, before there was a muffled sound that slipped through her lips. She was feeling the warmth, all over, however it was getting to hot, like she was burning from the inside. What was causing all this pain? This though, she knew wasn't exactly pain, it was something else. It was like someone had lit a fire and she was just standing in the middle of it. It was uncomfortable, it was burning, and it made her squirm just slightly.  
“Felicity?”Loki asked as he watched her, looking confused.  
She didn't answer, she couldn't answer. She only heard his voice, but barely. It sounded as if she were listening to him whisper, his voice muffled by something, by the fog maybe? She wasn't sure. She gasped for air, her body tensing and squirming against Loki's. She was trying to get away from whatever was going on. There was something, a light, and she moved towards it. She wasn't sure what was going on, why this light was so intense, or why it didn't scare her, but as she reached it, stepped into it, everything went blank, and she felt a sudden peace pass over her.  
Loki watched as she didn't answer him, as she fought whatever was going on, and after a moment, a small whine slipped through her lips and she went still. He sat there for a moment, his face full of the horrors in his mind. It hadn't worked. She was gone. He just sat there for a moment, holding her body, looking at it, as if he wanted to throw something, wanted to scream. Nothing left his lips, not a movement was made. She was still warm, and he suddenly longed to take back everything. He wished, once more that he'd simply saved her from the man, and then left her alone. This was his own fault.  
“Brother.”Thor said softly, reaching out only to have Loki smack his hand away harshly.  
“Do not try and comfort me Thor.”Loki snapped not bothering to look up at the man.  
Thor glanced towards the others, then back to Loki. He wasn't sure exactly what to do, how make this better. He could see the pain, the guilt, all of it, painted so clearly on Loki's face. He frowned and looked down at the ground, wondering idly if there was maybe an inkling of hope for the woman in his brother's arms. He watched as Loki slowly laid her down, and rose, and Thor had a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach, if the smack at his hand was any clue as to what was about to happen.  
“It was a good try.”Tony spoke up, trying to calm the situation at hand.  
“It was not good enough.”Loki spoke, turning, his eyes cold as he stared right through his brother.  
“Loki.”Odin said, his voice booming through the room.  
“No,”Loki said, turning and looking at Odin, that icy glare aimed completely at the All Father,”Do not start with me,”  
He turned and started towards Thor, who was backing up, clearly not wanting this fight. He sneered and shook his head, holding the blade, the one used to cut the apple, so tightly in his hand that his knuckles were turning white. He took a deep breath as he finally had Thor backed in a corner, and he sized the elder God up. Thor was standing, his hands at his sides, his body completely relax, as if to tell Loki that he wasn't going to do this.  
“You have once again managed to take everything away from me,”Loki spat angrily,”You could have said no, you could have kept her from coming back here.”  
“Brother, she threatened to leave without anyone.”Thor replied, shaking his head,”And she is smart enough to have found a way.”  
“You claim that, but not even the Guardian would have let her into Asgard, he would have seen and prevented it.”Loki snapped, as he twirled the knife in his hand for a moment.  
“I am sorry brother, I never meant for this.”  
“That's just it Thor, you have always managed to put me down, shove me back into the shadows, I find someone that sees me as an equal, sees my worth, and you go off and let her get killed.”Loki hissed, his lips curled into a devilish snarl.  
“Brother that was not my intention.”Thor protested.  
“That, I can believe, though I have to say, your clear lack of thinking on this situation,”Loki growled, panting as he spoke, his eyes filled with both rage and pain,”It shows just how ignorant you are so often.”  
Tony and Steve were moving, wanting to pull the two apart before a fight broke out. Pepper stood there, just watching with a sad expression on her face. Loki brought his hand with the knife up, and was prepared to dig it deep into his brother, twist it, and do so repeatedly until he calmed down, or he killed Thor. He started to bring it down when he felt hands grabbing his arms, yanking him back. He turned, landing an elbow straight into Tony's face, the man stumbling back with a grunt. Steve put himself between Thor and Loki in that moment, crouched and ready to pounce, to fight, to protect.  
Loki straightened himself and narrowed his eyes at Steve. He would move, either Loki would throw him, or he'd move on his own accord. Right now, Loki didn't care. He didn't care that Odin and Frigga were watching, he didn't care that his own demeanor was slipping, that he was becoming the one thing that he had strayed from for what seemed like an eternity. It hadn't been that long, it had been months. Felicity had brought the good out in him, and she was gone. He was not in the mood for games or pretending any longer. He waited, moving as if a tiger on the prowl, watching as Steve Rogers continued to hold his ground.  
“Brother, stop this.”Thor pleaded with the man.  
“No,”Loki snapped,”I am done with petty games, I am done trying, I am nothing to you anyway, these halls, this life, it is a lie,”  
“That is not true.”Thor continued as he moved forward again, without moving Steve out of the way,”You know that what you speak is the lies, brother.”  
“Is it Thor?”Loki asked, raising an eyebrow,”Because as I recall, you were the chosen one, you were the one full of greatness, the once and future king.”  
“Why do you have such hatred in your heart, Loki?”Thor asked, as he shook his head.  
“I hold nothing in my heart, Thor,”Loki snapped back,”You have taken everything from me, left me to stand in your shadow, to pretend, and despite father revealing the truth to me, I still hate what I am, because I was raised to hate them, and I am left, alone, a traitor to this realm, a terror in Midgard, a bastard son in my own realm, what is there left for me?”  
Loki was shaking all over, his whole body ready to attack. He was full of anger, full of angst. He was mourning his loss, and he was ready to deal with what he was willing to do. Thor could have prevented this, he could have kept Felicity from coming back. Loki crouched, and in a moment was in the air, blade out stretched, his aim on his brother, ignoring the fact that Steve Rogers was coming up to stop the God.  
Tony was up and moving, ignoring the blood on his face, the stinging of his nose. He was gunning for Loki, wanting to take him down before either Steve or Thor got hurt. Steve made contact first however, and he, along with Loki, went rolling. Steve landed a punch to Loki's jaw, and then the knife came down, sinking into Steve's shoulder. There was a small cry of pain, before Tony was grabbing Steve and moving him, his fist coming down to make contact with Loki this time. Loki was quick to react, coming up and grabbing Tony by the wrist, his teeth bared in a hateful growl as he shoved the man back.  
“Loki stop.”Frigga cried out in horror.  
Loki didn't take any time getting back on his feet, watching Tony regain his balance, both men standing tall, facing each other. This had happened once before, back on Midgard, though Loki had thrown Tony out the window that time. Thor was moving forward, and Steve had pulled the knife out of his shoulder, all three men standing now, before Loki, prepared to stop him from doing this.  
“Back down.”Tony said simply,”This ain't worth it,”  
“It is beyond worth it,”Loki barked,”I will not be left in the shadows to rot anymore.”  
“You were never left in the shadows,”Thor argued,”You are my brother, I love you.”  
“You love your pride and power far more.”Loki stated angrily.  
Loki moved again, creating a blade with his magic. He stared down Thor, knowing it was now or never. He could make this move. He could win this fight. He created a second blade, determined to slash down the other two if they got in his way. He then started forward, his icy eyes full of malice for the men before him. He brought the blade up, all three men not bothering to move, and smiled wickedly at them. Their time was now, his time was now. He felt his heart racing with anticipation, his blood pumping that adrenaline through his veins. He was still shaking, he was still feeling that tightness in his throat over his loss, but the blood he was ready to spill, it would make up for what he missed so dearly.  
He turned and glanced towards nothing, and then, there were four of him standing there. All of them had knives. All of them shared his look of disgust, anguish, hate, all of them, moving towards the three. They all moved in unison, in a swift movement, as to confuse the three standing before him, as to which one was the real Loki. He stopped, facing Steve Rogers, and as all his holographic copycats did so, his face turned into a cruel sort of smile. Victory would be his. He brought the knife up, and in a swift movement, it was planted hard into Thor's shoulder, he having used the advantage of confusion, to pinpoint where the armor separated just slightly, and he watched his brother's reaction. He then brought his other blade up and slipped it into Thor's side, turning away from Steve in time to avoid being grabbed or hit. He stood there, watching as his brother grunted in pain, gritting his teeth as he slipped to his knees. Creating another blade, he brought it up to bring the final blow, glancing at Steve and Tony, waiting for them to react, to try and stop him.  
“Loki.”A voice rang out, causing Loki to stop dead in his tracks, his face going pale and blank.  
“Oh sweet Jesus.”Tony said under his breath staring in shock.  
“Loki, look at me,”The voice snapped, causing Loki to turn slowly and stare.  
“F-”He started but her small hand rose, stopping his words as they began.  
“This,”She said and pointed to his brother,”What have you done?”  
“I-I'm sorry.”He said softly, his hand releasing the blade that faded with a green smoke.  
“Are you?”She asked as she moved towards him, her eyes narrowed.  
“Yes.”He replied, his eyes once again brimming with tears, as he frowned at her.  
“I don't see someone that is sorry,”She growled, shaking her head, tears welling in her eyes,”I don't see someone that promised to never act out like this,”  
“I...”He said before stopping as she turned away from him,”I thought I'd lost you.”  
“That is your excuse?”She asked as she snapped her head to look at him again,”That is your way of mourning me, to kill your brother?”  
“Felicity.”He said softly, reaching a hand out to her,”Please.”  
She turned and caught his hand, digging her nails in as she watched him. He'd flinched at her touch, which was nearly as cool as his. She then moved forward, so that she was standing toe to toe with him, tears trailing down her cheek as she studied him for a moment. She could see that he was sincere, that he was being honest. She could see that it was grief that had over took him. She shook her head and looked away.  
“You've disappointed me, Loki,”She said softly.  
“I'm so sorry.”Loki whispered, looking down, clearly frustrated and upset.  
“I know you are.”She replied, as she turned and walked away from him,”But you just tried to kill your brother, you just attacked innocents, instead of just...being sad.”  
“If my brother hadn't agreed to bring you here...”Loki protested before his words were caught in his throat as she looked at him again.  
“Your brother was far from agreeing to what I wanted.”She snapped, watching as he swallowed hard, standing there as if afraid,”I demanded that he take me, I demanded that I see her.”  
“Why?”He asked, tilting his head as he took a deep breath, unsure of what to do right now.  
“Because, she was threatening to kill a lot of people, for what?”She replied,”For you?”  
“I-I did not want her.”  
“Doesn't matter, she'd snapped, she was jealous and angry, and you were the source of it,”Felicity continued, as she studied Loki carefully,”I was willing to take the risk, to save people.”  
“You made a foolish move, and you died.”Loki protested,”You were gone, and if it weren't for Hel, you'd still be lost to me.”  
“So, this justifies your actions?”She asked, narrowing her eyes,”You promised me, you would give up these things, that hate, that you wouldn't act on it, that you would not kill, because I recall telling you, that I'd walk away the moment you did.”  
“No.”He managed to get the word out, though it was weak, cracked.  
“Give me one good reason, Loki Laufeyson, why I shouldn't take my new found immortality, and just walk away with it.”She hissed, raising an eyebrow, letting him know that she was aware of what had happened.  
“Because I do love you.”Loki pleaded, falling to his knees in that moment of weakness,”Because when you are near, I want to control myself, I want to be the better man, because I am truly sorry for my actions.”  
“Oh?”She asked as she moved so she was standing in front of him,”You love me so much you'd break a promise,”  
“I..I wish I hadn't.”Loki admitted, shaking his head,”I wish I could take this all back,”  
“You really mean that?”She asked, her eyes softening as she watched him beg.  
“Yes.”He said softly, his voice once again dropping to a mere whisper.  
“I want you to be punished, reasonably, and I want you to accept it without a fight.”She said before looking at Odin,”I want you to strip him of his powers, and return him to Midgard.”  
“Felicity.”Thor spoke up, looking surprised.  
“No, he needs to learn, there must be consequences for his actions,”She said as she met Thor's gaze,”I love him, but I will not let this promise broken go by so easily.”  
“And will you return with him?”Odin asked, as he watched her closely.  
“Yes.”She said as she looked towards Odin,”I wouldn't allow him to face this alone, but he has to learn.”  
“Very well, I think it is a reasonable punishment, I did the same to Thor for his misdeeds.”Odin said quietly.  
“You still love me?”Loki asked, his eyes still on her face as he remained on his knees,”I have done the worst thing, and you still love me.”  
“Whether or not you do things that are questionable, you saved me, I have seen and felt your love, and as mad at you as I am right now, yes, Loki, I love you.”She answered as she looked down,”You're not getting out of this, however.”  
“I didn't think you'd allow me to.”Loki answered honestly, and looked down at the ground.  
Odin reached out his hand, and as he spoke, Loki felt the change, his body growing weaker, and then suddenly it was over, and he collapsed forward. He gasped for air and turned to see Odin putting something in a jar, a small jar, one that could be worn on a necklace.  
“Felicity,”Odin spoke as he held his hand out,”You must wear this, and when you think he is redeemed, you may return his power.”  
Loki slowly climbed to his feet, staring at Felicity as she reached out and took the necklace, putting it around her head, so that the jar rested against her chest gracefully. He blinked before looking down, a tap on his shoulder gaining his attention. He turned and that was about the time that Tony Stark knocked him in the nose, causing Loki to stumble back with a cry of pain, blood gushing out.  
“That.”Tony said as he wiped his hands on his jeans,”Was for being an ass.”  
“Alright, enough.”Felicity said as she stood there, glaring at Tony,”No more fighting.”  
Loki was holding his nose, and glaring at Tony, who looked pleased with himself as Pepper walked over and hit his arm, shaking her head. Thor had brought himself into a standing position, though it was clear that he was in pain, and Steve was standing there, blood coming out of his shoulder, watching everything with quiet thoughtful eyes. Felicity stood proudly before looking at Loki, reaching over and touching his arm just slightly.  
“No more violence tonight.”She said to everyone, as she took a deep breath,”We need to return to Earth, and Thor, you need to get yourself fixed.”  
“I can go to the healers, and return to Earth at a later time.”Thor answered her, his voice strained slightly.  
“Alright,”She said softly, looking at him,”I'm sorry.”  
“Do not be sorry,”Thor said, as he took a deep breath,”I should apologize for having not protected you better.”  
“You did what you could.”She replied lightly before looking at Frigga and Odin,”I don't know what this immortality thing means, and right now, I don't really care...I'm taking Loki back to Earth, taking him home, and we'll return when he's figured himself out.”  
“I wish you well,”Frigga said softly, before glancing at her youngest son,”Know that we do love you, we always have.”  
Loki said nothing as Felicity took his arm, turning without saying another word herself, and slipped out of there. She noticed that Tony, Pepper, and Steve were following closely behind. Good. She didn't want them to get left here. She didn't want to stay here. She wanted her bed, glancing at Loki, their bed. She wanted to pretend that she hadn't seen Loki do those things, hear what he'd said. She frowned as she looked down.  
“You're not left to rot in the shadows.”She told him softly,”I wouldn't let that happen,”  
“You..”Loki said and looked at her with both horror and sadness.  
“Yes, I heard everything.”She replied honestly.  
They had made their way outside, and there were horses waiting on them, and she could see that neither Tony nor Steve looked overly pleased. She laughed lightly and watched as Loki climbed upon the eight legged horse, and she hesitated. This was his kid. She didn't forget that. The horse made a sound at her and she sighed before climbing on as well.  
“You have regained your memories?”Loki asked, as he glanced back at her.  
“I didn't know I'd lost them.”She said with a laugh,”I do remember being...well...”  
“What else do you remember?”He asked curiously.  
“Hel.”She said lightly,”The girl that dragged me out of the fields,”  
“My daughter.”He said lightly, with a small laugh.  
“I figured as much, she seemed overly...protective of you.”  
Loki laughed lightly as they headed out, straight towards the bifrost. He wasn't pleased with his lack of powers, though he could feel almost a warmth of them coming from the piece of jewelry around her neck. He glanced back for a moment, and watched as she reached up and touched it, as if she were loving it. He sighed softly and looked away. He had broken his promise, and her harshest punishment that she could come up with, was taking his power away. He wasn't sure what to do with that. There was a curiosity about what abilities she had now, to what extent her powers went. She was a goddess now, immortal. She wasn't a mortal that was frail and easy to break, and she was easily the most intimidating creature he knew. She had control of him, more so then anyone ever could, and she wasn't even aware of it. She wasn't even concerned with it. They were equals. She loved him, and saw nothing but the best in him, despite his overly terrible qualities. He still couldn't wrap his mind around that, he still struggled it, even after months together.  
They arrived at the bifrost and each person climbed off their horse, Loki reaching out and taking Felicity's hand to help her down. He turned and frowned. He wasn't sure how he felt about anything right now. He had completely lost himself in that moment he was positive she was gone. He shook his head before feeling a hand squeeze his. He glanced over to see that Felicity was watching him with careful eyes. Loki managed a small smile, before starting forward. It was time to return to Earth, to serve out his punishment, though he was grateful to say that he wasn't doing this alone.  
Standing there, waiting, watching as the gate to Midgard opened, Loki felt his heart racing, his whole body shaking just slightly. He would live hell for his reactions to her death. He was so sure of it. The man of iron, and the patriotic one would not let him live it down. They would no longer trust him. He gritted his teeth just slightly. He wasn't truly worried about regaining their trust. Only one person mattered in this moment, and she stood silently beside him. He felt a tug and turned to see that it was Felicity doing so. Loki found himself smiling again, as he felt the pull of the portal, drawing him towards Midgard, towards a realm he would be forced to call home for awhile. Felicity reached up, and let her lips rest against his, and he wrapped his arms around her. They kissed, his body leaning down to match her height as they were both tugged together through, a bright flash of light wrapping around their bodies as they proceeded with the trip home.


End file.
